


The Way of the Samurai

by RoseDragonWitch



Category: Heavensward - Fandom, Stormblood - Fandom, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragonWitch/pseuds/RoseDragonWitch
Summary: The Warrior of Light was allowed a chance for rest while fighting at the Wall was taking place. As she visits Ul’dah one morning though, she heard some very interesting news… that a Far Eastern swordmaster was accepting challengers at the Coliseum. Unable to pass up a challenge, she goes to battle him, only to be given a chance to learn more than she ever thought.Spin-off story of Azure Skies and Crimson Squall series.





	1. The Way of the Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I did not plan on doing a story like this, but I have a close friend who really enjoys my Azure Skies and Crimson Squall stories and asked me to do a kind of side story for the Samurai and Red Mage quests, which she loves and now majors as. This story will be taking place both right before and during the Stormblood MSQ, and will be covering the Samurai questline, which was really good. For those who have read my other story Eyes Ever Heavensward, the samurai quests 50 to 60 will be happening before the last few chapters of that story and show what my character Claire Faye had been up to before meeting Alphinaud in the Great Gubal Library. (Possibly more of her feelings of everything that had been happening up till that point as well.) There will be 12 chapters in all that will cover the samurai questlines, including all the characters and battles that take place. And since I already have most of it finished, I will by trying to put a chapter up every one or two days. I may or may also be doing the Red Mage quests in another story, but for now, please enjoy the Samurai job quests. 
> 
> Oh, and for those of you who haven’t played as Samurai yet… MAJOR SPOLIER ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_“Far across the rolling waves, towards the rising sun, there lies the island nation of Hingashi._

_In the distant past, the realm's great lords vied for supremacy over its sea-girt confines in a long and bloody conflict. And taking to battle in their lieges' names were noble swordsmen whose art was forged in the crucible of war: the samurai._

_Eventually, the nation was unified under one banner, and these warriors came to wield their katana not upon fields as part of an army, but upon streets as protectors of the peace._

_But as a neglected blade grows dull with rust, so too do men forget their purpose. Amidst waning memories of the old ways, a determined few hold fast to their convictions, hands by katana grips, awaiting the moment for steel to sing.”_

_-FFXIV Lore._

It was late in the afternoon when the ship finally spotted land in the distance.

The ship was returning from a long journey that began at the port of Kugane, and to see Eorzea come into view was a joyful sight for sore and tired eyes of the crew. There were only a few passengers who had sought for a seat across the sea, and now almost all of them had retreated below deck to gather up their possessions for departure.

There was only one traveler who stood on the deck and watched as the land grew causally larger with every moment. An aged samurai dressed in a long grey Haori and a worn jingasa upon his head was enjoying the salty spray from the ocean as he rested a weathered hand upon a katana that hung at his side.

“Take it easy there, old man,” one of the sailors called to him as he began to help tighten the sails so that they could catch the wind more easily. “We’ll be at port soon enough. You might want to rest while ye get the chance?”

“Thank you for your concern,” the samurai said politely to the sailor. “But you need not worry for my health.”

But no sooner did he say it then he felt a sharp pain travel through his chest and he had to grab hold of the railing to steady himself. He breathed in deeply, willing the pain to leave him for the moment. He had a task that he must see fulfilled, he will not let his age stop him before he even fully arrived.

“Ye alright there, old timer?” the sailor asked again, looking up in concern. “We got ourselves someone who knows medicine on board if ye need it?”

“No, no, I’ll rest when we get there,” he replied as he looked on firmly ahead of him. “The journey was harder on me than I thought, but I will be just fine.”

The sailor shrugged and went back to work as the aged samurai closed his eyes and began to meditate in an effort to calm himself. Growing old was cruel at times. But he knew that this would happen the moment that he left Hingashi. It hurt him dearly to have to leave his homeland behind him, but also he knew that there was no other road for someone like him to take. So, he used what little money he had left and made for Kugane, where he bought himself passage to a new land. This… Heir’s Ear, he believed it to be called? Strange name.

But the last few weeks at sea had not been kind to him, and stabs of pain wracked his body from time to time. He wanted to reach into his pocket and take one of the concoctions he brought with him before he boarded he left Kugane—brews that would help with the pain and restore his vigor. But he only had a handful of them left, and so he had to save them until he absolutely needed them. Still, the pain was becoming more frequent and he knew that his time was coming.

Once he mastered the pain, he opened his eyes and was a little surprised to see that they were now close enough to the land for him to see buildings rising up from the desert and palm trees that shone vividly green in the fading sunlight. They soon sailed right into the small port and he felt the warm sands beneath his feet as he stepped off the ship. It took him a few minutes to get used to the ground no longer moving beneath him, but the hot air soon relaxed him and he was much more comfortable than he had been on his way here.

He turned to the docks and his eyes widen in almost child-like wonder to see the glorious sunset that shone gold and every shade of red he could imagine across the sky and ocean until it looked like everything was ablaze. He stood there, wishing to watch the sun slowly sink below the ocean waves, and he felt a stab of envy as the sun disappeared over the horizon, already beginning its journey back to the east… where he wished that he could follow.

“Right,” he said to himself as he removed his jingasa and turned his attention to the matter at hand. From what he knew, this place, whom he believed was called Fester Bay from the sailors was a settlement that was a fair distance away from the main city in these parts—wherever that was. It was at this moment that he remembered that he was in a new land that he knew next to nothing about, and had no idea of where he should go. He was just thinking of trying to find an inn here in town to stay for the night when he heard a startled cry ringing off not far from here.

His head jerked around at the sound at once. It was faint, but it was undeniable. Someone was in trouble. He quickly made his way in the direction, wondering just what was happening in this seemingly quiet settlement. He didn’t stop moving until he spotted who had made that nose—down an alleyway, there was a small figure, whom he first believed to be a child. But as the stout, little fellow raised his head to speak, he saw a roundish face and pointed ears. There weren’t that many of them where he came from, but he believed them to be called… Laugh a Bells?

The cause of this young one’s distress had come in the form of several men, who towered over him, more than a few of them holding onto a bottle of alcohol or brandishing a weapon.

“Look, I’m sorry!” the Laugh a Bell said quickly as he moved back against the wall, as if hoping to simply just disappear. “I didn’t mean cause any trouble! Please! Just let me go! I’ll go and never come back!”

One of the threatening men laughed cruelly at the Laugh a Bell’s terror as he walked closer, fingering a knife the whole way.

“Oh, don’t be sorry,” he said with a grin. “We’re mighty grateful you came by. Now then, how about you hand us over all yer money and we’ll call it square?”

“B-But I don’t have anything on me!” the young man pleaded desperately. “Please! I got nothing that you want! Just let me go and I won’t say anything to anyone?”

“Well then…” the man grinned as he held up the knife and the Laugh a Bell cowered into a tight ball once more, waiting for the knife to come down.

“Hold it!” the aged samurai called as he made his presence known. He took them all by surprise, and they jerked up at his voice. When they saw him there a few of them pulled out swords of their own as they laughed at the sight of him. Most likely thinking that, due to his great age, he couldn’t possibly be a threat to them.

“What’s this? Back off old man!” the leader of these wicked men called. “What business is any o’ this to you?”

“You are right,” the aged samurai agreed. “It is none of my business. But I will not stand by and let you harm an innocent. A group of armed men threatening an unharmed and outnumbered individual? I cannot allow such evil to thrive.”

“Evil? What? You think this is some sort of fairytale story?” the leader of these muggers demanded. “This is real life, old man! Or are you so old that you can no longer tell the difference?”

“Chief!” one of them said as they pointed at the katana that he still wore at his side. “Look at that there blade! Never seen one like it! We could get a fortune off that?”

“Eh?” their leader asked as he eyed the sword with new interest. “Say, you might be onto something there. Old man, we'll be taking that sword if you don’t mind.”

“Sorry,” he answered back calmly as he rested his hand upon the hilt. “But I’m afraid that low cravens like you would only bring disgrace to a katana.”

Besides, this katana has already known enough disgrace by being worn by him.

“I’m sorry, did you hear a ‘if it pleases your highness?’ Because I guess I meant to say is that we will be _taking_ that nice-looking sword ye got there,” the leader said as he left the little Laugh a Bell on the ground and began to walk towards him. “You already look like you’re gonna drop dead at any second now anyway. We’re just making sure that blade of yours goes to a good home.”

“I fear I cannot allow that,” he said calmly, his hand already curling around the hilt as they drew closer. “I’m only going to say this once. Let the young man go. I am giving you a chance to repent for your crimes.”

“Bah! You lot!” the leader cried out at his men. “Kill him!”

He was suddenly surrounded and the little Laugh a Bell looked up at him in shock as he now tried to reason with the leader not to hurt the old man.

“Not even a shred of remorse,” the samurai sighed as he looked around at the armed men. “Very well. You have made your choice. Threatening a defenseless innocent… such evil cannot be suffered.”

For that moment he almost felt that he was back home in Hingashi. It seemed that no matter where you went in the world, there would always be evil lurking somewhere.

It was over in a flash. One moment the aged samurai stood there surrounded on all sides by armed men who were twice as large and young as he was… the next, they were all on the ground after having been ‘dealt’ with.

The leader was the only one who remained upright and gasped at the sight.

“What… what the seven hells happened?!” he cried, his eyes so wide that they were in danger of popping out of his head. “G-Get up, you bloody bastards! Get up! Stop joking around and kill the old man already!”

But when they didn’t move, anger filled the leader’s face as he dropped his knife and pulled out his own sword. Shouting out curses, he went charging at the samurai… which proved to be the last thing he ever would do.

As quickly as he had charged at him, it was all over and he was on the ground—where he wouldn’t harm another soul again.

The aged samurai sheathed his blade back into its sheath as he looked down at the men, stating calmly, “One less evil afflicts the realm.”

He was about to leave when the young Laugh a Bell came running up to him, his eyes wide and full of admiration.

The samurai looked down and asked politely, “Are you alright young master? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

The young Laugh a Bell shook his head as he said gratefully, “Thank you so much for your help! I don’t know how to thank you! I just came here looking for recruits, when I saw this here group. I took a chance and I almost paid for it with my life. A thousand times over, thank you!”

The samurai nodded down at him kindly.

“I am glad to have been of service,” he said. “If it is not too much trouble, would you be able to show me around this area? I fear I just arrived and know nothing about where anything is. But I suppose I am looking for a place where promising warriors gather, master…?”

“The name’s Momozigo,” he responded brightly before he got a good look at him. “A place where warriors gather? Well you see, there aren’t that many places like that around these parts. There is the Waking Sands over yonder, but as far as I know, it is all but empty now. There was an organization that had a handful of skilled warriors, one especially known all over the realm, but they left these parts long ago. Forgive me, but would I be right in guessing that you are not from this land?”

“My, was it truly that obvious?” he chuckled. “Aye, you have the right of it. My name is Musosai, and I hail far across the sea. I arrived not moments ago.”

“Well then, Musosai, allow me to be the first to welcome you,” Momozigo said with a polite bow. “Come, let us go and talk elsewhere. I will inform the Brass Blades of what happened here,” he added as he looked back at the bodies who, until moments ago, had tried to kill him. “They aren’t the first crooks who had come here praying on others. Nor will they be the last. I had only gone to them to make them an offer when they turned their blades on me. If you had not showed up when you did I… I fear I would not be standing here.”

He looked back up at him and said, “You said you are seeking a place where strong warriors gather. I think that you could do worse than Ul’dah. The shining jewel in the desert, some call it. There are travelers from all over. I would be more than happy to show you around. But, ah… if you don’t mind me asking, just what is it that you seek to find?”

“I made the journey here from the Far Eastern lands of Hingashi on two matters,” Musosai explained as they walked out of the alley and into the open air. “I am seeking to hunt down a Hingan fugitive. But the other matter, equally important, I came here with the hopes of finding myself a pupil in which I can train in the art of the samurai.”

“A samurai!?” Momozigo gasped in awe. “I’ve heard about the sword welders of the Far East! They say that they are masters of the blade! You must tell me more! If nothing else, at least let me treat you to a meal to show you my gratitude for saving me.”

“I would be happy to take you up on your offer for a warm meal,” Musosai agreed gratefully. “The journey has been long and I am not as young as I once was. While we travel to this city in the desert, you can tell me more about Heri’s Ear.”

Momozigo looked confused at the moment he said the name of this land, but he pushed it aside as he bowed low.

“We shall take a carriage to Ul’dah,” he promised at once. “And we can talk more on the way there!”

He then went running off to look for one of those horse-bird drawn carriages that Musosai had heard about, but had never really thought of actually seeing one with his own two eyes. Or his nose, for the smell from them was enough to make him feel faint. Still, he was grateful that he wouldn’t have to walk the rest of the way as Momozigo returned with the carriage for them.

“I know the carriage-driver,” he explained as they sat down in the back and the driver had finished hitching up his horse-birds. “He was just planning on heading back to the city anyway, so he sees no problem why he can’t give us a ride there. I’ll show you around Ul’dah and maybe we can find a place that will be able to help you.”

Musosai did not speak much the rest of the journey there, for Momozigo was doing all the talking as he explained everything he knew about Ul’dah. He found himself quite enjoying his chatter and smiled as he tried to remember everything that was being said, though much of it went over his head, if truth be told.

It was pitch dark out by the time that they arrived outside the gates and he got his first look at the city. His eyes widen at the sight of a towering structure rose up above them upon a hill. A massive gate surrounded the city on all sides while towering stone, shaped in mostly rounded rooftops that seemed to challenge the sky.

He truly wasn’t in Hingashi anymore, was he?

He was grateful he had Momozigo here to guide him around the city, telling him that now was a good time to walk for they missed the heat of the desert sun. After climbing up at least a hundred steps to reach the entrance, they entered through the gates and were walking the stone streets. He could only imagine how long it must have taken for builders to labor away crafting such massive stone buildings. There weren’t that many people about, but he could see that it was normally crowded during the day… and he had to avert his eyes when he saw several girls that were showing far too much skin as they danced underneath the moonlight for a group of men.

Momozigo took him a place called the Slick Hand where they would be able to share a meal. The food was very foreign to him, but it was rich and it filled him, which he was thankful for. He passed the time telling Momozigo more of Hingashi.

“Sounds like a beautiful place,” Momozigo said as he smiled at the idea of faraway lands. “But that is no small trip you took! So you decided to make the trip all the way from Hingashi here just to find a pupil to train? Surely there would have been plenty more in Hingashi that would love a chance to learn from you?”

“I fear that there is a problem in that I have yet to find a worthy pupil in Hingashi,” he sighed, deciding not to tell him the real reason that he chose to come here. No one in their right mind would wish to train underneath him… not after what happened to…?

He forced those unpleasant memories down as he added, “I am getting old, and as your mind grows in wisdom your body starts to weaken. In Hingashi, it has always been tradition that a master samurai hands down his knowledge to the next generation, to ensure that their knowledge, and their legacy lives on. I wish to find a student I may pour all of myself into. If I can do that, then I feel that have fulfilled my purpose.”

He took a long sip of his drink as he remembered passing by many people through the streets who carried weapons with them.

“Of course, it does not seem that many here have even heard of the ways of the samurai,” he explained, “While there is no shortage of those who wield swords, ‘tis not like holding a katana. I wish to find a student who has great potential. I fear that with my age, it may not be the right decision to train someone who has never held a blade before in their lives.”

“Yes, that may be a concern,” Momozigo said before thinking it all over. That was when his face lit up and he gasped out excitedly, “Forgive me for asking you this after you just arrived and everything, but would you be interested in competing at the Coliseum?”

Musosai raised his eyebrows in confusion at his words as Momozigo explained, “Here in Ul’dah, we have the Coliseum. Where skilled fighters called gladiators fight for both coin and fame in front of a roaring crowd. Why the General of the Immortal Flames was hailed as the Bull of Ala Mhigo on the bloodsands, and he is one of the strongest warriors that you’re ever likely to meet!”

This sounded promising. While Musosai could not say that he was thrilled at the thought of making a spectacle of himself, he had long since given up his pride as well as his honor.

“I, of course, would understand if you were to say no,” Momozigo added quickly as if afraid that he may have accidently offended him. “But you see, I work as the showmaster there. And one of the hardest parts of this line of work is finding promising recruits to fight. It’s not exactly an easy lifestyle, but it can earn yourself a decent living if you work hard at it. That is why I was asking those cutthroats before you saved me, which I see now just how foolish it was. But how about you join in the bloodsands and see if you can find a warrior who is worthy of your time?”

Musosai thought this over. It really did seem like it was a plan. It wasn’t like he could walk up to random people and ask them to fight him. Yet…?

“I appreciate the offer, Momozigo,” he told him. “But I am not interested in trying to win fame or fortune. I seek only the right pupil.”

“I know that,” Momozigo said quickly. “But we can say that you will be for pre-fight entertainment or something. That any and all are welcome to challenge you to a battle! Maybe a little straight forward than you might expected, but it’s not a half bad idea is it?”

Musosai pondered his proposal and weighed his options. All the while his hand reached for the mythrite uchigatana and the soul crystal that he had brought with him from Hingashi, having been planning on giving them to the person he had decided to call his pupil when he found them.

“Very well,” he agreed at last, “While it may not be the plan I had in mind when I arrived here, but I believe that the Kami brought me to you in your hour of need for a reason. I agree to your proposal, Momozigo. But I have a condition. That they are to fight with the selfsame blade that I wield. While there may be skilled swordsman at this Coliseum of yours, that doesn’t mean much to me. Even a child can swing around a sword with reckless abandon. I seek someone who I believe will come to master the katana and work to master the grace and elegance of such a weapon.”

“True, I know that there are some gladiators who don’t seem to care about waving a weapon around so long as it hits someone,” Momozigo agreed as he thought it over. “But that is why it won’t just be open to the gladiators. We can have it open to adventurers as well!”

“To who?” he asked and he quickly learned about the life of an adventurer. Brave young men and women who devoted themselves to seeking out danger and glory all across the realm. They were free to go wherever they want and were often the ones who heed the call to help those in need, whether it be slaying a foul beast that was plaguing innocents, or simply aiding those in small tasks.

“They sound much like samurai,” he said, greatly interested now.

“I guess so,” Momozigo said with a smile. “Granted, not all adventurers are like that, of course. But more than a few of them do seek out to help those in need. I would say that finding a skilled adventurer may be your best chance at finding a pupil. As a matter of fact, this city is always seeing new and old adventurers arriving all the time! Many of them are skilled warriors in not just the sword, but also of magic. As well as many of them are known as skilled crafters who even work on crafting their own weapons. Aye, I think that finding an adventurer may be the only way for you to go.”

“Ah, full glad I am that we have met, my friend,” Musosai informed him, and he was starting to get excited now. “But how will we entreat them to come to the Coliseum to challenge me?”

“We simply have to get the word out,” Momozigo stated, “Usually, only trained gladiators are allowed to fight at the Coliseum. However, adventurers are allowed to compete at special events. Most do that for the coin and glory, that much is true. But there are always those who are seeking a powerful opponent to fight? And if word gets out that we have a Far Eastern samurai taking on challengers, why, it should be like vultures to a desert carcass and they will flock to our door for a chance to fight you. I suggest that we also put out some kind of reward for challenging you, and the one whom you deem worthy to become your pupil will win it…?

“Ah, then how about this?” Musosai suggested as he set the mythrite uchigatana on the table in front of them, along with the soul crystal that contained the memories of the samurai. “We tell them that the winner will be given a rare Hingashi treasure. For the art of the samurai is not taught in these lands. So a chance to learn would be a great treasure.”

“It sounds like a plan!” Momozigo said with a grin and jumped about excitedly. “I’ll head over to the Coliseum at once and get it all ready to go! In the meantime, why don’t you stay at the inn here? I know the inn keeper, and if you mention my name, they should allow you to stay here for free for the time being. I’ll come back to inform you when everything is set! So don’t go too far you hear?”

“You have my gratitude,” he said honestly as he watched Momozigo bow and jumped from his chair as he headed towards the door.

Ah, the Kami can be as kind as they are sometimes cruel. He had only arrived in Heri’s Ear for less than a day, but already he was on the right path to finding his pupil. All he had to do now was wait, and hope that his pupil would come to him soon.

*Several Days Later*

A young woman was walking along the streets of Ul’dah, merely visiting old, familiar sites, as she looked for something to do. It was hard to believe how long it had been since the battle at the Wall at the border of Gridania, and it would only be a matter of time before she and the other Scions would be asked to look more into the matter.

But for now, she wanted to leave that behind… to forget, even for a short time. She looked upwards to a bright sky with hot sun shining down on them all. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the warmth on her face, emptying her mind at that moment.

She was exhausted—yet, at the same time, she was not the type of person to just sit back and take a vacation—though it did sound tempting if truth be told. The fact was, she had grown bored. She travelled across Eorzea, joining in every guild she could find, and just seemed to have run dry on learning something new.

She was yearning for something to take her mind off everything that seemed to weigh down upon her soul these days. She wished for something to distract her from her constant burdens that she must carry with her as the Warrior of Light.

She must grow stronger and be prepared for whatever is to come next.

But no sooner did she think that was she nearly run over. She opened her eyes in time to catch herself and saw that it had been an excited Ul’dahn citizen who had done the deed.

“Thal’s balls, just when you think you’ve seen it all! The world’s full of surprises!” he gasped excitedly to himself, not even realizing that he almost knocked her to the ground.

“Excuse me, but what are you talking about?” she asked politely in a quiet voice as she steadied herself.

“What am I talking about, you ask?” he asked, only too eager to tell someone of whatever amazing surprise he had seen. “Oh, nothing much—just the most amazing bladework I’ve ever seen!”

She tilted her head in surprise at his words—wondering just what was happening in Ul’dah this day. She thought it sounded like there was a new fighter at the Coliseum to her if he was this excited for a fight, yet…?

“It wasn’t even the main card, either, but light entertainment,” he explained, now on a roll, “A Far Eastern fellow, old enough to be my grandfather, appeared and called for challengers. But who should answer him but a brute of a gladiator? People thought it was either mummery or a sick joke. After, all what could one expect from such a mismatch—the old and infirm versus the young and in form? But when the action began, the old man proceeded to drop everyone’s jaws—his opponent’s not least of all—with his blistering bladework!”

She didn’t say anything as she let him continue talking, but she felt her interest grow the more that she had heard of him.

“The most riveting moment, though, was when he had the challenger on the back foot. For instead of finishing the job, he went and sheathed his blade!” the Ul’dah citizen went on, as if he had just seen the most amazing battle in the history of the world. “Putting your steel away in the heat of battle… well, that’s akin to committing suicide. This wasn’t lost on the gladiator, who lunged in with a might swing. The spectators gasped collectively, thinking it was over. And it was… but not for the old man. For in the next instant, before anyone could comprehend what had happened, his opponent was crumpled on the ground! In one fell stroke, and with impossible speed, the old man had drawn his sword and dealt the telling blow. A few heartbeats passed in stunned silence, then the stands erupted in riotous cheering. Gods, just recounting it gives me the chills! The speed, the precision, the elegance… simply sublime! How’s it possible I had never heard of these Far Eastern warriors? These ‘samurai’?”

Samurai? Her first thought that it may have been Gosetsu. But no, that couldn’t be right, he was still at the Rising Stones with Yugiri. Still, a samurai was seeking challengers in the Coliseum? She was most certainly interested, for after seeing Gosetsu in battle, she had been hoping for a chance to test her skills against a samurai. Especially after hearing all this. To sheathe your blade in the middle of a battle only to finish the fight in one blow? That certainly sounds like it would have been a fight that she wished she could have seen.

“Excuse me,” she asked carefully, “But is this samurai accepting all challengers? Or simply gladiators?”

The man looked at her in surprise at the question before his eyes widen in understanding.

“W-Wait, are you thinking what I think you’re thinking, and you want to face the old man?” the man asked before giving her advice, “Well, that silver-tongued showmaster was looking for a new challenger, but you don’t want to do this. Let someone else be the fool.”

She merely smiled as she nodded her head at his concern, but when she turned on her heel and left, she went straight towards the Coliseum. Her blood almost singing with the promise of a new fighting style was just around the corner.

*Musosai*

Musosai was sitting there meditating as he tried to calm his mind as well as the pain that shook his old bones. He took several calming breaths, his mind remarkably clear as he waited for news to reach him on another challenger. Though it was hard to do so when he heard Momozigo arguing with the crowd just outside the doors, demanding to know when he would fight again.

“I am sorry,” Momozigo’s voice said to them once again, “But without any willing challengers to fight him, there is naught else I can do. The samurai is only staying here with us for a short time for this event. He will fight until we find someone who will win the rare Hingan treasure. And until we receive willing challengers, I can’t tell you when the next battle will be.”

Musosai was grateful that Momozigo was able to convince the crowd to go on their way, many of them letting out sighs of disappointment that they may not get another battle right away. But he had no intension of staying here for much longer. He already disliked making a show of his abilities to a crowd of fans against blood-thirsty men who were warriors in name only. Such as the case with the last one, who had tried to attack him when he had resheathed his blade… because of such cowardly methods, he was cast out of the Coliseum in disgrace. Nothing could be done about that though, for he did not deserve to be called a warrior, more like a brute.

Not to say that all of his challengers were like that. There were many gladiators, and a handful of adventurers who had come to challenge them. Many fought honorably, and accepted their losses gracefully. But so far, none of them seemed to take to the way of the samurai in a way that grabbed Musosai’s attention.

As he focused on his breathing, he could hear Momozigo continuing to call out to any who would listen.

“Come one, come all, and marvel at a mystery of the Far East!” he cried out like he was a merchant trying to sell in the marketplace. “A swordsman hailing from exotic Hingashi, whose bladework is quicker than the eye can see! Don’t let his age fool you! Old though he may be, he’s already made short work of one of Ul’dah’s meanest gladiators, and he now seeks a new challenger! If you can best him, you’ll be rewarded with a rare Hingan treasure! There’s just one condition: you must fight with the same blade as the old man’s. If you think you have what it takes, proceed to the Gladiators’ Guild and make yourself known to the Far Eastern elder!”

Already beaten one of Ul’dah’s meanest gladiators…? Well, he certainly hope that didn’t also mean one of their most skilled, for if that was the case, then he would be just as disappointed with the next challenger as he was with this last one who was unable to even hold the katana up properly.

Perhaps this was a bad idea, after all? But he knew not what else he could do. No one would wish to become his pupil back in his homeland, and that was the reason he had come to this land of Heir’s Ear. He was just wondering if he would have time to be able to rest before the next challenger arrived when he sensed it.

A very powerful aura reached his senses, one that caused his eyes to snap open as he looked down the hallway. What was that? Whose aura was it that was able to make him feel so light-headed at that moment? It felt like he could sense lightning in the very air around him just before a strong storm was coming and it took his breath away.

He had to shut his eyes again as he tried to calm himself, clear his mind again. But that aura was growing stronger and stronger by the moment, as if it were approaching him. Once he managed to regain control of his senses, he opened his eyes again to be greeted with a surprise.

A lovely young woman, who couldn’t have been more than twenty summers old, approached him and it was then he realized that this spectacular aura was radiating from her as if it were light.

“This aura…” he whispered as he looked at her up and down, before she could say anything to him. “Unusual, yet undoubtedly formidable. Dare I hope a worthy challenger has come?”

She nodded silently at him and he stood so that he could greet her properly.

“Well met, friend. I am Musosai, a samurai of Hingashi. Least you wonder, samurai are swordsman of the Far East,” he explained to her at once, feeling his blood race at the thought of being able to fight and test out another potential pupil. “Yet know that the swords we wield are unlike those of this land. Katana, they are called, and for our duel I shall lend you such a blade… along with a stone—a talisman of sorts. Wear them on your person, and you shall become one of us—at least in appearance if not in sooth.”

She didn’t answer him as she arched a single eyebrow. Yet, he understood her meaning. She was certainly interested in this chance to fight him with such a unique weapon.

He handed her the Uchigatana as well as the crystal that was embedded with the mark of the samurai. As soon as she took it in her hands, the stone shone brightly, already bestowing upon her the memories of the samurai. As it glowed, she staggered slightly as her eyes shut.

Interesting… most usually fell right over when they first take a soul crystal. So she was familiar with them at the very least. She took several deep breaths, and he knew that she must be feeling pain from the memories of the techniques filling her mind. He waited as it seemed to take much longer than usual for her to steady herself and come out of the trance. But that was a good sign, for it meant more of the memories the stone was now pouring into her.

After a time, she managed to regain control and stood tall as she looked at the crystal and katana with wide eyes.

He smiled kindly as he also handed her the clothes that would suit a young, fledgling samurai. He patiently waited for her to return, and when she did, she had already regained her senses and the clothes were all fitting her perfectly with the katana sitting at her side. He was pleasantly surprised to see how natural she seemed to be in what had to be, for her, foreign garb.

The last challenger refused to wear such gear as he swung about the katana with the grace of a wild animal waving a stick—oh, just recalling the sight was enough to break his heart at how the katana was being treated.

She stepped up towards him once more, and he could see a new fire blazing in those eyes of hers.

“Ah, yes, in your gaze I see the stirrings of a newborn samurai,” he told her approvingly. “’Tis plain the stone has already bequeathed some of its memories unto you. Yet having the memories is one thing, mastering them quite another. We shall see how well you fare against me. Prepare yourself, young samurai; we begin as soon as you are ready.”


	2. Master Musosai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time as come for Musosai to face off his next challenger. She shows great potential and he grows more impressed with her skills with each moment. The only question now is will she agreed to his wish and learn the art of the samurai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Just thought that I would let you know that I will be using my own character Claire Faye to stand in as the Warrior of Light!

“You are ready, then?” he asked her, and when she nodded he finished, “Good, good, let us take to the arena.”

He let her step inside on her own to wait as he met with Momozigo, and informed him that they had a new challenger, whom he believed to be an adventurer, and that was when he realized that he had forgotten to ask the young lady her name.

Momozigo reassured him that oftentimes adventurers didn’t really care if their names are spoken in the Coliseum, mostly out of pride should they lose. But he had already gone up to the stands and was calling out to everyone that a new match had just finished being set up for them. Musosai, meanwhile went to one of the gates that led to the arena, and waited behind the gates, almost impatient for them to rise so that he could go out there.

“Gather ye round and bear witness, for another brave challenger has appeared!” Momozigo’s voice called to them all, “Next to face Musosai, swordmaster of the Far East, we have… an itinerant adventurer!”

The gates opened after that and he looked out to see this adventurer was already striding across the arena floor towards him. She didn’t seem to be paying much interest in the crowd, unlike the last one gladiator who couldn’t stop himself looking up at the stands and basked in their cheers.

He strolled out as well, meeting her in the center, only yalms apart. Her eyes had already harden as she readied herself. He could feel his hands twitch slightly in eagerness at a promising fight when…?

“Hold it right there! No one gets to take down that old bastard ‘cept me, Beroald the Last Standing! Scourge of the Sands!”

The adventurer blinked, coming out of her battle-ready stance. She turned around just as Musosai’s last defeated challenger came sprinting into the stadium from behind her. He didn’t even glance at the her as he skidded to a stop, dressed in his armor, or lack thereof, and glared at him as he looked for a fight.

“You made a fool of me earlier, but this time there’ll be no tricks!” Beroald shouted. “This time I fight with me own sword, not that pathetic excuse for a needle you handed me!”

“What’s this?” Momozigo called from above them in surprise, “Boneheaded Beroald, who was so roundly trounced but moments ago, has invaded the bloodsands!” The crowd around them either booed or laughed at Beroald as Momozigo went on, “For those who came in late, he’s the disgraced gladiator who was cast out of the Coliseum for—and I paraphrase—being an all-round odious brute!”

“The rules were plain, and you agreed to them,” Musosai reminded him calmly, knowing that he had lost that bout fair and square. He should be taking his time to learn from this defeat and how to improve himself—not trying find excuses that did not exist for his defeat. “There were no tricks.”

But Beroald wasn’t listening as he held up his sword and yelled, “Shut your mouth and fight me again!”

Musosai wasn’t impressed. Why would this gladiator rather fight with a sword that was far inferior to a katana and think that it would give him a fighting chance? He saw everything he needed to see from him earlier.

“Such eagerness for blood,” he sighed, not caring that he had the sword pointed directly at his head, “The warriors of this land are as naked blades.”

Perhaps it was with all the fighting that had gone on in these lands for the last few decades, but that was neither here nor there. Just because one knows how to hold up a sword, doesn’t mean that they are any skilled in using it.

Musosai then flicked out his own katana and with an easy grace and spun he spun about, striking at Beroald’s blade. Beroald barely paid any attention, not realizing that he already lost before the battle even began. He just stood there grinning… when his blade broke in half and the broken pieces fell to the ground with a clatter.

It seemed to take Beroald a few seconds for him to fully grasp what happened. The look of stunned shock on his face was more than worth the interruption as Musosai looked back at him. If he was eager to fight him, he would do it, only to win again. But he did not wish to waste his time when he had a new challenger waiting.

Beroald’s eyes shook with fear as he took a step backwards away from him.

“I-I’ll get you next time!” he warned before he turned and ran for the exit, running right past the adventurer, who had not said a word the entire time as she watched—as if amused in what was going on.

“And with that distraction out of the way,” Musosai said apologetically to her as he moved back into a fighting position. “We may continue where we left off.”

She nodded in agreement before she unsheathed her own katana, holding it up in front of her with both hands. Ah, already he could see that she had a good grip upon it. Good, this was a promising start. He too, held up his own blade, readying himself to see just what she was capable of.

“It begins! How will this challenger fare against the enigmatic elder?” Momozigo asked as they faced off.

“Now then, let us see how well you wield the katana,” he said as she came at him. They met midway and he threw out a strike, which she blocked. “Come at me with all your might.”

He stood there as she came charging at him, unleashing an Enpi attack, a flying blade attack that could hit an opponent from a distance.

He blocked it as he swung back, with her using the ability of Third Eye to reduce the attack. Some of the more basic attacks that samurai first learned, but already she seemed to have a good grasp of them. She followed up with a Hakaze and Jinpu combo before unleashing a Gekko, creating a perfect image of the full moon as she struck. Beautiful and elegant were her movements. That was when she sheathed her blade, taking him by surprise when he recognized that stance. Iaijutsu… whenever one successfully pulls off a series of attacks they gain what is known as Sen… and when you have enough, you can execute a certain weapon skill.

She had one Sen, so she was now using the attack of Higanbana, which she brought down upon him in a powerful blow. It struck him hard, which he knew that he was lucky to cast his own Third Eye technique to reduce damage.

“Good, precise movements,” he said approvingly as he watched, even offering her suggestions on how to improve. “You have a feel for the blade. There is no need to hold back.”

She came at him then, and he blocked, but it was a narrow thing, for the strength that he felt behind that blow was enough that it almost sent him back a few feet. In sheer brute strength, he could tell that she had him beaten, but she was still trying to remember all the techniques that she only just now learned.

That wasn’t the point anyway, he was already impressed with what she was capable of just by wielding a katana for the first time. Once more she was using the combo of Gekko before using Hakaze once more. That attack was followed by the move of Shifu, which speeds up a weaponskill cast time! She used that well! What joy it was to see the move of Kasha and the images of ghostly cherry blossoms dancing in the air.

“Oho!” he cried out when she sheathed her blade once more and he grinned, “Yes! Let your blade steep in strength ere you unleash it!”

That was when she used Tenka Goken! The skill that acquires 2 Sen in order to be unleashed properly.

Back and forth this went as she used more of the combos with Gekko and Kasha. After using Hakaze once more, she used the power of Yukikaze… and he felt the cold winds of winter nip at his skin when it clashed with his blade, weakening him from that last attack.

“The stone harbors the techniques of the samurai,” he tutored her as she spun about and dealt another blow, which he blocked, “You must draw them forth.”

And draw them forth she did. When she sheathed her blade for the third time, he saw the ice forming around her feet and he moved just as she unleashed a powerful blade attack that swung through the air in the form of a full moon and the images of flower petals danced in the wind.

She used Midare Setsugekka?! Already she had learned the three skills of Iaijutsu? Remarkable! It had taken himself years of practice to understand that technique! Never had he seen someone learn so quickly in so short a time! Just the knowledge of that alone was enough to almost knock him off his feet!

He had seen all that he needed to see and knew at once that there was no longer any need to go further.

“That will do,” he said firmly, “Victory is yours, young one.”

She blinked in great surprise at that as he smiled, showing her that this was no trick, that he meant ebery word.

“And the challenger wins!” Momozigo called out loudly, as Musosai sheathed his sword and observed her with fascination. He knew that there were many in the crowd who were also confused as to what just happened, but couldn’t stop smiling.

“To draw forth such strength from the stone in so short a time…” he said in wonder, “You are no ordinary woman. As promised, I shall bestow upon you the rarest of Hingan treasures: training in the way of the samurai!”

She didn’t seem to understand as she sheathed her blade and tilted her head in confusion, silently asking him what this was about.

“What is the matter?” he asked, worry inside him that she may refuse, “Our techniques are not found in this land, hence their great worth. As my pupil, you would train under my watchful eye and learn even the most puissant of my techniques.”

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to ask him something, but before she could even say a sound, a familiar voice yelled from behind him.

“Why, you lying bastard!”

Musosai turned around to see that Beroald was back, this time with a group of other gladiators right behind him as they dashed into the arena.

“All that fighting and there wasn’t even any coin in it?” Beroald yelled as he stomped around, much like how a child would when throwing a tantrum.

“What’s this?” Momozigo called out from above them again, and this time he sounded more annoyed than surprised. “Boneheaded Beroald is back, and this time he’s brought friends! This man doesn’t know when to give up!”

The crowd seemed to think so as well, and they were beginning to boo down at him, which got his attention as he glared.

“You got a problem, come down here and say it!” he roared up at them.

“At no point was it said that the treasure is an object, let alone coin,” Musosai reminded him calmly, “Besides, winning it was well beyond you.”

“Shut the hells up!” Beroald snapped back, his pride already heavily wounded and was close to losing it completely, “This time, I’ll show you my true strength!”

Musosai sighed and shook his head, already seeing exactly where this was going, as he said, “Your strength lies in numbers, ‘twould seem. Very well, if you insist on another trouncing, then so be it. But know that this time ‘tis not I who will deal it, but my pupil.”

He knew that it was reckless and thoughtless of him, but he needed to be sure. Besides, he was already worn out from having been on the receiving end of her pure, raw strength that had made his arms go numb as she struck at him with a katana.

He turned around to face the adventurer again as he said, “Having seen your potential firsthand, he and his ilk out not pose you any trouble.”

She stepped back, looking startled at the suggestion, but probably sensing that these gladiators weren’t going to let them leave this place easily, she flicked out her katana as Beroald ordered his men, “Whoever she is, take care of her, too!”

Beroald had four of his men, each one armed with a bow surround her. Musosai stood off to the side to watch, ready to rush in and help should she need it. But from what he saw himself mere moments ago, he had little doubt that she was more than a match for these men.

“Oh, dear, this isn’t in the script!” Momozigo called out as cries of excitement were heard from all over the crowd, some even leaning dangerously far over the side so that they could get a better view, “The duel has become a free-for-all, and it’s the challenger against them all!”

But the adventurer barely drew breath as held up her blade, thus blocking all four arrows that were sent at her at once.

“No one makes a fool of me in my Coliseum!” Beroald yelled as she went for one of the bowmen, “Feather her! The so-called pupil!”

But the words were barely out of his mouth when she already brought down one gladiator and was already going for the next. Fine form, truly fine, it was as if she had practice the way of the katana for years. Indeed, Musosai found it difficult to believe that this was her first time using such a blade as she took down the second bowman in just two strikes.

Once all four bowmen were down, Beroald yelled, “Bloody hopeless, the lot of you! Let’s see how your puny sword fares against an axe or two!”

He then sent in the two gladiators at his side. She jumped up to avoid the swing of one such axe and Musosai raised his eyebrows in surprise. Clearly she was no stranger when it came to battle, for she was light on her feet as well and was very strategic of where the axes blows would come from.

He was amazed to see her move to face them both and unleashed Fuga, and attack that dealt damage to all enemies in front of her. That was followed immediately by the attack of Oka, and more cherry blossoms danced around her as she struck at both.

“Hurry up and make her dead already!” Beroald shrieked, and Musosai was starting to think that she was showing off when she used Fuga again, and this time using the power of Mangetsu, which delivered another spinning blade of a perfect circle of the moon afterwards, bringing both gladiators down in just one move. Oh, what a sight it was to see as the gladiators, almost twice her size, crumbled.

“Bah, if you want something done right,” Beroald snarled as he charged ahead with a new sword. “No one beats me in my Coliseum! No one!”

He seems to have forgotten that he already lost. And now it was clear that he was no match for this fledgling samurai.

“Oho, Beroald joins his own fight! Finally!” Momozigo called as the crowd booed him. “Student samurai versus grizzled gladiator! Who will prevail in this class between good and ugly?”

Beroad was able to send her flying backwards, forcing her to dodge the next attack as she came running up to face him. While she had already mastered many techniques and abilities, it was clear that she still had much to learn when it came to mastering the katana. When he, himself, was fighting her, he was holding back, serving as mostly as a practice for her to get the feel for her new skills. Musosai had been letting her get use to gather Sen for Higanbana and Midare Setsugekka as she fought to weaken him and strengthen her own skills. The more that she fought, the more natural it seemed to become for her.

Beroad used attacks that hit the area around him, as well as bashing her with a shield that knocked her back. He then used an attack that could spread across at least half the arena. But he was too slow and wasted too much time to make it flashy for the crowd as she easily stepped up behind him to avoid the attack.

That was when she used one more technique… Ageha, which was a powerful attack that can only be used when a target is weakened enough. It had been enough for Beroald, who was barely able to stand up from that blast.

“S-Sod this!” Beroald yelled when he finally realized that he was out of his league, “I’m gonna make you hurt, old man, if it’s the last thing I do! Yaaaaaaargh!”

In desperation and frustration, Beroald turns his fury upon Musosai and went charging straight at him. But Musosai knew that he wasn’t even worth drawing his blade this time.

Beroald attacked him blindly, missing him completely—yet even this seemed to be too much for this disgraced gladiator. Exhausted and spent from his battle with his new pupil, Beroald was gasping for breath as Musosai asked, “…You are done? Then allow me.”

He then kicked out at him, sending him flying backwards and collapsed in a heap on the ground, out cold.

He chuckled softly as he commented to the adventurer, who was taken aback by how it ended, “Not even worth drawing my blade. Well fought, young one. I have seen all I need to see.”

“And the winner is the challenger! What fearsome fighters these samurai! Let’s give her a rounding applause!” Momozigo called and the stands erupted into cheers. But Musosai barely paid any attention to the cries around him as the adventurer sheathed her katana, which he hoped would remain at her side.

“Come with me,” he asked humbly, “We have much to discuss.”

She nodded silently as she followed him out of the bloodsands, heading back to the arena’s entrance where they first met, and he turned back to face her.

“Forgive me,” he said apologetically, “I know it was wrong to force that fight upon you. And yet I find I do not regret having done so, for it has reaffirmed beyond any doubt the promise I had glimpsed in you.

She didn’t answer as she stood there, waiting for an explanation to what was going on.

“Long did I search in my native land for a pupil, but I found none fit to be a vessel for my knowledge,” he told her. “The problem, I concluded, lay in my people’s way of thinking—the zeal with which they uphold tradition to the detriment of all else.”

Well, that was partially true. But he also knew that no one would wish to be taught under him after what happened…? He pushed that aside, forcing those memories down as he tried to focus on the matter at hand.

“So it was that I set forth for a new land, this Heir’s Ear,” he went on, “I place myself in the midst of your most able swordsmen, offering myself up as a spectacle in hopes of finding a worthy soul. And find her I did—in you.”

He waited for a moment, expecting her to say something, but still she did not speak. He could tell now that she wasn’t much of a talker. As a matter of fact, he realized that he had yet to hear her voice.

“Now, I realize how all this may appear,” he added, speaking with full sincerity in his own voice now, hoping that she would agree to his one wish. “To you, I could be but a strange old fool spouting nonsense, but I am well past caring about appearances.”

He knew that he had found the right person, his hopes of finding a pupil with such potential turned out better than he had ever hoped for, and he did not wish to see this one last chance for atonement to disappear. “I speak with all earnest when I say that other is none other into whom I would pour my knowledge. And so I ask of you, will you consent too being my pupil?”

He waited for what felt like an agonizingly long time as she thought over his request. He could feel his old heart beating so hard against his chest that it was becoming painful. But to his great delight and relief, she nodded in agreement.

“Ahhh, words cannot well express my joy!” he said happily. “From this moment on, we are master and student! Now then, I would know your name. By what are you called?”

Thinking about it, it seemed almost foolish to ask this woman to become his pupil when he knew nothing about her. But at long last, she broke her silence.

“Claire,” she told him in a soft voice. “My name is Claire Faye.”

Claire… such a gentle name for a warrior. But this only confirmed his belief that he had done the right thing in coming to Heir’s Ear. He did not wish to make the same mistakes again… the shame that he feels now is already beyond forgiveness. He wished for a warrior with great potential to wield a katana, ‘tis true… but he also yearned for a soul of gentleness. Only time would tell.

“Claire…” he repeated to himself. “‘Tis a fine name. Without further ado, Claire, we shall commence your training. Pray join me at the nearby tavern—the Slick Hand.”

She looked mildly confused at his request but didn’t question it as she followed him out of the Coliseum and into the bright, hot sun of this desert city. They walked on mostly in silence, but he did not mind. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence as she walked along with him and he was already starting to instruct her on her techniques, informing her of which ones were best used against one foe and multiples enemies.

She listened carefully as he also told her the best way to keep her blade sharpened and cared for—taking it all in stride until they arrived at the inn.

*Claire Faye*

Well, this certainly was now how she expected her day to go. She had merely wished to try her hand at a new weapon and see how she measured up to a samurai. The old man, who was now her new master, seemed to radiate a kind of foreign energy to her when she first met him. When he handed her the soul crystal, it resonated with her own soul, much like all the other soul crystals she carried with her.

She had grown used to the sudden rush of power rushing through her mind and body during her studies to improve her fighting abilities. This one, however, felt like someone had taken a hammer to her head and she had to fight to stay on her feet. The sudden rush of new abilities and techniques that flowed into her was disorientating and sickening.

Once the storm calmed in her mind and she was able to walk straight again, she ventured out into the Coliseum to fight with Musosai. She knew from the start that there had to be some meaning behind this… for he seemed more irritated with the cheering crowds than anything else. He was more focused on her and watching how she held the katana in her hands. She had the feeling though that he had held back as she fought him. His eyes had been critical and judging every move that she made like he was looking for the slightest mistake.

When he put up his katana halfway through the fight, it took her by surprise when he declared her the winner. At first, she believed that it was some kind of joke, but when he told her what this was all about, how he had been looking for a new pupil, it all came together in a rush of understanding. He had done all of this, not to fight challengers, but to find one whom he could teach.

And for some reason, he had picked her.

As he spoke to her, she listened carefully to everything that he said, though there were still plenty of questions in her mind. Such as why come halfway around the world to teach someone who was not even from his native land? And… what was that look in his eyes when he looked away from her? Almost like there was a deep sadness that she had seen enough times to know one thing… there was something in his past that weighed heavily upon his mind. Though what part he was trying to hide was something that she couldn’t figure out.

It looked like the days to come were to be interesting indeed.

*Musosai*

As they stood there at the tavern, he began their lesson by informing her more of the history of the samurai, which he had a feeling that she may know precious little about. Which is understandable, of course. For it seemed that most people in this land have never even heard of samurai before now.

“I shall begin at the very beginning,” he began as she listened intently to his words, “In the distant past, Hingashi underwent a period of strife, during which numerous opposing factions vied for supremacy: the Age of Blood. In this age, full many took to battle with katana in hand, and in the crucial of war our art was forged—the way of the samurai. Eventually, the realm was unified under one banner and peace reigned once more. The people set aside their katana, save for we samurai, who continued to wield it as symbol of authority. And with that authority comes a grave responsibility: protecting the peace.”

Otherwise, they can cause as much harm as well as good. They had only begun their relationship of master and pupil, but already he was hiding something important from her, already he was lying. And he hated himself for it. But still, it was necessary that he say, so that he need not worry that she would make the same mistakes that he, himself, had made.

“To ensure that the Age of Blood is never repeated, we samurai seek out the wicked and bring them to account. In so doing, we ward of chaos and preserve wording in the realm. Such is our calling,” he reasoned, trying to show her just how important it was that she understand. “Hingashi or Heir’s Ear. It matters not where we are; this calling guides us always. To that end, we shall journey the land, you and I, on a quest to right wrongs. As one who has grasped the foundations of our art, it is your surest path to mastery. Our efforts begin in this very city. I shall cast about for evil that has taken root here, and then we may proceed to excise it.”

She agreed to this plan, and he was glad to also have such a good listener as well as a warrior for his new pupil.

Just then, Momozigo approached them both with a wide smile on his face.

“Well now, that certainly got exciting quick!” he said happily, “But with some even quicker thinking, I managed to set up a wager and turn tidy profit!”

Musosai chuckled at that as he turned to face his friend and responded with thankfulness, “Momozigo, I owe you a debt of gratitude. Thanks to you, I have found my pupil at long last. I pray that you will live comfortably with your winnings.”

But it seemed that Momozigo did not come to him to bid his farewells, rather he had a surprising request to ask.

“Actually, I had a mind to join you; wherever you go, I sense that coin will follow,” he answered him quickly. “And besides, it seems you’re planning to root out evil in our fair city? If so, you’d do well to have me along. With my connections, I can procure the information you’re like to need. Then there’s the small matter of your complete and utter lack of knowledge of Eorzea.”

Musosai thought that over to himself. Yes, he did make a fair point. In the short time that he had been here, Momozigo certainly seemed to know his way around here, and was able to set up challengers for him at the Coliseum with his connections. And if the aged samurai had to be honest with himself, he had grown quite fond of the young one’s company and idle chatter.

“There is that, indeed,” he agreed, “Had fate not seen fit to unite us, I never would have found my way here from Fester Bay.”

“And I wouldn’t be standing here breathing!” Momozigo reminded him. “If anyone owes anything, it’s me. You saved me from those cutthroat bandits when I tried recruiting them or the Coliseum. Terribly reckless in hindsight…”

Well, it seemed that they had just taken on a new travelling companion and he whole-heartedly agreed to it.

Momozigo beamed at this as he looked to Claire and added, “As for you, my friend—to be marked out by old Musosai himself, you must be made of uncommon stuff indeed. Not to put the pressure on, but I have the highest hopes for you!”

Claire nodded back at him patiently as Musosai decided to let her spread her wings a bit and test her new skills on her own. She seemed to be a free-spirited one, and he felt that for right now, it may be for the best for her to train and get used to her newfound abilities on her own.

“And here we are, then. I shall undertake my search with Momzigo’s help. Until such time as there are developments, pray continue honing your new-found skills,” he said to her and she nodded again, leaving with a smile.

“She seems nice,” Momozigo said as he waved her off, watching as she left through the doors. “But I thought that the whole point was for you to have a student to teach? You’re letting her go so suddenly?”

“Mayhaps,” he said, “But you saw for yourself how easily she took to the katana.”

“That’s true,” Momozigo said as he thought back to the fight. “If I didn’t know better, I would have sworn that she was a full-fledge samurai when she went out there and started using those moves.”

“Indeed, I couldn’t have asked for one with more potential!” Musosai said brightly. “But she still has a way to go. For now, I believe it to be best not to try and smother her. But instead, give her the freedom to find her own way. When she has fully come to hone the skills she learned already, she will return and we will begin our quest. For now, we must do our part and search for any evil that may be lurking nearby.”

“Won’t that be dangerous?” Momozigo asked, sounding nervous. “There is no shortage of things happening behind the scenes. Especially here in Ul’dah where corruption and so much gold is being passed around.”

“In my homeland, the best way for a samurai to learn new skills is to test them against other such samurai of equal strength,” Musosai explained. “However, that is not possible at the moment. So, we must go for a method that works equally well. The best way to help her improve is to seek out evil and excise it. Tell me, there are a handful of cities here in Heir’s Ear?”

“Ah, yes,” Momozigo answered. “There used to be several more than what we have now, such as Aha Mhigo, but that is still under Garlean rule at the moment. Right now, we have four main nations where anyone is free to come and go as they wish. The one we’re in now is Ul’dah. The other three are the maritime city on the ocean of Limsa Lominsa, the forest-dwelling nation of Gridania, and the frozen lands of Ishgard.”

So, the desert, the forest, the ocean, and snow-capped mountains? Almost as if all the four seasons in just one land. Very good. This will give them different types of areas for his new pupil to train in. This is shaping up very nicely indeed.

“Thank you,” he said, “I can tell that your aid in this will be most helpful indeed. For now, we shall remain here in the desert and keep our eyes and ears open for any signs of evil. Once we do, we shall await my pupil to return when she is ready.”

“By the way, I don’t think that I caught her name?” he asked.

“She said that her name was Claire,” he answered back and as soon as he said it, Momozigo’s eyes widen in shock.

“Claire?” he repeated, as if sure that he heard wrong. “Claire Faye?”

“Is there a problem?” Musosai asked in concern, fearing that he was missing something important here. And it turned out that he was.

“A problem? You’re kidding right?!” Momozigo gasped as he went looking around, trying to find her. “To think that I spoke with her so lightly?! She’s known around here as the Warrior of Light! The most famous adventurer in all the realm of Eorzea! If not the strongest warrior in these lands! Her deeds in service to the realm are countless! For it was she who slew the Black Wolf when Garlemald threated Eorzea! There is always talk about how she is the primal-slayer! Meaning that she has fought powerful god-like beings and walked away alive! She even was instrumental in ending a 1000 year bloodly war in Ishgard! Oh, to think that I was speaking with a celebrity like her all this time and I didn’t even know! If the people at the Coliseum knew that she was there and they had a chance to see her fight, oh, I could only imagine the frenzy there would have been!”

Momozigo could hardly contain himself as he ran to the door as if hoping to find her and speak with her again. But Musosai stood there, thinking to himself the whole time as he let this news wash over him. So, she was already hailed as a powerful hero in these lands? It explained much, not least of all, how experienced she was when it came to battle.

“My, my,” he said slowly as he looked to the door where his new pupil had already left and Momozigo was letting out a disappointed cry when he realized that she was long gone. “The kami truly do work in mysterious ways.”


	3. The Sands of Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musosai has been waiting for his pupil to return so that they could begin their journey together. While they wait, news as reached their ears that a suspicious moneylender who preys on the poor. They go to confront him, yet is he working alone?

It had only been a few days since he had parted with his pupil, but Musosai was already impatient to get started on their journey.

Just the next morning after the fight at the Coliseum, he awoke in terrible pain. He had remained confined to his room for most of that day, desperately trying to find a way to curb the agony that he was in.

In desperation, he had been forced to take one of the potion bottles that were able to restore his vigor and block pain for a short time. He had to be careful though. He only had four small bottles left and so he had to only use them when he had no other choice. When he was finally able to walk again, he stepped out into the hot, dry air and it warmed him instantly—seemingly taking pity on his aching body.

Thankfully, neither Claire, nor Momozigo were around him that day so they had no idea of what he was hiding from them. The day after that however, he met with Momozigo, who had already proclaimed some interesting news about a possible evil that was lurking beneath these desert sands.

“A moneylender?” Musosai repeated as they shared a meal together at the Slick Hand. “And you believe him to have less than honorable intensions?”

“That is just what I heard,” Momozigo answered. “That is why I decided to take the next few weeks off from work so that I could look more into this.”

“And you are certain that they will not mind you taking a break from your duties at the Coliseum?” Musosai asked, hoping that he wasn’t about to get him into trouble.

“Don’t you worry about a thing,” Momozigo reassured him. “They know how spontaneous I can be and I was due for a vacation anyway. Besides, I told them that I would be keeping an eye out for new recruits to join the Coliseum if we are to travel all over the realm! Everything will be covered for me until I return. I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

“I see,” Musosai said keenly. “Very well then. First we shall find out more about this moneylender and when my pupil is ready to come back, we will begin.”

“When do you think she will be back?” Momozigo asked eagerly.

“When she feels that she needs more to learn,” he reassured him. “It shouldn’t be too much longer now.”

And he was right. For it was just the morning after that talk did she return to the Slick Hand, already looking more the samurai since he last saw her. It was clear, even to his old eyes, that she had trained much since she left here.

“Ah, Claire. ‘Tis good to see you again, and stronger for your tireless training,” he said warmly when he saw her approaching him. Momozigo squeaked excitedly when he saw her, but said nothing else as he let Musosai explained, “Now then, within the sandblasted walls of this city, we have identified an evil that wants for excising: an unscrupulous moneylender who preys upon the poor.”

“This I learned by plying a certain businessman with coin,” Momozigo said quickly and blushed red when she looked down at him with interest. “Apparently, the crook in question has been doing his round at Stonesthrow. He charges exorbitant rates on the meagerest sums, and those unable to return it in full are forced into slavery.”

Yes, Momozigo had informed him of this yesterday when he had learned more information about this moneylender and the thought made his blood boil that anyone would take such advantage over the poor.

“This is no man, but a leech that feeds off the least fortunate among us,” he said in disgust. “Such evil cannot be suffered! Let us head to the shantytown, Storm’s Blow and speak with the denizens.”

So the three of them finally left for the first leg of their journey together. He was still having trouble finding his way around Ul’dah however, so he was grateful that Momozigo seemed to know every alley and street by heart as he led them outside the gates. They found this Storm’s Blow just a stone’s throw away from the same gates, where the poor were forced to live in shabby tents and were mostly dressed in rags. It was a sad sight to see and he felt his heart going out to these people.

But while there wasn’t much that he could do over the state of the poor, he could make their lives easier and safer by bringing this moneylender to justice.

“It seems a great gulf divides the rich and poor in this nation,” he said to his companions. “Hingashi, I am sad to say, is no different.”

He then had them split up and began asking around anyone who would be willing to talk to them. He found a few unfortunate souls, who were more than happy to curse this moneylender by telling him how he had all but robbed them of everything they had and were still forced to keep paying him.

“Do the peacekeepers around here do nothing to help?” he asked them curiously.

“I don’t think they rightly know about it, to be honest,” one man sighed. “Besides, it’s not like they care or nothin’ about us suffering here, now do they?”

He wanted to say that he was surprised by that, but he honestly wasn’t. He had seen this too often back in Hingashi as well. There will always be a wall dividing the rich and poor, but it didn’t stop it from hurting when he saw just how big that gap was.

Claire soon returned to him with more grim tales of some of the sufferings that this moneylender had caused them.

“They all said the same thing,” he said when he felt her approach him. “That he comes to them when they need money most, acting like he really does care. At first everything seems alright, but then he goes around and increases the interest rate until it grows so high that they cannot pay him back.”

Musosai glanced at her and asked, “I’m guessing that you heard similar stories?”

She nodded as she added, “Yes. And right now, there’s apparently a young girl who is about to be sold off to pay off the debts.”

Musosai’s eyes narrowed at that and he felt fury in his heart as she told him how the girl was desperate for money to get medicine for her ill father. But now was threatened to be ‘paid’ off to another client of the moneylender.

“It seems I was too kind earlier,” he sighed, “This man is no leech; he is the stain that night soil leaves behind. Let us seek out this downtrodden damsel, who sought only to do right by her father. I shall find Momozigo and join you presently.”

She nodded and left as he was left to track down Momozigo, who was asking another group of the moneylender’s victims. After explaining the news to him, Momozigo couldn’t have looked more aghast by what he heard.

“W-We got to do something!” he said at once, “We gotta help that poor girl! We can’t just stand by and let this happen!”

“We will, Momozigo, we will,” he promised. “For now, let us track down this downtrodden maiden and ask her for her side of the story first before we do anything else. Claire’s looking for her as we speak. Mayhaps even found her by now.”

It wasn’t difficult tracking down his young pupil. He simply had to search for a flash of pink hair and he found her standing next to a young woman, hardly more than a girl, as she was shaking with uncontrollable fear. She was looking around with a twitch in her face as though she could sense evil spirits all around her.

They soon joined her as they heard the downtrodden daughter confess to Claire, “Aye, you heard right. Da needed medicine badly, so we borrowed a handful o’ coins. But afore we knew it, a handful became a chestful, an’ now I’m having’ to work to pay it back.”

She lowered her head and shook it despairingly as she added, “But the interest grows faster’n I can work, an’ the moneylender’s threatenin’ to sell me off to a client. If that happens, no one’ll be left to look after Da. I just… I don’t know what to do no more…”

She broke into a sob, looking so frightened and alone that he wished that he could deal with this foul moneylender for causing such grief.

Momozigo was already crying at her story.

“Her own happiness is on the line, but she still worries for her father,” he sniffled, “Ohhh, this moneylender has it coming to him!”

Yes, he was. But first they must track this man down before they could bring him to justice. Yet, no sooner did he think that when a man approached them. It wasn’t hard to guess who he was, for the downtrodden daughter gasped in horror at the sight of him, and took a few steps back.

“M-Mister Phelyp! Don’t sell me, please!” she begged, “I’ll work harder, I swear it! Just don’t take me away! My da, ne needs lookin’ after!”

The moneylender Phelyp didn’t look the least be sympathetic as he barked, “Is that supposed to move me? If anything, you should be thankful. I’m offering you a chance to earn money without any effort—you need only lie on your back.” He laughed at that and Musosai’s eyes narrowed at the thought of this fiend or any other laying a hand on this innocent girl.

“Now, come quietly,” Phelyp warned and the girl cringed in fear.

“Hold it right there, villain!” Momozigo barked angrily, “If you try to take the girl away, you’ll have to answer to these samurai here!”

Claire already had her blade in her hand, ready to fight should he try to take the girl by force. While he was glad that she was willing to do whatever it took to help this young woman, she couldn’t be hasty. This could cause even more trouble for the girl if they weren’t careful.

“I know not who you are, but this is a legitimate business transaction, and certainly none of your concern,” Phelyp warned when he saw them. “However, if you insist on threatening my person, I’ll not hesitate to summon the Brass Blades.”

The Peacekeepers? Strange that he would threaten them with the authorities when he was the one committing such foul acts. And even stranger that he has not yet been brought to justice either if he was so willing to go to them for help. No, he suspected that there was something much bigger here than he first thought.

“Pray forgive us our indiscretion, my lord,” he said calmly, though he hated having to address this beast with any form of respect. “As you say, it’s none of our concern. Claire, put up your katana.”

She looked up at him with surprise, but to his relief, she did what he asked of her and sheathed her blade as Pheloyp took the girl with him.

Momozigo was staring up at him in shock, as if he couldn’t believe what just happened.

“What are you doing, Musosai?” he demanded furiously once the moneylender and the girl were out of their sights, “Or should I say _not_ doing? I thought the idea was to punish evil!”

“Now was not the time to draw steel; doing so would have only worsened the situation,” Musosai explained, “We must be patient and wait the right moment. Besides, I suspect that there is more to the operation than this Pheloyp alone. If we give him a line, he will surely lead us to his accomplices. Come, let us follow him.”

They agreed and they followed at a distance as Momozigo asked what made him think that Pheloyp would have accomplices. And so, Musosai told them about his suspicions, how that if he was so willing to go to the Peacekeepers for aid when they tried to stop him.

“He could have just been bluffing,” Momozigo offered.

“That is certainly possible,” Musosai agreed. “Yet, it seems that he has been allowed to continue on with his transactions freely. Surely the Peacekeepers would suspect that something is happening. That is why he targets the poor, where they would be less likely to be taken seriously by the authorities than someone who has much power and influence. No, I cannot believe that he is capable of doing all this on his own. He must have accomplices aiding him. We follow him long enough, we shall find out who it is, as well as make sure that the maiden remains safe.”

“I… I suppose so,” Momozigo said as he thought it all over. “Can’t say I’m happy about the girl being taken like that, but just know that if they lay a hand on her, I’m jumping in to help with, or without, you.”

He gave him a quick smile as he said, “I know you will, my friend. But rest assure that we will not leave the girl to such a fate. We will find a way to save her as well as punish this Pheloyp. Just be patient.”

They followed the two of them onwards for only a short time. They soon came upon a place where there were a few buildings of wood and strange metal railings in the dirt. He frowned down at them, for it looked like these metal railings went on for miles.

“Where is this place?” he asked as he looked around at the metal strips.

“This is the railway that connects to Black Bush Station,” Momozigo explained. “But that’s not important. Where are they?”

Claire pointed past one of the buildings and they quietly approached it and looked out from behind it to see that Pheloyp was there with the young girl, who was shaking worse than ever.

“Just you wait, Pheloyp! We’ll get you yet!” Momozigo vowed.

“It appears the man is meeting with someone,” Musosai spoke up in a whisper as he tried to hush Momzigo, “Ah, speak of the devil…”

Soon enough, he saw that some of the armed men he had seen patrolling the city had appeared. No wonder he was able to threaten them with the Peacekeepers… for they were working with him in his despicable actions.

“Hehehe… even with the rags, ‘tis plain she is a beauty, yes?” Pheloyp asked them smugly as the girl quaked behind him. “I trust she will serve to stay in your good graces.”

“Oho, you’ve outdone yourself this time,” one of the Peacekeepers laughed at the sight of the girl. “Yes, she will serve very well. Very well indeed. You may continue to conduct your business freely.”

“She’s being used to bribe a Brass Blade, and a commanding officer at that!” Momozigo growled in outrage at the sight. “Grr, damn that scoundrel!”

“Now we know why this villain was able to operate in plain sight, unmolested by the law,” Musosai said, knowing that now was the time. “Claire, the time is come to draw steel.”

She nodded as she pulled out her blade and was already the first one to take action. She ended up taking them all by surprise. There were several cries of shock as the commanding officer barked orders at his men to deal with her. The girl cowered as the fighting went on and the villains cheered their men on. Musosai watched, planning to jump in only should it prove that his pupil needed aid. As she already took down two of the three fighters though, he had a feeling that there was no cause for alarm.

Soon enough, she brought down the last man and when Pheloyp and the Brass Blade saw that they were on their own, they showed their truth colors as cowards and shook at the sight of her.

“Owahhhhhhh! Mammy!” Pheloyp cried out.

“D-don’t hurt me! I surrender!” the officer yelled, despite being twice her size. Meanwhile, the downtrodden girl looked up cautiously to see that Claire had sheathed her blade. Without another thought, she jumped up and ran into his pupil’s arms, crying out, “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

As Claire worked on calming the girl down, he stepped up and dealt with the corrupted officer and moneylender by tying them up. As much as he would like to have permanently dealt with them, they had not taken life, so he would not do the same. Even the three men on the ground that his pupil dealt with were all still alive. They would be thrown into gaol to rot for their crimes after being thrown out of Peacekeepers with disgrace—that should suffice. He let Claire speak to the girl quietly until she calmed down and was wiping the tears of gratitude from her eyes. Once she was able to regain control of herself, he approached them both, doing a quick look over both of them to make sure that neither was hurt.

“You did well,” he said to Claire, “But remember, a katana is not to be drawn blindly. Within its sheath you must let it rest, steeping in power, until the time is ripe to strike. Such is the way of the samurai! Hmm?”

The girl suddenly gasped and hid behind Claire once more when she looked away from them. He turned to see Momozigo appeared with more Brass blades right behind him and at the sight, he feared the worse, that Momozigo had been in on this plot from the beginning and had turned them over to the enemy. He went for his own blade, prepared to draw it should that be the case.

“What have you done, Momozigo?!” he demanded, ready to fight.

“Musosai wait! He’s my friend and he’s here to help!” Momozigo said quickly as the Laugh a Bell in the uniform of the Brass Blades marched up to them.

“Hm?” Musosai asked as he slowly stood straight, but kept his hand on his blade in case. “He is not the enemy?”

“Oh, not at all, good sir,” the Laugh a Bell answered him. “Long story short, we’ve been trying to find decisive evidence linking the moneylender Phelyp to one of our officers. And thanks to your timely intervention, we’ve done just that. His involvement in this racket is a stain upon our honor… which is admittedly far from squeaky clean. But now that there are many honest Brass Blades still—good men and women who strive to serve the public trust.”

Ah, that is a relief to hear. He would have hated to think that all the officials in this city were working with such despicable vices.

“If you hadn’t appeared, gods know where I might’ve ended up,” the girl said as she looked to them all, smiling a watery smile. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Think nothing of it—the work is its own reward,” Momozigo reassured her kindly. “Now, hurry back to your da and put his mind at ease.”

She nodded before she gave a bow and left, heading back to Storm’s Blow, probably excited to tell her father what just happened.

“Pray allow me to thank you also,” the young Laugh a Bell of the Brass Blade said, “With your help, we succeeded in catching slippery crooks who had long eluded us. Rest assured we shall see to the rest. By your leave.”

He saluted them all before he ordered his men to haul away the prisoners to face justice for their actions. They watched as the moneylender and disgraced Brass Blades were led away in silence. Once the three of them were alone, Musosai looked down at their friend with a shrewd look.

“For a moment, I thought you had given us up to the enemy. Next time I would thank you to share your plans,” he said with a chuckle.

Momozigo grinned and laughed while he said, “Have a little faith, will you? Thanks to my spontaneity, we managed to wrap this up in a neat little package. Fufulupa, he and I go back a long way. Fellow’s as honest as they come.”

Well, if he said it then it must be true. Everything would be well taken care of now.

“I do not doubt it. Now then, our work here is done, one fewer evil afflicts the realm,” he answered back good-naturedly, feeling very much at peace with his two young companions at his side. “Let us move on, to wherever the wind should blow.”

He closed his eyes and felt the warm breeze, but there was something in the dry air that was mixed in. It was just the faintest scent of the ocean.

“And the wind blows, ‘twould seem, to the sea,” he said at last, taking this as a sign. “Momozigo, pray take the lead.”

“Right! This way, friends—we’re going to Limsa Lominsa,” Momozigo said brightly and he went marching off with himself and Claire going after him. Their guide said that they had two choices, they could take either an airship in Ul’dah, which was quicker, or take a ship from Fester Bay. The idea of flying on a piece of metal hammered together through the skies excited him as well as terrified him.

Yet, in the end, they decided that they would walk back to Fester Bay and simply sail to this city on the sea. Momozigo was more than happy to talk the whole way there along the road. He was more than happy to answer any questions that Musosai had about Heir’s Ear, though he noticed that Momozigo tended to speak some words a little slower and clearer as if he was worried that he would forget about them.

Their guide was also spending the time trying to get Claire to talk about some of the adventures that she had been on, which wasn’t easy. She merely smiled mysteriously as she would drop in hints and clues. But after some prompting the whole way to Fester Bay and secured passage across the sea, she finally told them a little more about her adventures in the north and battling dragons. He had heard the stories of dragons since he was a young child and had long since longed to see them with his own eyes.

The fact that his pupil was known as the ‘rider of dragons’ almost knocked him off his feet. Even he began asking questions, which she teased with more tempting hints without any real details.

“There is such a thing as being too humble,” Momozigo cried out, as he jumped around on the deck of the ship that just sailed out of the port, leaving the desert behind them. “Come on, you can tell me what it was like to be the one who put an end to the Dragonsong War!”

“Oh, look,” she said suddenly as she pointed out at the water in one direction. “I think I see dolphins. Aren’t they pretty?”

“Don’t change the subject!” Momozigo cried out as Musosai laughed. This journey across ocean was, without a doubt, much more enjoyable than his last one. They left the hot sun behind them as it cooled down and grew cloudy and he could see it in the distance. A series of pure white stones rising out of the sea, connected with steel and bridges. He couldn’t help but gap in amazement when they drew closer and he could see the people walking about

“This is Limsa Lominsa,” Momozigo called happily. “I’ve been here a few times before! We’ll be standing at the inn called the Drowning Wench.”

“Ah, what secrets this city must have,” Musosai asked as they stepped off the ship when they reached the docks—thought to be fair, the entire city seemed to be made of nothing but docks. “A city practically floating off the water? There is nothing like this in Hingashi.”

“Yeah, just about every city in Eorzea is unique in its own way,” Momozigo said with a grin. “Been years since I was last in Limsa, but I still have friends here and there who could help us.”

“Good, good,” Musosai answered as he walked around and enjoyed the salty air in his lungs. “Then we should increase our chances of seeking out any evil that has taken root here.”

“We might have a job of sorting that out even without help,” Momozigo informed him, “This is a sort of haven for brigands, cutthroats, curs, and pirates! So, it’s not exactly uncommon in this part of Eorzea. Sure, the Admiral and the Yellow Jackets are able to keep things fairly calm here, but just about everyone here in this city was a pirate at one point.”

“Truly? Well, looks like we may have our work cut out for us,” Musosai said at the news. He would normally say that they have time, but at his age…? That may not be possible. Still, there wasn’t a way to help it. They must be patient, and he could only hope that his health would bear with him for a while longer.

“Ahh, I do love the sea,” Momozigo said to them as they stepped up to the Upper Decks. “There’s just something cleansing about it, and I don’t mean just taking a dunk.”

“Indeed,” Musosai agreed as he thought of the Ruby Sea back in Hingashi and the days that he spent travelling through such beautiful lands. How the sun cast a twinkling sunbeams across the expanse of water. And when the sun would set, the entire stretch of ocean was cast in a ruby-red glow…? Oh, just the thought was enough to bring him a sense of peace.

Momozigo led him up to a small, and rather dark tavern, where there were already a handful of men who were deep in their cups. There was certainly no shortage of unique and different individuals in this city—he could admit that.

“Such a vibrant port city, brimming with people of all races and creeds… mayhaps one day Hingashi, too, will learn to open its arms to the world,” he said admiringly as he met with his companions once more to discuss their plans.

“Now then, as before, Momozigo and I shall seek out evil and injustice in this place,” he said to Claire. He had grown quite fond of having them both around, and he truly did enjoy hearing Momozigo trying to gain more stories out of his pupil, but he knew that she needed time to practice and train. Which he knew that she couldn’t truly do if she was stuck waiting in a tavern with them. He would let her spread her wings once more and go where she wished and train how she saw fit.

“Pray use the time to further hone your skills in our art, that you might stand ready to content with whatever villainy should manifest,” he finished telling her.

She nodded in understanding as Momozigo sighed. “Come on, just when I was getting close with her telling me more stories!” he moaned out.

Claire smiled brightly, and she seemed to be trying hard not to laugh as she gave a wave and went running off.

“You know… there is such a thing as being too modest!” Momozigo called after her. “You’re gonna have to tell more stories sooner or later!”

“Don’t complain,” Musosai chuckled. “She is how she should be. Most would have let their renown go straight to their heads and allow their egos to grow.”

He thought back for a moment to how he had secretly enjoyed the renowned he had received once upon a time. Perhaps that he allowed himself not to see the evil that was growing both within… and without?

“It is good she is like this,” he nodded as he watched her leave, “Less likely she will have of letting it blind her to what might be right in front of her.”


	4. Blood on the Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word had reached their ears of a serial killer on the loose and they must find him before anymore innocent people are cut down. Yet as we look more into Musosai's mind and his reasons for being here, we learn that he may be hiding a few secrets of his own.

The salt and ocean air doing Musosai much good, for he was grateful that he was able to sleep in without any pain that night. Normally, he was up with the sun, but he slept in that next morning, feeling more refreshed than he had been feeling for a long time.

He greeted Momozigo late that morning as they shared a small breakfast at a local restaurant. It was good, but he had to confess that he would have given anything for a simple rice ball from his homeland.

“Who are the fellows dressed in yellow that I see all over the city?” he asked curiously as he watched a pair of these armed people talking to each other in the corner of the balcony that they were on as they ate at the restaurant.

“Them? Why they are the peacekeepers here in Limsa Lominsa,” Momozigo said as he enjoyed his drink. “They are the Yellow Jackets. And they need to be strong to be able to keep a town full of pirates and cutthroats under control. Ever since the Admiral took over this city, it’s almost a respectable nation now. But you do want to watch your step. It’s a rough place.”

“I shall endeavor to do so,” Musosai said, though his eyes were narrowed as he watched the pair of Mellow Packets still discussing something in the corner. It wasn’t just his imagination, they were looking over at him far too often for his liking.

He was right for no sooner did they finish eating, the pair got up from their table and walked over to them. Momozigo didn’t notice until they were towering right over him and he squeaked in surprise at the sight.

“Excuse us sirs,” one of them said, eyeing the katana at Musosai’s side with suspicion. “But might you be willing to come along with us for some questioning?”

Musosai’s eyes narrowed even more, fearing that these men may have been corrupted as those peacekeepers back in the desert had been.

“May I ask what this is about?” he asked, keeping his voice calm and steady.

“Listen,” the other said, waving his hands down calmly to prevent any unnecessary scenes. “We have no reason to suspect ye since you’re clearly newcomers, but in all honestly, there has been a series of killin’s going on in the town for the last few days. We’ve found three bodies so far and we’re trying to catch the bastard ‘efore any other poor sod gets knocked off. We just want to question ye.”

Musosai’s eyes widen in surprise at this, not expecting that.

“Murders?” he repeated. “A serial killer in this town?”

“Now sirs,” Momozigo said quickly as he went running up to stand between them all. “I don’t know what this is about, but me and Musosai traveled here from Ul’dah just yesterday! I don’t see how we could have possibly be the one you’re after!”

“You have any proof of this?” one of them asked him sharply.

“If you doubt us sirs, I can contact the Brass Blade officer that we were with the day we left,” Momozigo reassured him. “I promise, we only got here last night. Besides, I know this man, he would never go around killing innocent people like how you are suggesting!”

Those words meant so much to him, but he knew that he didn’t truly deserve it. Yet, Musosai didn’t counter him as the Mellow Packets glanced at each other.

“Still, it can’t be a coincidence that a suspicious looking fellow like yeself appears with that particular weapon while a series of murders is taking place,” one of them offered. “If ye are truly innocent of the crime, then ye will have nothin’ to fear if ye simply answer a few questions for us?”

“Of course,” Musosai agreed reasonably. “I shall be happy to tell you anything if you feel that it will help. Yet, I must ask. Forgive me, but what makes you believe that I was responsible for these murders?”

“Well, right now, we’re desperate for any kind of information,” one of them said grimly. “As far as we can tell, there doesn’t seem to be any kind of connection between the three victims. None of them have known each other, nor were they all even citizens of Limsa. All we know for sure is that they were all killed with an unusually sharp blade. The wounds have been done with a blade that we have not seen before?”

“I see,” he said slowly as his hand brushed against his katana, understanding what this was about. “You believe that the unusual weapon that I wield could be the same type responsible. Well, I certainly understand your concern. And you are right in that katana are rare in these lands. If you need an opinion, may I take a look at these wounds of the victims? I can say with certainty or not if they were done with a katana?”

The Mellow Packets both looked at each other with frowns.

“Could help?” one of them offered slowly.

“I… I don’t know?” the other offered.

“Come on, sirs,” Momozigo offered. “Surely it couldn’t hurt for him to have a look? He is a samurai from the Far East. You won’t find a better expert in figuring out if the weapon was a katana. Maybe he can even give you a clue as to who might be doing it?”

The Mellow Packets were understandably hesitant. But after Musosai agreed to answer any questions that they may have for him, they decided to let him get a look at the wounds just to confirm if they truly the work of a katana. Momozigo, who had no desire to look at dead bodies, returned to the tavern they were staying at as he went with the Mellow Packets to their Headquarters, where the bodies were being kept, examined, and prepared for burial.

The latest victim was of a young man, barely past his twenties. And when they pulled the blanket back for him to look at him, Musosai saw the vicious slash across the man’s chest and knew that they spoke the truth. The work was definitely that of a katana and he grimly told them so. When they looked at the blade at his side, he merely calmly reminded them that if this man hadn’t been killed since the day before yesterday, then he couldn’t possibly have done anything. Still, they had no storage of questions for him and he answered them as best as he could before they let him return to the tavern.

“So… there is no doubting that it was a katana as a killing weapon?” Momozigo asked with wide eyes when he returned to tell him everything that happened.

“I saw the wound myself,” he sighed, “There is no mistaking the mark of a katana. All blades leave their own unique marks. The man had been slashed with a remarkably sharp and thin blade. This, I know to be true.”

“B-But how can that be?” Momozigo asked, “As far as I know, you and Claire are the only ones who have katana. And I can’t see either of you becoming killers. Does this mean that another samurai has come here to Eorzea?”

“It is possible, but I have a foreboding feeling that may not be the case,” Musosai said as he thought back to the wound that he saw. While the work was undoubtedly done by a katana, he could tell that whoever used it knew not how to truly use it. The wound was jagged and sloppy… the marks of a terrible swordsman.

He was left thinking it over for most of the morning and well into the afternoon before he got a surprise in the form of his pupil, having returned from another long training practice. The rate that she was becoming a full-fledge samurai was nothing short of astonishing… it was as if she had grown up practicing with the blade rather than learning it only recently.

“Claire, your katana has come to sit well at your hip,” he said as he looked at her. “‘Tis plain your experience excising evil has matured you as a samurai. I have had an eventful time in this salt-kissed city.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Momozigo spoke up and Claire looked down at him in surprise at his choice of wording. Still so silent, yet like with everything else, her silence spoke volumes and he knew that she wanted to know what he meant.

“In the course of seeking evil, I came under the suspicion of the local peacekeepers, the Mellow Packets,” he explained, not understanding the faint smile that played on her mouth as he spoke. It didn’t last long when he told her, “A serial killer has been terrorizing these parts, ‘twould seem, who’s weapon of choice is an uncommonly sharp blade—one not unlike ours.”

“Meaning…?” she asked, and he could tell that she knew where this was going.

“And so I found myself confronted and questioned. Thanks to Momozigo’s testimony, however, the pall of suspicion was quickly lifted,” Musosai said with a grateful glance down at Momozigo, who gave him a thumbs up. Musosai then added, “Not only that, but we were even permitted to examine the victim’s wounds. They’re can be no doubt: they were inflicted by a katana.”

Musosai reached for the hilt of his own blade, his blood boiling at the thought of how a noble weapon could ever be used to kill the lives of innocent people. Just like how…?

He screwed up his eyes, trying his best not to think about the past. He had to stay focused on what was happening now. He had to put a stop to this depraved killer before any other innocent lives were lost.

“The killer may well be a samurai, yet a true samurai does not take life without just cause,” he said, forcing himself to stay claim. “Murder is heinous in its own right; committing it with our noble weapon compounds the crime. Such evil cannot be suffered!”

Claire nodded grimly in understanding.

“So there you have it, we’re going after a serial killer,” Momozigo said at once, already up for this new challenge. “I must say, I’m morbidly excited. Right, let’s begin by talking to people in Hawker’s Alley.”

They left the tavern together before heading down to the lower decks. Like how they did back in the desert, they spilt up and began questioning everyone they could find on the state of these murders. The Mellow Packets said before that they couldn’t find any kind of connection between the victims except for the fact that they were all killed with the same weapon: a katana.

But surely there had to be something in common with the victims? These just couldn’t possibly be some random killings, could it? If that was the case, then their foe may be even more evil than he first thought.

“What do the victims have in common?” he asked himself quietly as he tried to think. He knew that there were at least three people dead, one of them happening to be a beastman in the form of a large rat. A Quick Earn he believed it to be called?

“Can’t say I blame the Yellow Jackets for marking us out. I mean, every ilm of Musosai screams ‘Look at meeeeeee!’” he heard Momozigo whisper to Claire behind his back and he looked up—surprised to see that Claire had already returned to tell them what she knew.

She certainly seemed to have a gift for getting people to talk, and she had a little more information regarding the victims. Aside from the Quick Earn, one of them was a traveler who had only recently come to the city, and the third was known to be a regular patron at the markets here. He frowned as he went over all this information in his mind. Yet, try as he might, there didn’t seem to be any real connection between the victims but for the fact that they were all killed at the same place with the same weapon.

“A patron, a traveler, and a Quick Earn…” he whispered to himself, “The victims do not seem to have anything in common. However, the circumstances of their deaths are strikingly similar.”

“What do you mean?” Momozigo asked in confusion.

“They all vanished in the vicinity of the docks before later turning up as corpses,” Musosai answered grimly, “The killer, it seems to me targets those who happen to pass along the landing.”

It seemed to him, that the killer did not care who he struck, so long as he had some sort of prey… it was the only thing that made sense.

“It’s completely random, then?” Momozigo gasped, “What a frightening thought… but now that we know this, what do we do next?”

“We set a trap—lure the killer out by walking around the area in question in the black of night,” Musosai answered firmly, “When he emerges from the shadows, we apprehend him.”

“Ah, a sloid pan! So, who’s the lucky one who gets to be the bait?” Momozigo asked. Both he and Claire looked down at him, and when he looked between the two of them, it quickly dawned on him what they were thinking and he gasped in horror.

“Wait! What? Wh-Why me?” he demanded.

Musosai did his best to calm their friend down as he informed him, “Though the victims have naught in common, it must be noted that none of them were armed. In other words, the killer preyed on the defenseless. With our katana at our hips, Claire and I shan’t make enticing bait. Conversely, were we to forgo out weapons, we would be ill equipped to subdue the villain. And so it falls to you.”

Momozigo glanced at Claire for encouragement, but when she only shrugged, he sighed. He clearly wanted to help, but the idea of being set up as bait was, understandably, a lot to ask.

“Take heart, my friend!” he vowed, “Both of us shall be close on hand, ready to pounce ere you come to harm. Now then, let us go to the docks.”

Momozigo was darkly muttering what he really thought of this plan under his breath as they headed towards the docks. Luckily for them, they had spent most of the afternoon asking around about the murders and it was already dusk. It would be dark soon, so they didn’t have to wait for too long for the sun to set and for them to be cloaked in its shade.

Musosai kept his eyes on the darkening skies as Claire spoke with Momozigo, seemingly trying to distract him from the idea of being their bait. She was actually giving him some details about her own journeys, such as running through the many dungeons that lay scattered about the land, to some of the far-off places she had seen.

It certainly worked, for Momozigo was captivated by her stories.

In truth, he wasn’t the only one, for Musosai was soon swept up in her tails of palaces floating in the sky, lands filled with dragons, and ruined cities filled with creatures of darkness. In fact, it was already passed midnight by the time that he remembered that they had a job to do and knocked himself back to earth as he whispered, “It is time. Let us set the trap…”

Momozigo paled at the thought and gulped before whispering, “Twelve above, please keep me safe! Please keep me safe.”

They nodded, promising him that they would never let him come to harm. They would be right here, ready to rush in should he need them. With a brave breath, Momozigo went marching off, walking along the docks.

Waiting was the most painful part. But they didn’t have to suffer for long, for no sooner had Momozigo began to walk along the deck did a figure appear. This person was hardly any larger than Momozigo, and was robed entirely in black. The only part of him that could be seen were his cold, merciless eyes… and the beautifully crafted katana that he carried with him.

Momozigo stopped dead at the sight of him as the figure pulled out his blade. Musosai crouched low, ready to go charging out when…?

“AIEEEEEEE! IT’S HIM!”

Momozigo let out a piercing shriek that could probably be heard all the way back in Hingashi. The killer panicked at that, sheathing his blade and turned to run straight off into the night. Doubtless, he desired to leave before the cry caught any attention and that was probably what spared Momozigo his blade.

His blade…?

“That blade…” he whispered as Momozigo went running straight back up to them. “By the kami, Momozigo, that scream was loud enough to wake the dead. Small wonder the villain fled with such haste.”

“It wasn’t intentional…” Momozigo panted, and was now shaking as Claire tried to comfort him, reminding him that he was safe and that was all that mattered.

“What’s done is done,” Musosai said, showing that he wasn’t upset. “Besides, our mission was not entirely without fruit. The Killer’s blade—it is known to me.”

Both of them looked at him in surprise as he explained, “Some while ago, a wealthy merchant of this land came to Kugane, a port of Hingashi. The man had a fetish for blades, and proceeded to buy up the finest he could fine. I changed to inspect the wares at one of the many swordsmiths this merchant visited, and noted a unique katana marked for delivery to his ship—the selfsame katana the killer wields. Furthermore, according to the shopkeeper, the merchant as a Laugh a Bell.”

“A wealthy Lalafellin merchant, you say?” Momozigo thought that all over, “Well, in this area there’s Gegeruju, whom I once entertained with a dance troupe. But for all of his vices, he didn’t strike me as a serial killing sort.”

“I agree,” Claire said with a nod. “I know him myself and I cannot picture him as a killer.”

“Be that as it may, this is our sole lead for now,” Musosai said, not wishing to place the blame on anyone without knowing more information. “Where do we find this man?”

“At his resort in Costa del Sol, most like,” Momozigo informed him. “But I’m doubtful he’s the one we’re after.”

They decided to leave right away, heading back to the docks, where Momozigo was twitching slightly as he asked a ship to take them across to a place called Bloodshore. They gathered in the boat as they went sailing off, not arriving until the sun had already begun to rise. He was glad for it, for he was able to get a view of beautiful white sands and palm trees. He looked about, feeling a wave of nostalgia washing over him as he remembered the Ruby Sea, and how similar everything seemed.

It seemed like this would be a perfect place to rest and relax… not that they could do that at the moment. They had a job to do.

They arrived at a long dock, climbing aboard as new scents filled his nostrils and the sounds of music also being played as waves washed up on the shore.

“He owns all of this?” he asked impressed at the many buildings and decks that were built up so that there was a village over the ocean.

“Yes,” Momozigo confirmed. “He built up a fortune in trade, and soon bought this beach where he has his resort. But I must tell you again that I have strong doubts that he has anything to do with this. Gegeruju’s hardly a paragon of righteousness, but if he’s guilty of anything, it’s of being a lecher not a murderer.”

“No need to mince words. Let us pierce right to the heart of the matter,” he said, remembering what the Mellow Packets had said before. “If he is truly innocent, then he will have nothing to fear from us at least questioning him.”

“Alright,” Momozigo said, though he still looked highly doubtful about this as he led them along the wooden walkways. He led them to a hut on the tallest platform and walked around a beautiful hut to see another Laugh a Bell, sitting there dozing in a chair as several servants attended to him—one of which was fanning him with a large palm tree branch.

The servants looked surprised to see them as Claire politely began to speak up. With a grunt, Gegeruju came too and blinked up at them wearily.

“Who dares disturb my slumber?” he asked in annoyance before recognizing Claire, “…Oho! If it isn’t the resourceful and… supremely forgiving adventurer!”

Forgiving? Just what was that about? But Gegeruju looked past her to see him and Momozigo there and therefore adding, “I see you’ve brought company today, and of the Far Eastern persuasion besides. How very exotic. But come, what is it you wish of me?”

Claire calmly told him about the recent murders taking place in Limsa as of late, and that the blade that the killer was spotted using was a katana which was identified as having been recently bought by a very wealthy Lalafell. Though there wasn’t any true accusations being said against him, he understood what she was saying and he actually chuckled good-naturedly at that.

“… truly now! Yours truly, a suspect in the serial killings!” he asked lightly before telling them, “But of course it is a mistake, and no mistake about it. However, I do have an inkling as to who the culprit might be.”

Musosai blinked in surprise at those words as Gegeruju informed them, “Gurumi Borlumi—he is your man. He made his fortune in trade, and indulges in extreme excesses—which coming formed me, is saying something. But most relevant to your investigation is the fact that he is obsessed with all things Far eastern and owns an extensive collection of katana. Why, just the other day at a social gathering, he was bragging on about one such weapon as thought it was his firstborn. When he said that he wanted to feel what it’s like to cut a man down, we all had a good chuckle, assume he was speaking in jest. The man did always strike me as touched, but to think that he would actually go and do the deed…?”

Musosai’s eyes narrowed angrily at the thought. So, there truly was no connection to the victims who had been cut down other than the fact that they were unharmed. This Gurumi Borlumi didn’t care who he killed just so that he had victims?

“To kill simply to satisfy his own twisted urges… this is no man, but a fiend in a man’s skin,” he said in suppressed anger. Instead of focusing on his rage, he turned back to Gegeruju and said humbly, “Master Gegeruju, we were wrong to suspect you, and humbly beg your forgiveness. Will you tell us where to find this depraved creature?”

“On his ship, where he lives,” the man answered casually. “It’s at anchor nearby for now, but I should warn you that he recently mentioned wanting a change of scenery.”

“He already killed several people,” Claire offered, “Of course, he would wish to leave before risk being caught.”

“Ack, a ship?” Momozigo added in worry, “It’s going to be tough to sneak aboard that, but if we miss this chance, who knows when there’ll be another?

Indeed, if they don’t get him now, then he will get away free. Possibly to kill more people in the future. They couldn’t let that happen now.

Gegeruju laughed suddenly as he declared, “Thank your lucky stars, for it just so happens I’ve received an invitation from Gurumi Borlumi to attend a banquet aboard his—and I quite—‘vessel of myriad pleasures’.”

He turned to one of his servants, and nodded to her as she retreated into the hut for but a brief moment, She returned with the sealed invitation, and a neatly folded stack of clothes.

“You may have it—a small token of my remorse to you, my dear adventurer,” Gegeruju said to Claire, as his servant handed her the invitation. “Show it to the man’s retainer at the pier, and you will be shown to his ship. And you, showmaster—I will lend you my garb.” The servant then handed Momozigo the clothes, which he took with confusion.

“Disguised as yours truly, none shall raise an eyebrow were you to have ‘bodyguards’ in your company,” Gegeruju informed him, “And with that, I bid you success. Gurumi Borlumi is a troublesome business rival and I shan’t shed a tear at his demise.”

Well, apart from the dubious reasoning, Musosai bowed to him as he said, “We are grateful. Without further ado, then, let us assume our roles and head to the pier.”

“Why do I have a terrible feeling about this?” Momozigo asked as they left the estate and headed down to the beach. The time for the invitation would be later tonight, so they would have to wait until dark fell to be able to follow through with any kind of plan.

Musosai spent the day walking along the beach as Momozigo was trying to get more information out of Claire to how she knew Gegeruju. Apparently, she had been forced to undertake a series of difficult tasks by Gegeruju’s servants—whom were once part of a group known as the Company of Heroes. After travelling to every corner of Heir’s Ear, she had been required to bring back ingredients for a feast that were to be held in her honor before she was told the secret to battling with a god made of earth itself. He believed that the creature’s name was Tidus?

Momozigo was very persistent in trying to get more details as he slipped on the disguise and kept trying to use his silver tongue to get her to delve deeper information, which she only smiled at his questions, sometime even changing the subject completely as she drew their attention to the cloud formations or the shells in the sand—which resulted in Momozigo crying out in frustration.

Musosai was unable to stop himself from enjoying himself as the two of them talked. It had been a long time since he was able to do such a thing, and he remembered just how much he missed travelling around with others that could make him laugh.

But as the day went on, and the more he enjoyed their presence near him, he had to wonder to himself… did he have the right to feel so happy and at peace after all that he had done?

He was spared the agony of having to answer that question as the sun steadily went down and the time drew near for them to catch a killer. Momozigo had already dressed and looked just like Gegeruju, complete with a mustache adorning his lip—he seemed to be much more at ease with this plan than walking along and pretending to be bait. Still, he was still anxious as they headed back to the docks to greet the servant to take them to ship.

“Are we sure that this is a good idea?” he asked in worry.

“Fear not, Momozigo,” Musosai reassured him, “We shall be glad to act the part of your bodyguards. We will be by your side the whole time. Leave any fighting to us.”

That was when he spotted a small ship docked at the end of a long dock, and a servant dressed in clothing from the Far East. This had to be the vessel they were told to expect.

At the sight of the boat, Momozigo laughed in a very good imitation of Gegeruju and declared, “‘Tis a fine day for a banquet about a ship! A fine day indeed!” He then added in a whisper to Claire, “…well? Was that convincing?”

“Indeed,” she reassured him. “Just maybe a little quieter?”

But as they talked, Musosai couldn’t help but cast his gaze back out over the ocean, almost able to convince himself that this was the Ruby Sea…? That he was close to home…?

“You alright, Musosai?” Momozigo asked him, breaking the spell that had him captured.

“Hmm?” Musosai asked as he was jostled out of his thoughts. “Yes, forgive me. A breathtaking view. It reminds me of the Ruby Sea. Of home.”

He rubbed his old, tired eyes as they approached the servant, who bowed at the sight of them.

“Master Gegeruju and company, you do us great honor,” the servant said to Momozigo, “The invitation, if I may?”

Claire, who had been holding onto it, held it up for him to clearly see it.

“All appears in order,” the servant said without any questions and a bow. “Thank you kindly if you would care to step aboard, we shall cast off presently.”

So they all climbed into the small boat before they left land behind them. The waves were calm this evening, they left land behind just as the stars came out. Musosai wondered if they would be forced to go far out to reach this ship, but it soon came into view. He was glad of this… at least until they got close.

He shook his head at how gaudy everything was. There were blossoming cherry blossoms planted on the deck, with countless decorations such as banners and lanterns that were hung in every which way. There was no balance, not beauty… true Far Eastern attire is to be humble and simple. Not flaunted about in such an open way. This just infuriated him to no end.

They sailed right up to the ship and were able to climb up to the deck before being shown inside. He could smell traditional foods from his homeland, though that was the only thing that reminded him of home in any way. He looked to a large stage where there were several dancing girls to the soft music that was being played. He shook his head, wondering just who would put together this circus? There were traces of his homeland that were all stuffed into a room with no thought or care. As if he needed another reason to hate the man responsible for so much sin.

Speaking of which, he worried that they would have a hard time trying to find him, for there were so many people around the ship, all talking and enjoying themselves. But that was when he saw a man sitting on a large couch like it was a throne, dressed in the finest of silks as he enjoyed his drink.

“Is that…?” Claire asked when she spotted him as well.

“Has to be,” Momozigo whispered back.

“Very well then,” Musosai said as they waked down the steps to speak with him.

“Your dedication to your passion is beyond impressive, my lord,” he heard one of the other guests said to the man he could only assume to be Gurumi Borlumi. “Would that we all had your fine taste!”

Fine taste? This was just tacky. Clearly none of them had ever been to the Far East.

“Come now, we’ve scarcely scratched the surface,” Gurumi Borlumi said smugly, “Save some wonderment for my prized katana.”

The three of them stepped up, with Momozigo standing between them as Gurumi Borlumi glanced up in a pleasant surprise.

“Ah, master Gegeruju, always a pleasure,” he said, their disguise fooling him completely before his eyes flitted to him and Claire in interest. “I say, are those samurai I see beside you? A commendable first effort, my lord. But they pale in comparison to my katana collection.”

Musosai’s eyes narrowed as he asked with ice in his voice, “You would flaunt the blades you used to cut down innocents? Twisted fiend, your reign of terror ends here.”

He was calling him out, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. To see him sitting here and making mockery of his homeland while also having the blood of innocents on his hands was too much for him. Thankfully, with all the noise from the gathering still going on, no one paid any attention to them but for the serving girl that sat next to her employer. Though she was looking at them and back to her master with confusion written on her face.

Gurumi Borlumi raised his eyebrows at him before getting a closer look at Momozigo. He then hopped down from his seat before stating, “You are not Gegeruju, are you? And yet I would swear we’ve meet?”

Momozigo looked angry as he took a step forward, snarling out, “Damn right we’ve met! I’m the would-be prey who screamed his lungs out!”

A rather evil smirk appeared on Gurumi Borlumi’s face as he came out and confessed, “Ah, yes, from the other night… heh, heh, heh… you see, ‘tis well and good to admire a blade upon a stand, but its true place is in one’s hand. This I discovered to my sheerest ecstasy.”

Musosai hadn’t expected him to confess so easily. But this made things easier for them in a long run. He put his hand on his blade, ready to draw.

“The law is too good for the likes of you,” he hissed, “You shall face the selfsame end you visited upon innocents.”

The serving girl looked scared as he folded his arms, not looking the least bit concerned.

“Not only do you sneak uninvited into a private gathering: you make violent threats against an upstanding citizen?” he demanded coldly, as if he was still the one in control of everything happening here. “It seems I have no choice but to summon the guards. Now, let us step above, and pray put on a good show—I have a reputation as a host to uphold.”

Musosai was about to say what he really thought, but seeing the frightened look in the girl’s face gave him pause. His eyes then glanced at all the other people here and knew that they best do what he said, they don’t want a fight breaking out here and risk an innocent bystander getting in harm’s way.

“Very well,” Musosai agreed as the other people who have yet to notice that something was wrong. It was better that they go up to deck where there was room to move around anyway. “Momozigo, you stay down here.”

Momozigo was startled by this and tried to find an excuse to go with them, but Musosai shook his head, not wishing to put him in more harm’s way. Thankfully, Momozigo seemed to understand that that this was going to be dangerous and agreed, promising that he would stay down here until the fighting was over, but made them promise that they would be alright and handle things quickly.

And so, Musosai and his pupil followed Gurumi Borlumi upwards and outside onto the deck, which was just as tacky as the inside of his ship. That was where he spotted a large cage he didn’t see before, and as he drew closer, he saw what was inside, a horrible, lumbering beast…?

“What is that?” Claire asked in surprise. “Some sort of Voidsent?”

He had no idea what a Voidsent was, but he shook his head as he quietly informed her, “A Vanara. It seemed his fetish for anything Far Eastern includes even creatures. You can see such creatures in Yaxnia. They can be dangerous, but they are still wild beasts. Do not forget that.”

She nodded as she followed him to the front of the ship where they turned around to face Gurumi Borlumi, who was looking confident. Musosai didn’t know why he would be, for he had seen the wounds on the poor victims himself and he could tell that the slashes that they suffered were from no true swordsman. Why else would he go after someone who was defenseless? He didn’t want to risk his life against a true warrior.

Gurumi Borlumi stopped there next to the mast before he folded his arms and called smugly, “Ostyrgrein, koi! Time to work for your keep!”

At first Musosai thought that he had called to the Vanara in the cage, but that was when a figure stepped out from the shadows of the ship. This man was dressed in similar clothing as he was, the clothing of a samurai. Musosai had known just about every other samurai in Hingashi, yet this man’s face was not familiar to him. At first he thought that they were up against another samurai, and he was not yet sure if Claire was ready to face another master of the blade just yet. He worried, at least until he saw this Ostyrgrein flick out his blade and swung it about in a sad way before holding it back-handed.

That was when he knew.

“That is no way to hold a katana,” he informed them, “You are no true samurai.”

No true samurai would have ever hold a katana in such a way. Ostyrgrein spit out his toothpick as he said, “Bah, like there’s a difference. A samurai is a swordsman what fights with a katana, an’ this champion gladiator’s gonna show you how it’s done.”

So that’s the way of it? No difference is there?

“You heard that, Claire?” he asked calmly, though his eyes were narrowed. “The difference is lost on this man. We must free him from his ignorance.”

She nodded in agreement as Gurumi Borlumi seemed to have an idea.

“Hold it,” he said, “I’ve a mind to savor this. We shall save you for last. Let us warm the deck with an opening act.”

How appropriate. For this entire ship was nothing but a circus. He watched as Gurumi Borlumi clapped his hands together again and this time a handful of Shinobi appeared. At least, that was what is what one may kindly call them… for they were not even dressed in appropriate Shinobi attire. Much like with Ostyrgrein, they were just pretenders who carried weapons they had no idea how to truly use.

“For now, we enjoy the spectacle,” Gurumi Borlumi said confidently.

As much as Musosai would have loved to fight them all and show them what real samurai could do, his body was having difficulty in moving once again and he did not believe he would be able to handle much at this moment.

Left with no other choice, he said, “I, too, shall observe. You alone are more than enough for these false shinobi.”

She nodded again, though perhaps there was a slight bit of annoyance in her face as he was leaving her to do all the work. He bowed his head apologetically to her, but didn’t say anything else as Gurumi Borlumi declared, “Have at her! Kirisuteeee!”

Musosai moved back to watch as she pulled out her blade to face them.

“This is but part of your training,” he called to her as she was surrounded, “Finish them swiftly, my pupil.”

“Come! Let us warm the deck… with blood!” Gurumi Borlumi cried out, cheering for the false Shinobi. Musosai could see that they were highly unskilled. They knew how to use blades, yes, but Shinobi would have used Ninjitsu by now. It was clear that these fighters had never used a Mudra before in their lives.

Still, there were many of them. Not just the four that she faced, but more replacing the ones she already took down.

“When outnumbered, use Oka or Mangetsu to smite multiple foes in one fell swoop,” he advised for her. And he watched as she used Tenka Goken to deal even more damage. Every other Goken she was able to use with hissatsu: Kaiten. Yes… she was able to use such techniques with ease now. This was good… very good indeed. She kept this up until she was left standing and Gurumi Borlumi looked greatly irritated at this.

“You’re tough, I’ll give you that!” he admitted, “But how will you fare against my pet? Feeding time, my pretty!”

And with another clap of his hands, the cage that held the Vanara opened up and the creature stomped its way out onto the deck and four more false Shinobi appeared. Musosai frowned, knowing that he had to step in now.

“Hmph, ‘tis a fiend who resorts to using a fiend,” he said as he walked forward. “The beast is yours, Claire. The false shinobi, you may leave to me.”

He knew that she was more than a match for the false Shinobi. However, she would have great difficulty fighting them all off at once along with this beast. He would let her test herself against the Vanara while he quickly took out these other unwelcomed guests.

He already took down one in the blink of an eye, all the while keeping an eye out for Claire and making sure that she was doing well. She seemed to be having a hard time trying to get close to the beast as it swiped at her.

“That beast is a lumbering thing. You can easily anticipate and evade its attacks,” he said confidently, having seen her agility and speed first hand. She just needed to stay calm and think it through. She got in close to deal a critical blow, but dodged to its flank when it raised its paw and struck, slashing nothing but air.

“Yes, that’s the way!” he called approvingly.

It was harder to tell when it waged its tail and used it to hit everything around itself, which he was glad to see that she had the sense to back away when it did.

She could handle that thing now that she knew when to strike at it, which left him to finish dealing with these false Shinobi. Oh, true Shinobi back home in Hingashi would weep at the sight of these fools who dared call themselves warriors of the Far East.

“Who are you?” the last of the false Shinobi demanded as he went dashing in towards him. Musosai didn’t answer as he brought him down and moved back to where he was standing before so that he could watch his pupil finish dealing with the Vanara.

“There, I have tended to my part. Hurry and tend to yours,” he called. Soon enough, he watched with pride as she was able to finally kill the creature. Though he felt a twinge of regret that this simple-minding Vanara had to die so far away from its home. It had been forced to come to this part of the world against its will, and most certainly did not wish to die in such a way.

Something that he could understand completely.

“Noo! My beautiful pet!” Gurumi Borlumi cried out aghast at as the Vanara fell to the ground and moved no more. Now their foe was getting angry… not just angry, but scared. For all that stood left was this false samurai, and Musosai would have been greatly surprised if he walked away the victor.

“No more games! Time to unleash… the samurai!” Gurumi Borlumi cried out and the Adjunct Ostyrgrein stepped forward.

“Right then, let’s take some heads,” he grinned as he held up his blade back-handed again.

“Finally, the last act of this gaudy circus,” Musosai said as Claire turned to face him with her blade held up the correct way. “This man is but a pretender how knows not how to hold a blade I should be surprised were he to offer you any trouble.”

He watched with a critical eye as Adjunct Ostyrgrein used moves akin to those he had seen the gladiators use while he was at the Coliseum. Nothing to be concerned with yet, as far as he could tell.

“Shut your mouth, you old bastard!” Ostyrgrein shouted back, “I’ll show you a samurai trick or two.”

Well, he seemed to know Tenka Doken at the very least, albeit it was extremely slow that was more than easy for her to dodge and get around to his backside. When he finally did unleash the attack, Musosai shook his head at the sight.

“Such a clumsy stroke,” he sighed piteously. “Seeing it far makes mine eyes bleed you would do better to try and cut down a fly.”

“Try this!” Ostyrgrein yelled, and to everyone’s surprise, he slung mud over at Claire, and stunned her for a moment for she was left unable to see.

“Slinging mud? You have no honor!” he called angrily as Claire tried to wipe the gunk away from her eyes.

“Shite on your honor! Winning’s all that matters!” Ostyrgrein shouted back as she moved out of the way of his next attack once her sight cleared.

Ostyrgrein was quickly realizing that she was in a different league than he was and was starting to stutter as he threatened, “B-Bugger this! Time to use the secret weapon!”

He threw explosives at her, which covered the deck, and forced her to sprint to a location where she was able to avoid getting blow apart and Musosai’s eyes narrowed even more in anger.

“You were no samurai, but neither are you a gladiator,” he said, remembering how there were many gladiators who fought with honor back at the Coliseum. Even a handful of them he fought himself as he looked for his pupil. This former gladiator was much like Beroald in that he knew and understood nothing.

“Nay, you are naught but a craven,” he said darkly as Claire spun up behind him and dealt the final blow.

“Th-This can’t be right…” Ostyrgrein gasped before he fell to the deck, and was left unable to move. At last Gurumi Borlumi realized that he was finished. He was starting to panic and quake with fear as he looked around for someone, anyone, to save him.

“Noo! It’s not supposed to play out like this!” he gasped before his eyes found the side of the ship and called with a tremble in his voice, “Th-The banquet is over!”

Stopping only to grab one of his prized katana, he ran and jumped ship, diving straight into the water below.

“Come, Claire! We give chase!” Musosai called and they followed him right overboard and into the water. They followed him all the way back to the docks, which he was glad to see that the ship had been moving the whole time the battle took place. Still, the swim was almost too much for him as they reached land—though it was also too much for Gurumi Borlumi, who was on his knees and gasping for air.

“This is as far as you go,” Musosai said as he stood tall, refusing to let his old age stop him this time.

At the sound of his voice Gurumi Borlumi gasped and jumped back to his feet when he turned to look at him.

“Wh-Who are you?” he demanded, terror in his voice.

“I am Musosai, and beside me is my pupil, Claire,” he told him proudly, “We seek out the wicked and exact justice upon them.”

“M-Musosai?” Gurumi Borlumi gasped, his eyes widening. “The legendary swordsman whose tales I heard in Kugane?!”

Musosai’s eyes flashed at that. So he heard of him, then? He had to stop him… not only to deal out the punishment he deserved, but also to silence him before he said anything else. He couldn’t risk Claire knowing the truth… not yet, anyway.

“Small wonder my guards didn’t stand a chance!” Gurumi Borlumi said, but his hands had gone to the sword as he spoke, “B-But even legends bleed, and with my transcendent katana, I am more than a match for you!”

He held it up, ready to swing, a confident smile on his face again as he declared, “Come! This blade shall drink deep of your lifeblood!”

“Unrepentant fiend,” he hissed before he readied himself to strike. There was a saying back in his homeland… ‘The sharpest blade in all the land is useless in untrained hands’. This fiend was putting all his faith into surviving into the sword—which may have well been a stick in this case since he knows not how to wield it. “You belong not in gaol, but in hell. Say your prayers to whatever kami you keep.

He cut him down, leaving him a bleeding mess on the deck—dead before he even fell. He sheathed his blade, feeling Claire’s eyes on him.

“You needn’t befoul your blade with scum such as this,” he told her honestly before turning back. “We have accomplished our goal of excising evil, and for that I am glad. But this outing leaves much to be desired for your training.”

She tilted her head in confusion, probably thinking that she had done something wrong, but he shook his head, explaining that the fault was not hers.

“For you see, a samurai learns best when he faces a fellow samurai of equal skill,” he told her. “Alas, they are hard to come by in this land, and a pretender such as that whom you faced is no substitute.”

At that moment, Momozigo came into sight, having borrowed a boat to follow them back. He climbed out of the dingy and went running to them when he saw Gurumi Borlumi’s body there.

“Whew, we did it! Pats on the back for everyone, especially me!” he said proudly, “Now, what’s this about you being a legend back at home?”

Ah, so he overheard him, then? He supposed it was of little wonder since Gurumi Borlumi was practically screaming at that point. Musosai frowned a little, not wishing to lie to them anymore than he had, but he had to give them some kind of answer.

“‘Tis ancient history,” he said at last, “Whatever I may have been in the past, now I am but as you see me: an old man long past his prime.”

They both looked at him questioningly, and he feared that they were going to ask him more about it. He could only thank the Kami that a distraction appeared in the form of Gegeruju and one of his servants.

“Well done, my friends! You have rid us of a deprave monster,” Gegeruju said when he glanced down at the body as if this happened often. “His was a brutal end, but it was no more than he deserved. Justice well served indeed! Rest assured this mess will be cleaned up. As they say, what happens in del Sol stays in del Sol.”

Ah, another thing to be grateful for.

“We are in your debt, my lord,” he said kindly as he bowed to him. Gegeruju was as good as his word as the body was cleaned up and moved—already things were being taken care of and they would be able to continue on their journey to rid the land of evil. They waited until Momzigo changed back into his normal clothes, giving them back to Gegeruju, glad that he was of some help to them.

“At least I wasn’t in any danger this time,” he said brightly when it was just the three of them on the docks now, ready to discuss where they were to go now.

Musosai nodded as he told him, “You were very brave, my friend. We couldn’t have done it without your help.”

What did he do to deserve such fine companions? He could only thank the merciful kami for this chance.

“Our work here is done; one fewer evil afflicts… afflicts…” Musosai began before he felt it again. A sharp pain passing through his chest so that it felt that he was on fire. He fell to his knees, hissing in terrible pain as he tried to fight it. Not now… not here…?

He felt Claire’s concerned hand on his shoulder and Momozigo’s gasp of panic.

“Musosai!” he asked, “Are you alright?”

No, he didn’t wish for them to see this. It took a great deal of strength to force himself back up, and putting on a reassuring smile.

“Worry not, I shall be fine…” he told them, refusing to show them how much pain that he was in, “My endurance is not what it once was, is all. Come, my friends. Let us move on, to wherever the wind should blow.”

He closed his eyes as he felt the wind, picking up the salty air of the ocean… yet, he also could sense something else with it. The floral scent of flowers, perhaps?

“And the wind blows, ‘twould seem, to the forest,” he said, remembering that Momozigo told them that there was a city that dwelt in the forest. “Momozigo, pray lead on.”

But at the suggestion, he saw Momozigo noticeably pale at the suggestion.

“The forest? Y-You mean… Gridania?” he asked, as if he thought that he heard wrong. “Oh dear… er, I mean, of course! Right this way!”

He told them that the best way to get there would be to take an airship, so they would have to take the next boat back to Limsa where they could fly from there. Musosai was so enthralled at the idea of taking a flying ship that he hadn’t noticed how nervous Momozigo was acting.

But there was one who did notice.

***Claire***

“You sure you are alright?” Claire asked in concern once they were safely back in Limsa Lominsa after they left the ship that brought them back. They had even made it up the lift to the airship landing, merely waiting for Momozigo to finish paying for their tickets that would take them to Gridania. But she was concerned over her Master’s health. It would have been hard enough for someone to be running around ‘striking evil’ were they young, but Master Musosai was an old man.

She had to guess that swim back was more than he could handle, and despite his reassurances, she could not help but feel that he was hiding something from her. Though, she could not tell just what it was that he was trying to hide.

“Yes, my dear,” he reassured her as he patted her arm, “I am doing as well as can be expected. That swim took much out of me. That is all. Old age can be a cruel thing. I promise to be more careful from now on.”

She doubted that. What was it? What was it that was driving him forward? Something weighed heavily on his mind, though it was like it was shrouded in a fog so she could not see what it was. She wished that she knew just what it was that distracted him so.

Still, she cheered up when she saw how he stared with awe at the sight of the airship and was even looking frightened at the thought of stepping on, unable to believe that steel and wood could hold together for them to fly. She took his arm with her own as she guided him onto the ship, with Momozigo trailing a little behind them, not saying much. Which was a little unusual now that she thought of it. Was he also nervous about flying?

When they lifted off from the ground, she felt him gripping her arm extra tightly as he looked about.

“Amazing,” he whispered when they were in the air once more. “Simply amazing! I never would have believed this to be possible!”

She smiled back at his childish awe that made him look almost young again. She supposed that she would let the matter go for now and let him enjoy himself while he can.

***Musosai***

To think that a man could fly through the skies here? Oh, what a marvelous place, this Heir’s Ear was. He wished that he could tell his countrymen about it back home, but he also knew that was no longer possible at this point. He could honestly say that he was so thrilled to experience the joys of flight at least once in his long life.

Though, perhaps once was enough. When he saw the thick trees and wooden rooftops of the city below him, he could truthfully say when he heard that they would be landing soon. It was both exhilarating as well as terrifying… in fact, he hadn’t realized how tightly he was gripping his pupil’s arm until they stepped off together at the landing and loosened his death grip.

She didn’t seem to mind though as she led them upstairs to the tavern and he got a good look at this beautiful new place.

“Ahhh Gridania. Always lovely to be here,” Momozigo said as he dawdled behind them and he laughed awkwardly.

Musosai closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, smelling the wonderful sent of flowers, leaves, and wood all around him.

“A nation at one with the forest… simply being here is salve for the soul,” he confessed peacefully. These trees and flowers were nothing like he had seen back in Hingashi, yet they were still every bit as beautiful… he could only wish that he could see the Cherry Blossom trees again. Oh, if only he see them once more?

“Yet even amidst such seemingly serenity, untold wickedness may lurk,” he said to his companions. “Until such time as we find it, pray continue applying yourself to our art.”

“R-Right, then! I-I’ll go about making inquiries at once!” Momzigo said at once and went running off, as if he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Yes,” Claire said, “Master? Are you sure you are feeling alright? You’ve been pale since we left?”

“I am doing just well,” he lied, ignoring the pain in his chest once more. “Like I said before, I am but an old man who is well past his prime. And I still feel dizzy from our trip through the skies, if truth be told.”

She chuckled at that as he smiled. He let her go, though he had to wonder to himself… just how much longer would he be forced to lie to her?


	5. A Fraudster in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey across Eorzea now takes them to Gridania, where they learn a surprising secret. that someone they thought they could trust could possibly be a criminal. Now the question is... will they bring themselves to harm a friend in order to fulfill their duty?

It would be at least a few more days before his pupil would return to continue her training. So he decided that he would spend his time waiting by exploring more of this peaceful city and enjoy the beauties that the forest had to give.

Musosai was able to content himself by walking underneath the majestic boughs of the trees and take the time to marvel at even the tiniest flower that he passed, finding that this place brought him a sense of peace the more that he wandered. Though, he had to wonder if that wasn’t because this place reminded him so much of Hingashi?

Not the city itself, but rather the people. He saw how many of them looked at him suspiciously as he passed by, some even pointing him out to others and he could catch traces of this disapproving whispers. It wasn’t long before he realized that the reason for that was because he was so obviously a foreigner and as far as many of the people here were concerned, he could never learn to appreciate so great a nation.

It truly was a marvel, and he could appreciate one being proud of where they were born. Yet, if he had to be honest with himself, this attitude was the one thing that he did not miss of his homeland.

“I’m sorry about that,” Momozigo would tell him nervously as he joined him in one of his walks through the city, though he seemed more keen to return to the inn as soon as possible. “The people here tend to be a bit… untrusting of outsiders.”

“I understand completely,” Musosai sighed as they walked on through the marketplace. “Hingashi is much the same way, I fear. It is a mostly isolated nation, you see. So connections to the outside world is severely limited. Only at the port of Kugane is there trade with other nations.”

“Why would they do that?” Momozigo asked in surprise. “Just imagine how much they could benefit from opening their borders to the outside world? Surely they could see that business alone would increase overnight!”

“That is just how it is,” Musosai explained. “This is one of the reasons why I wished to find a pupil outside such prejudice. For it shames me to admit to it, my own people are so focused on one’s birth, they become blind to their truth worth. It is very much as the people here see us. Though, from what I’ve seen, it doesn’t seem to be as bad as Hingashi is.”

“Truly?” Momozigo asked a little jittery. “That’s hard to believe.”

“Are you feeling alright, Momozigo?” Musosai asked in concern. “You have not been acting like yourself since we first arrived.”

“Huh? Oh… ah… well,” he stuttered out with a nervous laugh. “I just… well, you know what? It’s nothing! I’m going to head back to the inn and continue with the investigation! I’ll see you there!”

And without another word, he went running off, leaving Musosai to find his way back to the inn on his own. He did not mind though, he found himself enjoying the peace of this land and decided to continue taking his time returning to the inn. He did find it strange at how Momozigo was acting lately, yet he just assumed that he was nervous about what other kinds of evil they will find in this city as he walked on. It was very quiet, very peaceful… a place that he wouldn’t mind spending his twilight days left. Though he knew that would not be possible.

As he wondered, he ended up passing by a building where he could see younglings learning the art of the bow. He paused to watch, feeling a sense of nostalgia going through him at the sight and wondered just how his people were faring back home as he watched the familiar notions of teachers instruction their own pupils on drawing an arrow.

As he watched, he came to spot an elderly gentleman sitting apart from them. He also had a quiver on his back and an elaborate bow in his hands. Yet, as he took his seat, he folded his bow up perfectly and he watched with amazement as the man began to strum the strings delicately as the sounds of a harp began to reach his ears, along with an incredibly sad song:

_Standing guard in the dead of night,_

_An archer, wearying of the sight._

_Drunk on pride and starved of glory,_

_Forsook his post to claim victory._

_Ten score yalms had the archer crept,_

_When shrieks rang out whence his comrades slept._

_For he was not there to see the knives,_

_Nor to ring the bell and save friends’ lives._

It was so unhappy that Musosai found himself pausing to listen to it and a surge of remorse welled up inside him as memories from the past continued to play inside his mind. Before he knew what was happening, Musosai approached the archer, and began to ask him questions about the song.

“Ah, it is known as the Ballad of the Vainglorious Fool,” the elderly archer informed him sadly. “It tells the events of what is now known as the Massacre of Griffin Crossing where the arrogance of youth. Forgive me, I was in a melancholy mood and I find that song brings me solace. Though, perhaps I should have picked a different song.”

“It truly is a beautifully sad song,” Musosai agreed. “But, tell me, do you not know any songs that are more hopeful?”

“Oh, a handful,” he chuckled as he stood up. “A while ago, I was struggling to overcome a dark chapter of my life and it was through the kindness of my apprentice did I finally find a sense of peace. I know that I have far to go to make up for the mistakes of my past, but I mean to see it through to the end.”

“I am glad for that,” Musosai smiled. “I know that age can be a curse at times. Especially when you feel that you have much to do but your body has difficulty keeping up.”

“Growing old is cruel,” his new bard friend agreed. “But I choose to see it as a blessing as well.”

“Thank you,” Musosai said as he left the bard, feeling much more comforted than he did before.

He wondered if he would ever know a sense of peace like that? Though he doubted that would ever be possible. He knew that he had blood on his hands and that is something he could never hope to change. For now, he would keep moving forward and hope that somehow he would find a way to make amends until he could become strong enough to accept his past… much like that bard.

He returned to the inn on his own, though he was a little surprised to see that Momozigo was nowhere to be found. Before he could begin looking for him, his ears suddenly picked up a familiar footfalls and he looked up to see his pupil having returned him once again.

He beamed at the sight of her as he welcomed, “Ah, Claire. By the strength of your aura, you have clearly kept at your training.”

That was true, the sword was now sitting at her him more experienced than ever. He could tell that she had been training hard since they last spoke, and he couldn’t have been happier.

“And in discharging the duty of a samurai in two cities now, you are slowly but surely becoming one in sooth,” he nodded approvingly, “I hope that our time here will afford you further opportunity to grow. By the way, have you not seen Momozigo? He hasn’t returned since he left us earlier.”

Claire blinked in surprised and shook her head, causing him to frown in concern.

“I worry that he has fallen prey to evil in the course of seeking it out,” he said slowly before deciding, “We should search for him. Let us split up and ask the locals. Surely one of them has seen our friend.”

She agreed and so they left the tavern together, but they spilt up soon after as they looked around for their guide.

He had asked around to everyone he could see if they had seen Momozigo, yet, no one had any information. None of them had seen anyone matching his description and that worried him even more, for there didn’t seem to be many Laugh a Bells here in this woodland city?

He met up with Claire soon afterwards, and he was relieved to hear that she had more luck in finding someone who may have seen him. At least until…?

“…Taken away by the authorities, you say?” he said startled. “There must be an explanation. Come, we must go to the Addled Mess at once.”

Though, he didn’t know where he was going or how to get to this place. Thankfully, Claire had been to this city many times and was able to take him to a large building set up near the heart of the city. They approached a man dressed all in yellow and Claire introduced him as Vorsaile Heuloix before asking about Momozigo.

“Why, yes, as a matter of fact we did apprehend a Lalafellin showmaster by the name of Momozigo,” Vorsaile confirmed calmly, “He was wanted here in Gridania for embezzlement. ‘Twas no large amount of coin, to be sure, but a crime is a crime, and so we took him into custody on sight.”

Musosai couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Were they possibly talking about the same Momozigo? The same person who risked his life twice already to help bring evil to justice? This couldn’t be could it?

“However, that custody didn’t last long, for the fellow up and fled when our backs were turned,” Vorsaile confessed with a sigh. “He was last seen heading into the North Shroud, towards Proud Creek—Ixal territory. We’re presently deliberating whether to dispatch a search party, but in light of the risks, I fear that none will be forthcoming.”

“Is there nothing that can be done?” Claire asked in concern. “You know as well as I do that he will never make it out of Ixal lands alive.”

Fear began to settle in Musosai’s stomach at the thought. Whatever these lands were, he knew that Momozigo was not a warrior and thus would not stand a chance should he be attacked.

“If this Momozigo is your friend, perhaps you might consider searching for him yourselves,” Vorsaile informed them with a shrug, unable to do more for them.

“This bodes ill,” Musosai said at once when Claire turned back to look at him. “Come, Claire, we must find Momozigo before he falls foul of these Icky Soles.”

She didn’t say anything, but he had the suspicion that she was fighting a smile or something. He wasn’t sure why that would be in such a desperate situation, but she was able to lead him through the city and to one of the gates that would take them through the northern part of the forest.

“Is it dangerous around here?” he asked in concern, his hand already rest upon his katana, ready to be drawn at a moment’s notice.

“Some parts more than others,” she told him. “It’s usually quiet around here. But if Momozigo is heading to Ixal territory, then he will be in terrible danger.”

He shut his eyes, offering a prayer to the kami that they keep Momozigo out of harm’s way until they find him. As if she knew what he was thinking, Claire asked slowly, “What will you do when we find him?”

He took his time in answering, knowing that while they were friends, he also had a duty as a samurai to fulfill. He sighed as he confessed, “I wish to hear his side of the story. After travelling with him up till now, I can’t believe that he is a villain. I will give him the benefit of the doubt until I hear the entire story from him first. We will decide what to do when the time comes.”

She nodded slowly as they continued on, heading more of the Northwest as they looked for any trace of Momozigo. It was very difficult to track anything in these wooded lands though, especially with some of the weaker monsters that seemed to be steeping over each other with every step that they took. Still, the beasts seemed content to be left alone, though that could be that they sensed that the two mortals that walked by weren’t weaklings.

“There is a settlement not far from here,” Claire informed him at one point as they neared some old ruins of a long-forgotten city. “Perhaps he went there?”

He was just wondering if he should send Claire on ahead to check, when they suddenly heard a terrified scream and they both looked at each other.

“You run on ahead and make sure that he is safe,” he told her. “I cannot run so well anymore, but I will catch up when I can.”

She nodded and sprinted off far ahead of him as he did his best to hurry. But more than once he had to pause and take a breath, pain building in his chest once more until he started to cough. He coughed so hard that he had to hold his hand up to his mouth and hold onto the front of his kimono to try and force his body to breathe again. By the time that he was in control again however, he saw that when he pulled his hand away from his mouth, there was blood. He frowned at that as he wiped the blood away and spat out any in his mouth. He couldn’t let his poor health stop him here. He had to ensure that his young comrades were safe.

He was able to catch up to them eventually as he passed through more of the ruins and finally spotted his two young companions there. Momozigo was cowering as Claire stood against a large bird-like creatures that towered over her. He had never seen creatures like this Icky-Soles before… the closest being the Lupin wolf-men from Doma. They stood up on two legs, but were covered with a combination of scales and weathers, while having a pair of horns sticking out from the top of their heads.

There were already two dead at Claire’s feet before she brought down the third. He sighed in relief to see that they were safe and was about to make his presence known. But the strange thing was that as soon as he saw her, he fled on sight even deeper.

Claire called Momozigo’s name as she followed, and he joined them soon after when Momozigo had reached a dead end and had no choice but to turn back to face them.

Their friend did not say anything for the longest time, but when he finally raised his head to look up, he spoke, telling them both bitterly, “Hilarious, isn’t it? Here I am on a heroic quest to punish criminals with you, but all this time I was a criminal myself.” Musosai’s eyes sadden as he listened. What he could not understand though was why? He couldn’t see Momozigo doing something simply out of greed?

“I was organizing a concert at the Amphitheatre, you see, but the songstress bailed last minute. At that time, I had a huge debt over my head and no way of paying it off,” Momozigo explained to them before he began crying and whimpered, “So I ran off with the money I’d collected from advance ticket sales. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. I’m no better than the crooks we’ve gone after. Will you punish me like you punished them?”

Musosai looked down at him for another long moment as Claire looked back and forth between them, as if worried what would be done now.

“To betray the people’s trust and steal from them is a despicable act,” Musosai declared, having decided on what he should do. “Such evil cannot be suffered!”

He placed his hand upon his blade. But when Claire stepped in, preparing to stop him, he paused her with a look before he brought his sword down upon Momozigo, who yelped and covered his head, shaking from head to foot.

It only took him a few seconds to realize that he was still in one piece. He slowly cracked his eyes open and looked down at his body to see that he did not even have a scratch on him.

“There. The evil in you is excised,” Musosai informed him as he stood straight again. When Momozigo looked up at him with confusion written plain on his face, Musosai explained, “You have committed a crime, ‘tis true, but so too have you dedicated yourself to fighting it. From this moment forth, do you swear to be a changed man and fight always for justice?”

Joy spread across Momozigo’s face as he cried out, jumping about happily, “I swear, I swear! I’ll never do bad things ever again! I may not be able to wield a katana, but I’ll fight with you nonetheless!”

Musosai smiled and nodded before reminding him, “You’ve not spent all of your recent earnings, I trust? You would do well to return the money you took and beg forgiveness. If you apologize from the heart, I see no reason why the aggrieved would not forgive you, your transgressions. So go and make amends, and let us continue our quest. We cannot well succeed without you.”

He understood why Momozigo had done it, and while there were people who were wronged, it wasn’t a large amount of money and he believed that by returning the money and begging for forgiveness, the people would also see that this young man truly meant no harm to them, nor did he do it to spite anyone. He could not see why they would not forgive him for his mistakes.

“Th-Thank you, Musosai, Claire!” Momozigo agreed brightly. “I’ll go and repay the money and apologize this instant!”

He went running off, eager to finish this and own up to his crimes.

The story here was simple… a young man who was in trouble and didn’t know any other way out of it. Many have done much worse for worse reasons. No one was hurt, and it was clear that he was remorseful for what he had done. No permanent harm was done and they can all move on with their lives.

Musosai chuckled, mostly out of relief, for he had been fearing that Momozigo had done something far worst when he learned that he had been arrested.

“If Momozigo aspires to evil, he has much and more work to do,” he said to Claire calmly, “As it stands, he has reformed himself and will make no more mischief. With that, our work here is done. One fewer evil afflicts the…”

But once again, before he could finish speaking, pain shot across his chest—even more fierce than the last time and he felt himself fall to his knees again. Claire was taken aback and said his name in concern but he was huffing hard as he tried to jest, “That a little jaunt through the forest should tax me so… there is no overcoming old age.”

He wasn’t completely lying this time. But he could not bear to tell her the truth, not yet anyway. He feared that they would stop their quest and insist that he rest somewhere until he recovered, but he couldn’t allow that now. Instead, he forced himself back up to his feet and smiled as she looked at him in worry.

“Yet here I am, come to the other side of the world in the twilight of my years,” he could not help but state, feeling it almost funny at how things turned out. “I journeyed here to find a worthy new pupil, and find her I did. But if truth be told, I have one more objective.”

Claire raised her eyebrows at this new information as he felt that she needed to know this much.

“That is to track down and punish a fugitive from Hingashi, a disgraced samurai known as Kogarashi,” he informed her. “Mark my words, his is the face of true evil. And it is my solemn charge to strike him down.”

“Why? What did he do?” Claire asked curiously.

He couldn’t tell her. He felt that now was the time to start introducing her to the other reason he had journeyed here… to prepare her for what must be done. But she could not know what it was that he had planned. Not just yet. But the time would come soon.

He lowered his head and shook his head.

“I had the chance to do so before… but I failed. His strength far surpasses mine own. I could not defeat him.”

“Master Musosai?” Claire asked and he blinked, realizing that he was unknowingly speaking out loud. He had to be more careful… he couldn’t allow himself to become too comfortable with Claire around and letting more things slip out like that.

“…Forgive me, I should not burden you with this. Pray dismiss it as but the hollow ramblings of an old man,” he told her, but he saw her eyes narrow suspiciously. “Come, let us return to the city.”

She paused for a moment, but to his relief, she nodded and they walked back together.

“What did you do to him anyway?” Claire asked him as they retraced their steps along the road to take them back to the city. “I could have sworn I saw your blade fall…?”

He smiled as he told her that attack it was more symbolic than anything else. To bring a blade down on a foe, yet be so precise with the blade that he could strike at them without harming them.

“It was used in my land only by the most skilled of samurai,” he explained, “To help those who have committed crimes to see the error of their ways and destroy the evil in them. If they truly feel remorse for their crimes, then they are reborn in a way and given a second chance. Momozigo is not an evil person. He was just young and frightened, and we all make mistakes when we are young… and even when we grow old we make mistakes. We are only mortal after all. But I could also see that he truly regretted it and he had to confront the people he wronged sooner or later. Now he can make up for what he did and leave this in the past before he can move forward with his life.”

They returned to the city, where Momozigo was already waiting for them with a large smile.

“Hehe, all is forgiven, and all it took was a big of money!” he said happily, “I can come and go through Gridania as I please again!”

“All debts are settled, then,” Musosai asked, feeling glad for him, “That is well. Let us move on, to wherever the wind should blow.”

He shut his eyes and felt the wind hitting his face once more, this time it was feeling cold and he had the vision of snow and mountains.

“And the wind blows, ‘twould seem, to snowcapped mountains,” he said at last when he opened his eyes again. “Momozigo, pray lead us there.”

“Right!” Momozigo said cheerfully. “This way, friends—we’re going to Ishgard!”

They headed back to the North Shroud where they would take the road north until they reached snow. They would be able to stop and rest at one of the settlements if they had to before reaching the city proper.

“Now, be aware that I can only lead you as far as the gate to the city since I never been past that point before,” Momozigo informed them. “But you have plenty of times, have you not Claire?”

“Yes,” she answered, “I can lead you once we arrive.”

“What is this city like?” Musosai asked curiously.

She was silent as she thought it over. “It is filled of cold stone towers that seem reach the skies. One that has seen over a thousand years of war… there is an unsteady peace at the moment though, so I don’t foresee any true trouble. But there is no shortage of corruption in that city.”

“I see,” he said as they walked along the dirt road. He breathed in the scent of flowers and leaves and he knew that they would soon leave it behind. Who’s to say when he would next be able to enjoy the beauties of the forest again?

They travelled on until night fell and they decided to camp for the night at the furthest reach of the North Shroud. It was already getting colder and they knew that they would soon be seeing snow fall. Musosai insisted that they both get their sleep and that he would keep watch—should there be any trouble, he would take care of it. Claire agreed, but only that he should wake her should he grow tired.

They must have been so tired when he saw how easily they went to sleep and he was glad to see such peaceful expressions on their faces. Momozigo was starting over a new beginning in his life so he would be sleeping deeply. Claire…? He could only begin to imagine just what went through her dreams at night.

But there was another reason he insisted on staying up. His pain was now so bad that he knew that sleep would be impossible for the night. He did his best to simply bite down on his tongue and meditate to try and keep the pain at bay, but it was no use, not even meditation could help him.

At last, when he couldn’t stand it anymore, he stood up and stumbled a few feet away from their camp to rest against a tree, breathing hard as he pulled out a potion and swallowed it. Relief spread throughout his aching body as his pain faded from him almost instantly. He took several deep breaths as he savored the feeling of being free from pain as he looked through his stock of this potion.

Only three bottles left… he had to be careful. He still had things to do and he couldn’t let himself fall here.

He came back and sat on the ground as his mind drifted. Only a little bit of time was left, but everything was going smoothly, which he was grateful for. He wasn’t sure how much time he had left, but he remembered what that Bard he met earlier that day and he thought about how precious that his life was. He wished that he could feel that way about his own life, but just thinking about his past was enough to send waves of guilt and depression washing over him like a storm at sea.

“You alright?” asked a soft voice that startled him out of his thoughts. Momozigo was still flat on his back and snoring softly, but he saw the familiar pair of green eyes looking at him through the dark. Claire must have been awoken by his movements.

He gave her a smile as he reassured her, “Do not worry about me. I was just thinking of home again.”

She held no expression on her face as she looked on with those piercing eyes that made him feel that she was looking right into his soul.

“Do you wish to return?” she asked, taking him by surprise. Was it that obvious? He frowned a little as he thought over his answer.

“Truthfully, I do,” he confessed as he looked up to the night sky, to completely different stars than the ones he was so used to spending time underneath. “But that is not important now. Don’t worry about me. You younglings need sleep more than I do.”

She arched an eyebrow, which clearly said what she was thinking and he promised, “I will sleep later. You are the one who needs to rest now. Sleep. I will wake you should anything happen.”

He knew for certain that she must have been tired, for she soon closed her eyes and drifted off again. He pulled the blanket that he had wrapped around his shoulders and gently draped it across her and Momozigo.

He would rest later.

***Morning***

He stayed up long through the night and even when the sun began to rise. When Claire and Momozigo awoke, they began asking why he didn’t wake them, but he reassured them that he was fine. He wasn’t tired. Though it wasn’t until he promised to rest when they reached the city of Ishgard did they agree to continue on their journey. So they went on further north, leaving the beautiful green of the forest far behind them and their feet reached the crunch of snow.

He was amazed by the stretch of snow and mountains that stretched out in front of him, but what drew his attention more than anything were the sight of the dragons that they passed.

“There are countless stories of dragons from my homeland,” he whispered in awe, “But to see so many of them here before me? I must admit that I know not how to deal with it.”

“I would be careful,” Claire warned. “The dragons here belong to Nidhogg’s brood. They are more docile than they used to be, but they will attack if provoked.”

“Right!” Momozigo said as he moved closer to the two of them, as if afraid that if he strayed from their side then he would be targeted. “So, we leave the large, fire-breathing dragons alone! I like that plan!”

Musosai chuckled and did what she suggested, though he could not help but glance at these wondrous creatures from afar. They passed up through the snow and to a camp dubbed called Dragonhead, where they were able to rest for a short time. He did not admit to it, but he was grateful for the rest for it took so much more effort for him to move through the snow. Thankfully for them, Claire seemed to be familiar with the people and they welcomed her with open arms like she was their prodigal daughter returning home from a long journey.

He had known for some time now that she was considered to be Heir’s Ear’s greatest hero, but it wasn’t until they arrived in these lands did he see just how admired and respected that she was hailed as. When they left the camp and head to the entrance to Ishgard, he could see the breathtaking city sitting atop a peak with towers that stretched upwards and seemed to reach the sky.

She guided them through the cold city, where the people all seemed to know her as well. When they arrived at the nearest tavern, the barkeeper was more than happy to allow them room to rest for as long as they needed. Another thing he was immensely grateful for because this cold weather seemed to make the pain in his body even more painful than before. Instead of saying anything about this though, Musosai thanked him humbly before he asked his two comrades to join him outside so that they could discuss what they were to do next.

“Such a breathtaking snowscape,” he said admiringly, looking over the gray stone and to the vast snow-covered mountains beyond them.

“Though each of this land’s regions may not change much with the seasons, collectively they are no less colorful than Hingashi,” he informed them before looking back, already having a plan formed. “Now then, Momozigo and I will set to tracking down injustice in this city. In the meantime, my pupil, pray see to it your sword arm remains warm in this frosty clime.”

“You will get rest while I am away, won’t you?” Claire asked and he nodded, promising that he would do just that. They would continue on as they had up till now. They would seek out evil in this city and wait for her to return.

He had a lot left to do, and he would be damned before he allowed himself to fall before he did all that he could to try and make up for the sins of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for taking so long with another chapter. But I had recently moved to a new state and have been looking for a job. But I’m settled in and I’m unpacking, as well as having a new job starting next week. So I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!)


	6. Tears in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey has taken them to the farthest reaches of the north. There is talk in the city of a pair of young lovers taking their own lives, yet there is a dark shadow that seems to hang over these rumors. It seems that someone is determined to make sure that these rumors stay just that. No matter who they have to kill to keep it hidden.

Musosai enjoyed his time here in the land of snow… to a point. After a few days of wandering about the city of stone, he couldn’t help but long for the surrounding nature of his home in Hingashi. He had been thinking of home more and more often as of late every time he let his mind wander. He had come to enjoy his time here in Heir’s Ear, of course, and found its many different cities to be so wondrous and beautiful in their own way, but it just wasn’t home to him.

This land of Ishgard was very different from the other cities. They all were different from each other, but this one more so than the others. He could almost feel the history of this land with every step he took in this city of towering grey stone.

As well as the thought of such a long war having been brought to an end with the dragons.

He had heard stories of the dragons of being ancient creatures of wisdom and power—always having been told that they bring good luck. But to learn that there had actually been a bloody war over a thousand years old?! It boggled his mind to say the least.

But the worst part was how this cold was affecting his already aged body to such a point that he was almost in a constant state of pain. He had to force himself not to look more into his potions for he only had two left. He needed to save every last drop for what he had to do next. And he was getting so close as well…?

He pleaded to the kami that they would be kind enough to grant him just a little more time. Strength for what was to come next for him.

It seemed that they were listening. For the very next morning, while he was standing outside in a place called, The Bloom, beautiful name for such a rundown part of the city, he learned of a disturbing rumor that Momozigo had recently discovered.

No sooner did he learn of the details of this tragedy did his pupil arrive out of nowhere. Either she was growing more skilled in approaching someone undetected or his skills had greatly dulled while travelling across the land. He preferred to think of it as the first.

“Ah, Claire,” Musosai said warmly when he saw her appear. And my, he could almost see her aura when she strolled up to them, it was truly a marvel to see.

“Your aura does not lie—you’ve grown stronger still,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too excited. “Since embarking upon our journey, you have made remarkable progress. Ere long you will be a fully-fledged samurai.”

And ere long he would bid her to continue with her last order from master to student…?

He shoved that thought away for the moment as he pressed on, “But on to our mission. As we scoured the snow swept stones and pillars of this city for evil, Momozigo came upon a disturbing rumor.”

Claire tilted her head, as silent as ever, before Momozigo spoke.

“It’s just awful, Claire—a stage tragedy played out in real life. A young couple threw themselves off a cliff in the western highlands,” Momozigo sniffled tearfully as the tender-hearted soul he was. “As I hear it, the two were sweethearts from lowborn families, but the girl had the ill luck of being fancied by a young nobleman. This Honfraint tried to force them apart, and he hounded them so badly that they decided to end it. Two innocent lives lost, and why? Because some lordling had to think with his member! He must be punished, I tell you!”

“Heart-rending as this rumor is, rumors are no basis for punishment,” Musosai said calmly, silently reminding him that they had to at least discover his guilt before confronting him. Why they needed was more of an idea of what happened. He had a bad suspicion that there was more to this tragedy then the rumors had them believe. “We must ascertain the truth of the matter. Let us begin by making inquiries of the couple in the Bloom.”

So, they descended the stairs and spilt up, asking questions of all they could find. Most of them didn’t seem to be the least bit interested in him and many regarded him as coldly as the snow that crunched beneath his feet. Still, he would not be swayed in his quest for the truth as he continued questioning, and slowly a few of them offered a little information on the young couple who took their lives.

It seemed that there was some truth in the rumors, in that they were both young people who came from low-born families. The maiden, however, was of a rare beauty and that beauty was what caught the attention of a young man from a high-born family. This man, this On-a-Fond person was someone who was used to getting what he wanted, but when the maiden refused, he seemed determined to break the two lovers apart.

That did not bold well.

After about an hour of asking questions, his pupil came back to him, having had more success than he did and explained how many of the people she talked too had known the couple, and they couldn’t believe that they could take their own lives. For they weren’t the type to give up on life in such a way, and even if they were, why go to the trouble of leaving the city to take their own lives when there was no shortage of high places here in Ishgard?

“Hmmm, so a cloud of suspicion hangs over the suicide,” Musosai said thoughtfully. “It bears further investigation. But first things first—Momozigo has vanished yet again.”

He was just wondering if they should go and look for him when they heard a familiar voice crying out in panic, “W-Wait! Let’s talk it over! Uwaaaaaaah! Help meeeeeeeh!”

The two of them didn’t need any other reason to wait as they ran down the stairs and back into the Bloom. But after searching about, they couldn’t find a trace of their friend… at least until Musosai spotted something glinting on the ground, amidst the snow and broken wood. He bent down to pick it up and found it to be a bright button that he recognized at once.

“What is it?” Claire asked when she stepped up behind him, hardly making a sound.

“This button is from Momozigo’s garment, but he is nowhere to be seen,” Musosai said as he stood up and showed it to her. “This bolds ill.”

He felt fear in the pit of his stomach, and wondered just what was happening here. They had no idea who was behind this, or why they would kidnap their friend. At least until…?

“Th-That lettle fella—was he your friend?” asked a nervous voice. They both looked up to see a man, looking tired and worn that seemed to be farily common in this part of the city—yet there was also a great unease in his face.

“He was askin’ me ‘bout the suicides when some men bundled him up an’ carried him off. I hope he’ll be alright…” he told them, leaving just as quickly as he had come, as if afraid that he would be taken next if he stayed for too long.

It seemed that their fears that these suicides weren’t as they first thought. Someone was trying to stop Momozigo from asking questions. There was now only one thing that they could do.

“It seems plain there are those who take unkindly to our investigation,” Musosai said seriously as he turned back to Claire, who had worry etched on her face. “The time for caution is past. Let us confront this On-a-Fond himself. He was recently sighted near the Fast Fiddle, on the level above.”

She agreed, easily able to guide him through the city and up to where the greater nobility lived—so very different from how it all looked in the Bloom. It seemed that no matter where one went in the world, there was always going to be gaps between the rich and the poor.

Claire asked him if the man they were looking for had a name of one of the four High Houses, which he knew precious little of. But since they never heard a surname for him, then it may prove difficult to find him.

However, they got lucky when they were passing a couple grand manors, where Claire was just wondering if they should stop in and see if the people who lived here could help them, for she had spent a great deal of time here herself at one point. Yet, before they could make a decision, he spotted a young man, looking half-hysterical, and standing up at the very edge of a platform that overlooked the entire city.

“Wait!” he called to the young man, rushing forward as Claire ran behind him. They both stopped at the foot of the platform that the man stood on when he hollered back at them, “Go away! Let me die in peace.”

Claire looked like she was ready to jump up there and grab him before he did such a thing, but Musosai held his hand out to her to stop her.

He then turned back to the man and spoke up, “If you wish to throw your life away, we will not stop you. But first, answer me something and clear your conscience. Our companion was seized by unknown men while investigating the recent suicides, and it seems there is more to the incident than rumors would have us believe. Tell us, what truly happened?”

He did not know how, but somehow, he just knew that this was the same man that they had been searching for. This On-a-Fond character. He could not see how it could be anyone else. And when he mentioned the suicides, the man gave pause and began to tremble uncontrollably.

“I-I tried to break them apart, that much is true,” the young man confessed mournfully. “But they didn’t kill themselves. I brought her to the manor late one night, and she… she learned things she wasn’t supposed to know. Learned how my father was dealing illicitly in Furite. I implored Father to overlook it—tired to convince him that she wouldn’t talk—but he refused to listen. He ordered them taken to the western highlands and they were… they were…” he broke down as he sobbed, “Oh, gods, I loved her! I truly did!”

So that was what happened. It seemed that this man was innocent… at least, a part of it. His father was the one who had their lives stolen, not for their love, but for his own selfishness in keeping his dark trades a secret.

“We thank you for your honesty, and shall bother you no more,” Musosai told him honestly. “But know this: you are still young. You have all the time in the world. To begin anew, to make amends. Unlike this tired old man.”

He knew that Claire was looking at him right now, but he didn’t dare bring himself to look back. He meant what he said. This man was still young and had the rest of his life ahead of him. While nothing could ever bring back the two who were lost, taking his own life now before even trying to make amends was not the way to go.

He, himself, learned that long ago.

He turned back to Claire and ordered, “We haven’t a moment to waste. To Slack-Eye on Bridge, Claire!”

“Yes,” Claire agreed. “I know the way.”

“My dear, is there truly nothing you cannot do?” he asked as they quickly made their way back through the city, reaching the Bloom and then heading off to the west. Claire told him that the only way that they could get to the bridge was to take one of those horse-birds and fly to a settlement. Once there, they would be able to walk the rest of the way through snow and monster-infested wasteland. Truly, these northern lands were something to be feared. No wonder the people here were so strong-willed… they have to be to live here.

He was not overly-thrilled at the thought of riding those horse-birds though. The smell off them, alone, was enough to make him feel faint. Still, Momozigo’s life was hanging in the balance and so he had to face up to it. He let Claire talk to the porter, taking out one of the horse-birds, who was as black as ink.

She brought it over to him, but when he asked about her, she already told him how she already owned one… one who was given to her by a dear friend. He saw her eyes sadden at those words, and chose not to press the matter. Nervously, he swung himself up onto its back, and he was surprised by how strong the beast was, for it barely noticed him there.

Claire had blown a loud, shrill whistle, which seemed to summon her own black horse-bird seemingly out of nowhere. She swung herself up onto its back, who happily cooed at his owner, and she gripped the reins tightly as she pulled the bird around to face him.

“You have ridden horses, yes?” she asked him calmly.

“Yes,” he answered and she nodded approvingly.

“Then this is the same as that,” she told him, “Just make sure to hang on tightly when he starts flying.

Musosai looked down at the small wings on either side of his bird and felt a pang of doubt run through him. How could such tiny wings possibly cause his bird to fly with him on its back?

As if guessing what he was thinking, Claire merely smiled as she led him through the gate and to a platform before shaking her bird’s reins. It took off running, and to Musosai’s shock and amazement, when it jumped off the platform it began to fly.

Truly, without any outside aid it was easily able to support itself upon the wind with a rider on its back. Claire turned around in midair, hovering there as she waited for him to join her. Taking in a deep breath, Musosai shook his own horse-bird’s reins and it went running off to the edge. Still, he closed his eyes tightly when they went over.

It happened so quickly that it took him a moment to gather his wits. He felt a bitterly cold wind run through him as they fell, but almost immediately he realized that the wind wasn’t from them falling… it was from rising up!

He opened his eyes in shock and saw that they were truly flying! He was in the air, and the wonderful creature he was riding was flapping his wings furiously to keep them going.

He had to suppress the urge to cry out in joy at this unexpected pleasure, for there was still much for them to do. He remembered what Claire said about how this was similar to riding a regular horse, so he squeezed the horse-bird’s sides and turned the reins until the bird did what he was told. Soon, he was able to follow after Claire, who turned her own horse-bird around with ease and guided him over the windswept mountains and chasms.

The only thing that he didn’t like was this awful wind! Oh, how it blew through him like razor-sharp knives! The further that they flew, the more the wonders of flight seemed to be less thrilling to him than the idea of having a hot cup of tea underneath near a warm hearth.

Still, he was grateful when he spotted the outline of the settlement in the distance and knew that they were near the wilderness here. Claire had told him that apart from one small camp farther to the northwest of here, this was to be the only settlement in this entire region. So the people who took Momozigo had to have flown here first before carrying him off to the bridge.

The perfect place to end the life of another and never have anyone know about it.

They must hurry!

The bird, however, couldn’t go any further than this, having been trained to go to certain places on its own and not stopping until it got there. It was made clear to him quickly enough that this bird wasn’t going to move unless it was to go back to the city.

He left the horse-bird in the care of another porter, promising that he would be back for it.

It seemed that he and Claire were to head on the rest of the way on foot.

They walked quickly through the snow, sticking to a winding road that seemed to be encased in ice. Claire explained that this land was once covered in green fields and trees, at least until the Calamity, years before, having somehow changed the weather here. No one knows for sure how it did it, yet now this land was forever in a never-ending winter.

He couldn’t help but feel a surge of pity for the people who called this land home… for never to see the beauty of green spring? Never to be able to walk outside without fear of frostbite? Truly a horrible thought!

So what they were walking on now was just a river, frozen to such a hardened ice that it would never flow again. They were able to avoid most of the strange creatures who roamed the land, and those who few whom they got to close, would let his pupil strike down those who did try to attack them.

Soon enough, he was able to make out the form of a large, black gate that seemed to be made entirely of iron. Slack-Eye on Bridge. What a strange name that it had…

“Claire,” he huffed. “You go on ahead. You can run much faster than this old man. Hurry forward and save Momozigo. I shall catch up when I can.”

Claire nodded before she went off, running so lightly that she hardly left signs of footprints in the snow. Truly a strange wonder this young, lady was.

Once he was sure that she was far enough away that she wouldn’t see him, he doubled over in terrible pain. This venture, was far more painful than he ever expected it to be.

He coughed so hard that he almost ended up falling to his knees, struggling so hard for air that he was frightened that he had stopped breathing. But when it finally passed, he was able to continue onwards towards the bridge… spitting out the mouthful of blood that he had coughed up.

When he finally arrived at the bridge he saw, to his greatest of relief, that Claire had already dealt with the problem. Momozigo was hiding behind her, looking shaken up, but otherwise well, while a host of men lay dead at her feet. There was only one man left standing, and one whom looked a great deal like the young man they left back at the city… one whom he wondered if he would continue on with living or had given in to his despair?

“Gods, that was close… I thought I was a dead Lalafell…” Momozigo sighed in relief as he thanked Claire for saving her.

They all looked up at him when they heard him approach.

“Forgive me my delay,” Musosai apologized, before being forced to lie again, “The deep snow makes you work for every step.”

Instead, he turned his attention to the man, who was glaring furiously at them all as he asked, “So you are the heartless cur who stole two innocent young lives. It is over. Surrender yourself.”

He was giving this man one chance to admit to his sins and to turn himself into the authorities. He need not die this day if he truly showed remorse. Yet this man let out a wild laugh at his offer.

“Like hells it’s over!” he shouted as he reached for a strange contraption that he wore at his side. He had seen it’s like—similar to some of the weapons that the Imperials used. A… pistol? He believed it to be called that anyway.

In any case, the man was making his position very clear as he barked, “Mistake me not for one of those unless mercenaries.”

Musosai shook his head piteously. Even after all this, he showed no regret for what he had done. There was nothing else for it.

“Not a shred of remorse, lowlier than a mindless beast… such evil cannot be suffered,” Musosai warned.

The man didn’t even have time to raise the weapon to defend himself… he was cut down where he stood, not realizing what hit him as he fell backwards. He landed hard on the cold iron, though he could no longer feel it. Ironic… that he would be cut down here in the same way that he had cost other lives. But at least they never need fear him taking the life of another innocent person.

Yet, the effort that it took for him to draw his sword, was almost too much for him. He was huffing and puffing worse than ever as he turned back to Claire and Momozigo.

“Our work here is… is…” he gasped but didn’t have a chance to finish as he collapsed, his strength leaving him once more.

“M-Musosai!” Momozigo cried out in shock at this.

Musosai bit his lower lip hard, feeling a surge of fury at himself for being so weak. He had not wanted his young companions to see this… to worry about him. No, not now… not when he was so close…?

“Ugh… I’ve not come this far… to fall here…” he hissed before rallying to his feet with a great deal of effort. He ignored his own pain as the other two gazed up at him with concern. Putting on a forced smile, he reassured them, “Worry not, my friends. ’Twas but a dizzy spell.”

He knew that they did not believe him for a moment, he could see it in their eyes.

Instead he merely told them, “Now then, I believe we’ve visited all the major cities of Heir’s Ear. Momozigo, you have been a fine guide and companion both. I am grateful for your help.” Momozigo was taken aback by his words as he looked skywards, his head turned in the direction of the west as he mumbled to himself, “All that remains is to find Kogarashi and deliver unto him his reckoning…”

He looked back down at them as Claire was observing him through suspicious eyes.

“Claire, in the course of righting wrongs across the land, you have become a great samurai,” he told her honestly. “One who’s skills rival even that of Kogarashi. There is little and less left for me to teach you. I thank the kami for blessing me with such a fine pupil.”

Truly, he could not hope to have found a finer one. One with so much pure, natural talent, and a gentle heart. He could not thank the kami enough for seeing him so close to his dearest wish. The time was almost here.

“Come, my friends, let us return to the city and find a place to warm ourselves,” he said. The three of them left together, though little was said between them this time as they made their way back to the settlement. Claire said that she would stay long enough to explain matters to the guards here on what happened at the bridge, but bid the two of them return to the city and warm themselves up.

He was more than grateful for that… for he wasn’t sure how much more of this miserable cold he could stand at the moment. He and Momozigo took a pair of the horse-birds back to the city… but just when he was beginning to think that he would be able to walk through the city back on his own…?

He felt his strength leaving him just as they reached the gate. The last thing that he remembered was hearing Momozigo’s cry of worry as darkness covered his eyes.

*Claire*

He was hiding something.

That much was clear to her.

She had always thought him to be a kind, elderly man with a strong sense of justice. Nothing that she had seen so far had done anything to counter that. So why did she feel that he was still hiding something from her? From the moment that they met, she felt as though he was hiding some kind of secret and she didn’t like it at all.

She explained to the knights at Falcon’s Nest what transpired at the gate, and already an investigation was being called in to examine what was going on, and the nobleman’s shady dealings.

She took her time returning to the city, choosing to have some time to herself to think, though she wasn’t sure what it was that she should be wondering about if truth be told. A part of her wanted to go wandering off into the wilds at this point, to continue her training… but she felt that she should make sure that the others made it back in one piece.

However, when she returned to the Forgotten Knight, instead of Musosai ready to tell her what they should do next on their journey, she found Momozigo looking deeply upset.

“Claire, thank the gods you’re here!” he cried as soon as he saw her approach him.

“What is it?” she asked, concerned by his state of worry.

“It’s Musosai!” he gasped quickly, “He collapsed again as soon as we entered the gates! He’s resting at the inn right now, but the chirurgeon… He said that the old man is ill—gravely ill. He… he hasn’t long left.”

Claire’s eyes widen in shock at that.

So that was what he was hiding? How could she not have noticed this before? She had seen the signs the whole time, didn’t she?

But… none of this made any sense! If he was dying the whole time, why would he venture halfway around the world and across a foreign land on a journey to seek out justice? Surely, he would have wanted to spend whatever time he had left in his homeland with his friends and loved ones instead of risking dying here?

Or did he believe that he would have returned by now? Was she taking too long to master the art of the samurai? Was this partly her fault for not seeing it until now?

“It’s a wonder he could even draw his katana,” Momozigo went on mournfully. “All this time, he’s been pushing on by sheer force of will, punishing evildoers across the land, even saving my hide… What is it that drives him on? Why does he go to such lengths to find this Kogarashi character?”

He looked up at her wonderingly, as if he hoped that she would have an answer for him, but she merely shook her head helplessly at him.

“I honestly don’t know anymore about this than you do,” Claire confessed. “He only briefly mentioned him to me. He said that Kogarashi was the ‘face of true evil’. But more than that, I know not.”

He sighed, not sounding surprised though as he informed her, “The old man won’t breathe a word on the matter, but there must be some reason. If only we knew, we could finish his duty in his steed… for now, there’s naught to do but keep watch over him.”

Claire felt worry inside her when he then added, “I’ll see to that, so you needn’t worry. If there’s a change, you’ll be the very first to know.”

She made to argue, but then she wondered more on the thought on how she should return to her training. Musosai seemed more focused on ensuring that she fully master her new skills and aid him in fighting this Kogarashi character. There was nothing else for it. She would return when she felt that she was ready.

She nodded and told him softly, “Please pass on my best wishes for him to recover. I shall return as soon as I can.”

Momozigo nodded in agreement, promising that he would look after Musosai for them. So she left… though not without a great sense of unease inside her.

*Musosai*

Blood… that was all that he could see around him. Musosai was running through the streets of Kugane, blood splattered the ground and buildings every few feet and the bodies of countless innocent people laid strewn around him.

No… this couldn’t be happening!

But as he ran up the steps once more, he spotted it… the figure standing there, blood soaking his clothes, and dripping from his blade.

“You…” he gasped, his eyes wide and body shaking in terror as his katana dropping from his hands.

The familiar figure turned to him and held the blade up high and brought it down at him…

Musosai woke with a start, gasping for air and staring around with fear before realizing that he was in his inn room, safe and sound. He let out a sigh of relief before he felt a stabbing pain rush through his entire body and he could not suppress the cry of pain this time.

“Musosai!” gasped a voice next to him and he turned his head a little to see Momozigo standing there, apparently having kept watch over him as he slept.

“M-Momozigo?” Musosai croaked out, trying to remember what happened. “What… what happened?”

“We’re in the inn,” Momozigo explained. “They had given you a room where you can rest. The tavern owner was even kind enough to call in a chirurgeon for us to have a look at you. Here, they left some medicine for you to take.”

He then reached for the bedside table where a large bottle was standing and poured it into a small glass for him.

“No, thank you, Momozigo,” Musosai said, and with a great effort, he forced himself to sit up. “I’m fine. ‘Twas nothing but a slight dizzy spell, like I said, and I…?”

“Don’t lie to us again!” Momozigo snapped suddenly, taking him by surprise. Momozigo was looking at him with red eyes, looking deeply upset as he cried out, “We know, you know? The chirurgeon who came in the treat you said so himself. He said that you were ill… and you knew that didn’t you? You… you don’t have much time left! He said that it was a miracle that you were able to even stand!”

Musosai closed his eyes as he leaned back against the blankets with a grim sigh. He knew that this was going to happen, that they would figure it out sooner or later. But it was painful nonetheless.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say to his young companion. “I am sorry for deceiving you so, Momozigo. You and Claire. I didn’t wish to. But I had my reasons.”

“Why?” Momozigo demanded, “What is so important that you would push yourself so? You could have just been killing yourself even faster?!”

“I am well aware of that,” Musosai said slowly. “But I had no choice. You see, I came here to Heir’s Ear for two reasons. The first was to find a pupil to pour all of my knowledge into. And the kami blessed me with a wonderful pupil. Her training is nearly complete and soon she will no longer need me to guide her along the path of the samurai.”

“And the other reason?” Momozigo pressed him as Musosai closed his eyes when the Lalafell added, “To find this Kogarashi person, right? Well, what did he do that was so terrible? Claire said that you called him the ‘face of true evil’ or something like that, right? And why do you have to be the one to find and punish him?”

“Make no mistake my friend,” Musosai sighed, “That Kogarashi is the face of true evil. I cannot die yet… not until I see to it that he is punished for what he did. Countless times I have tried to take his life, but I always faltered in the end.”

“But what did he do?” Momozigo asked in bafflement. “And how can he be so strong that even you never been able to finish him off?”

But Musosai could not bring him to answer, he couldn’t even look him in the eye as he laid there, shame filling his entire being at how weak he was.

“Alright, you don’t want to tell me, but why? Why? Why didn’t you tell us how sick you were?” Momozigo demanded, “Did you know you were you sick before you even came to Eorzea?”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Yes,” he sighed as Musosai finally looked up at him.

“I had to come here,” he confessed honestly. “When I first learned that I was struck with an incurable illness, I knew what I had to do. I only have a short time left and if I don’t finish it all now, I never will. Claire has come so far… there’s only one last technique left for me to teach her. And I believe that I know where Kogarashi will be when the time is right. This… this will be her final test. And I am so close, Momozigo… I must live just a little bit longer.”

“But if you couldn’t beat him, do you think that she will be able to?” Momozigo asked. “Ok, so she’s strong, but do you think that she’s strong enough to do this?”

“She is the only one who can,” Musosai replied firmly, “I no longer have the strength to deliver Kogarashi his punishment. But she is strong… as strong as he is… I know that she has what it takes. I imagine that she has left to continue her training?” He paused here and smiled when he saw Momozigo nod.

“Good,” he said firmly. “That is good. And knowing her as well as I think I do, she will return to us soon enough. I promise that you will understand everything when the time is right. But for now, please… just… just trust me.”

Momozigo frowned, looking upset again, but he nodded as he jumped down from his seat next to the bed.

“I’ll be back to check in on you later,” he said. “I’ll be asking around the city if they know anything about this ‘Kogarashi’ person. But I don’t have much to go on. In the meantime, please make sure to take your medicine. It will help.”

Musosai agreed, but only because he knew that it would put his companion’s at ease. Momozigo then went to the door but before he did, Musosai gave him one last request.

“Momozigo?” he called. When Momozigo looked back, Musosai smiled warmly as he asked, “I know you will not like hearing this. But… when I depart from this world… I wish that you would bury me at a spot where I would be able to watch the western seas. Not in this cold climate though… perhaps… back in the desert? Where my final journey began?”

“Don’t say such things…?” Momozigo began but Musosai merely smiled.

“Promise me,” he said gently. “To bury me at a spot where I will be able to watch the western seas.”

Momozigo paused there, tears filling up in his eyes. He didn’t say anything as he sniffled… and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello there. sorry for taking so long for this chapter. But, I accidently deleted the chapter and I just hadn’t had the heart to sit down and work on it again. I’m glad that I was able to get it done though. And soon, we will be reaching the final step to Musosai’s journey, and learn just who this enemy is that he is so determined to hunt down.)


	7. The Face of True Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All journeys must come to an end... all students must become masters. But can the Warrior of Light find the strength to go through with Musosai's final test for her? Will the face of true evil be too much for her to handle? Or will she make a choice she will live to regret?

The days had passed in a painful blur. Every breath seemed to be as painful as the last, and his periods of sleep were longer than his time awake. It wouldn’t be much longer now. This damnable illness was all but destroying his body. He couldn’t die just yet though… and he would force himself to remain in the world of the living until he was finished.

For there was still a single ray of hope for him.

Knowing his pupil, it wouldn’t be too much longer before she returned to them, if she was not already on her way back at this very moment.

So when he felt the time was right, he pretend to have fallen asleep until Momozigo left the room. Once he was gone, Musosai reached for another one of his potions where he immediately felt his pain fade and his strength miraculously return to him. Yet, he knew better than to hope that it would be enough. The effects of these potions were becoming weaker and shorter each time he took them.

He left the inn, taking refuge high on the rooftops as he waited for his pupil to return. All he had to do was guide her a little longer until she learned this final technique and he would have nothing left to teach her.

He only had to wait a short time for Momozigo to appear directly below him, looking around in panic. It seemed that he had already discovered his empty inn room.

Ah… she was here.

He saw Claire coming up the way of this frozen city and walk along the worn wooden ramparts as she headed to the tavern. She soon spotted Momozigo and the panicked state that he was in before running up to see what the problem was. He was too far away to hear them, but he could see Momozigo pointed away from them and he saw her nod. They split up and he understood that they were trying to find him. His eyes followed Claire as she went inside to take the short way to the area around the fountain in front of the inn.

He crept across the rooftop as he waited. Soon enough, he saw his pupil appear outside again and began searching the area for him. But he had to wait, just to make sure that she was far enough away from Momozigo before he approached her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he was able to keep track of Momozigo’s movements—and he was glad to see that he was gradually moving farther and farther away from them.

Glancing back to Claire, he saw that she had wandered away from the fountain and was heading towards the main square, out of view of the inn and the Bloom. He nodded to himself, feeling that it would be safe enough to speak her without Momozigo seeing.

He carefully climbed down and walked after her, going over in his head what he was to tell her. He hated himself for having to do this… having to lie to her again… but it was almost over.

Quietly he stepped up behind her, taking her by surprise.

“At last we are alone,” he said as he forced a laugh. “Good, good. The remedies of this land aren’t to my liking, I’m afraid. Fortunately, I brought with me potent drafts from the Far East that restore one’s vigor for a time. And while its effects last, there is work I would do.”

“Master, what are you doing?” Claire asked in in concern. “You should be resting. Momozigo told me how ill you are…?”

“As I explained to you earlier, I came to Heir’s Ear for two purposes,” he reminded her. “The first was to find and train a worthy pupil. The second was to find and punish the fugitive Kogarashi. However, I had yet to tell you of his crime.”

She waited as he took a deep breath, confessing carefully, “Kogarashi’s crime was to create a killer. His pupil went on a killing spree, cutting down numerous Hingan dignitaries, one after the other.”

He saw the confusion in her eyes as he added, “In my land, the master is held accountable for the deeds of the pupil, and Kogarashi’s hands were deemed no less bloody than the murderer’s. For his punishment, he was ordered to commit seppuku—atonement by ritual suicide. But desiring to live, Kogarashi forsook his honor and fled here, to Heir’s Ear.”

“I do not see,” Claire said slowly. “In these lands, a teacher isn’t held accountable for what their students become.”

But Musosai shook his head, hoping that she could understand why this was so important and why Kogarashi must be punished for what happened.

“That he should thrive in spite of all the deaths he has caused in an affront to the very spirit of the samurai,” he insisted firmly. And that was true… for he should have been able to see how his wayward pupil would have turned out. Should have seen the signs from the beginning, yet choice to ignore it. “It is unforgiveable, and he cannot go unpunished. But try as I might to render justice, as is my duty, I could not defeat him. Countless times I tried, but always I faltered.”

The one foe that he could never hope to bring himself to kill on his own. Yet, he did have someone here to aid him in that desire.

“But you, Claire. You have grown tremendously since you first began walking our path,” he told her. “Strong as you have become, I am confident that you can face Kogarashi on equal standing. This is your final trial. Find Kogarashi. Defeat him. And your training as a samurai shall be complete.”

She didn’t look the least bit happy about this. For a moment, he feared that she had seen through his story. But, in the end, she finally nodded and he smiled gratefully.

“Kogarashi makes his liar in the western highlands of Curs Are Us, at a place called Twin Fools,” he said, having taken the name from those he had met in the tavern. “Let us set off, but as you make your way, remember: ‘tis a loathsome wretch you go to face, who places his own life before honor. Such evil cannot be suffered!”

The two of them left the same way that they took before when they went after Momozigo. They used the black horse-birds to take them to the settlement and began to head out towards the northwest. Neither of them spoke the whole way there, and he was grateful when he touched down, pulling out his favorite old jingasa.

Once, whenever he put it on he could believe for a moment that he was the young fledgling samurai who decided to venture out into the world and do what he could to make a difference. But now, it only served to remind him of everything that had happened… and the thought was enough to bring him overwhelming sadness.

“Master? Are you alright?”

He blinked as he looked to his side to see that Claire was there and was looking up into his worn face with concern. He forced another smile as he reassured her that he was just fine.

“Now then,” he said, “You said that this Twin’s Fools is a fair distance from here?”

“Yes,” she answered. “The Convictors, low-born knights are camping close to it. We can rest there before finishing the rest of the way.”

“Good, good,” he said with a nod as they set off together.

“What of Momozigo?” she asked suddenly.

“No need to involve him in this,” Musosai said. “He has been a dear friend and I could not have hoped for a better guide. But I do not wish for him to be in harm’s way. For who knows how this battle with Kogarashi will end?”

Oh, he knew how it would end… or rather, how he _hoped_ it would end. Still, he did not wish Momozigo to be here should he try to do something foolish like put a stop to the battle.

A few scatter of clouds seemed to gather overhead and he admired the few flakes that gently fluttered to the ground around them as they walked.

“You frightened?” he asked her suddenly as she gazed up at him in surprise as he elaborated, “At the idea of facing a foe you know nothing about?”

She shook her head and he placed his weathered hand upon her shoulder encouragingly.

“That’s right,” he said. “It doesn’t matter who our opponents are. We samurai must fulfill our duty no matter the challenges and difficulties that lay ahead. You must remember that. The foe that you will face is not deserving of your mercy anyway. Don’t believe for a moment that he does.”

He feared that she would falter in her determination and he couldn’t let that happen. He had wanted a kind and compassionate soul to inherit his full knowledge and he found just that, the question was, would that kindness be enough to stop her from full-filling her duty? He prayed not.

He passed the time as he usually did by telling her more of his homeland and how it would be spring right there right now. He confessed that he had wished that he could have stayed long enough to see the cherry blossoms bloom one last time.

“Even now,” he explained as he looked up at the falling snow, “My yearning to see them again is so great that I can almost see them dancing before mine eyes. Tell me, have you ever seen them? There is no sight out there that compares to those beautiful blossoms that can put even the weariest of hearts at ease.”

He smiled as he told her more of the beauty of the land, the vast green hills and towering snow-capped mountains, of the many rice patties where the waters are so clear that they reflect the bluest skies…? Just thinking of it was enough to bring a smile to his face.

Like always, she did not say much as she let him talk, probably sensing that he needed this time for reflection more than anything else. It seemed that she enjoyed listening to him however, and he was glad that he had such a good listener.

He paused in his tale when they reached the outskirts of the camp, which took a shorter time than he expected.

“Do you need to rest?” she asked him and he shook his head. “No,” he said truthfully. “I’ll rest when… I’ll rest soon. No need to fear for me. You better check your blade once more, however. Prepare yourself, mind and body. I need but a moment alone.”

“But…?” she began before she seemed to think better on it and nodded. He gave her a grateful nod as she told her that he would only be a short distance away and to join him when she felt that she was ready.

And so he left her near the camp, heading off on his own. He checked his pockets once more for the potions that he brought with him. There were only two left… which he felt that he would need both before this battle was over. 

He gripped them tightly for a moment before tucking them back into his kimono—coming out to step to a ledge overlooking the frozen land.

The snow continued falling gently, but they sky was already beginning to clear up, meaning that they would be clear soon enough. He reached out a hand and watched as a single white flake dropped into the palm of his hand, melting almost as soon as it made contact with his skin. For a moment, he could almost believe that it wasn’t snow, but rather the petal of a cherry blossom. He closed his eyes as he imagined being there… in Hingashi, underneath that clear blue sky and the air was full of the sweet-smelling flowers. He felt so at peace at that moment that it was almost as if he had merely been dreaming of how he had come to a new land and would never see his homeland again.

He soon woke up from that peaceful dream when he heard the sound of crunching footsteps in the snow behind him. He knew that she was here. He did not turn around immediately though as he kept his eyes closed, wanting to picture those pink blooms for just a moment longer.

But when the sound of crunching snow stopped he took a deep breath as he turned around to face her. Her eyes were hardened, and he knew that she was ready.

“Here we are, Claire,” he told her simply. “Are you ready to deliver onto Kogarashi his reckoning?”

She was silent for a moment, as she usually was, but then she said in his own words, “Such evil cannot be suffered.”

Ah, she had certainly learned well. But now was the time for him to put it to the ultimate test.

“Then you would do well to strike me down,” he said gravely. “ _I_ am Kogarashi.”

She didn’t say a word, nor did she look surprised or horrified at what he said. Instead, her eyes hardened even more as she regarded him with that piercing stare that caused him to sigh. She was a very perceptive, young woman and deep down he wondered if she probably sensed that things were not as they seemed.

But he saw no more reason to lie and so he came out and told her everything.

“Kogarashi… I wore this name once upon a time,” he explained her remorsefully, “As I wore this Jingasa. Together with my pupil, I journeyed the length and breadth of Hingashi hunting down evildoers. But my guidance was lacking, and ere long my pupil strayed from the path. And the rest of the tale you already know.”

“So… the master who trained a killer was…?” she asked him and he nodded.

“I failed to prevent his murderous rampage,” he acknowledge shamefully, having to force himself to look at her as he confessed his great sin, “but instead of taking responsibility, I took flight. Instead of honorable death, I chose dishonorable life. Countless time I’ve turned a blade upon myself, but always my courage faltered.”

He had tried to do so… truly he did try. When he first learned of what his pupil had done, he reached for his blade, ready to end it there. But something stopped him and he chose to run instead.

“And so I have lived to this day with my disgrace,” he finished before looking at those green eyes of hers once more as he added, confessing all of his guilt and grief inside him, “Furthermore, I deceived you. I masqueraded as a protector of peace, a paragon of virtue, when I am anything but. I spoke loftily of rendering punishment unto the wicked, when the one most deserving of it… was me.”

“But… why now?” was all she could ask as she looked on.

He removed his jingasa and threw it aside, knowing that he no longer needed it. Come now… she was a clever girl. Surely, she already knew the answer to that.

“My punishment is long overdue,” he commanded, “Render it unto me, Claire, and your training shall be complete.”

Pain flashed across her face at the order and she shook her head.

“I can’t…” she said softly, “I just can’t…?”

He shut his eyes in pain at that moment, hating himself more than ever for what he was forcing her to do. But there was no helping it. He couldn’t give her a choice now and he drew his blade, for what he knew to be the last time and held it up, ready to strike as she took a step backwards.

“‘Tis not your master who stands before you, but a great evil!” he yelled out, “Now, come! Come and take my head… else I shall take yours!”

“You can’t mean that!” she called back, but already he saw her hand go instinctively to her katana, ready to defend herself.

He ignored that as he declared, “Unlike before, this is no game. It ends only when one of us lies dead. Defend yourself, Claire!”

And he charged at her, forcing her to block with her blade and that was when their battle began.

He was on the offensive, forcing her to keep stepping back as he came right at her as she defended his attacks. He couldn’t have that. She had to come at him with the same strength that she had shown him time and time again. She has struck down evil before many times why should that change now that she was facing him?

“My blade scours as a snowstorm!” he said as he used one of his stronger attacks until at last she slashed at his shoulder.

That last attack caused pain to flare through his chest so quickly and violently that he fell to his knees. By the kami, he couldn’t believe that this was happening right now! Not when he had come so far! He couldn’t let himself be defeated by sickness here!

Not for the first time he cursed his frail body.

Claire had stopped in her attack, taking a step forward, looking to help, but he shook his head violently at her.

“N-Not now… not to illness… I’m not finished yet…” he gasped as he reached into his kimono and pulled out another potion and smashed it. When the liquid poured down his throat, he was up on his feet when he felt his pain fade almost instantly.

“Fight, Claire,” he commanded as he spun about to face her again, “Fight… or you will die!”

The words were as poison to his own ears as he shouted them. But he had to do it, had to make her believe that he would do it. He knew that she could never bring herself to kill him outright, but out of self-defense? That was different. He would force her hand if he had to.

“Blade of fury, ask one with the wind!” he cried as the wind picked up and created cyclones of air. She saw what he was planning and moved just in time as the cyclones went off. Had she been standing anywhere else she would have been sent flying into the sky and dealt heavy damage.

Very well, how about this?

“Frozen blade, come onto bloom!” he decided as he sheathed his blade only to draw it again to create several pathways of ice, which his pupil almost danced out of to avoid getting frozen.

“Blade of calm, graceful as dance!” he declared as the shadowy forms of flower petals filled the air and he combined all of his strength for a new attack.

Suddenly, pain hit him for a second time and he fell once more. No… not even the potion’s effects were lasting long anymore! Not only that, but he started to cough up blood and he knew he was bleeding internally.

He spat out the mouthful of blood when he saw Claire stopped for the second time and looked ready to run to his aid.

But he shook his head. He knew that she had seen through his false threats and that he had no desire whatsoever to kill her. He was put an old relic from a bygone age and had already overstayed his welcome.

“How strong you have grown, my pupil,” he said softly to her, encouraging her once more. “Your training shall soon be complete. I am glad. Now for my greatest test…”

He reached for his very last potion and shattered it once more so that he was free of all pain and he got to his feet. He moved to stand at the center of the field where their battle had been taking place. This was it. If he dropped once more, there was no getting back up. It was almost all over for him now as he sheathed his blade.

“The technique for which I have earned my name!” he informed her as she drew back, “Drawing upon my blade’s power, I shall call forth violent winds. Show me the fruit of your training and weather it.”

This technique would only give her about a minute to figure out how to survive it. He had to believe that she would understand as he prepared himself to unleash all the power the he had left. He caused clouds of wind to appear around him in a perfect circle around him. Should they all go off at once, anyone and anything within their range would be killed at once but for himself. Yet, if one could use their blade to dispel the winds before he finished, then the damage received would be minimal.

He closed his eyes, hoping with all his heart that she figured it out. For if not, then he would have the blood of one more innocent on his hands.

“Death comes!” he cried as he opened his eyes and dealt the attack. It was powerful, yes, but it wasn’t as large as he had expected. He looked up to see that she had already taken down all but one of the clusters of wind in time… while she was injured, she was still on her feet and far from defeat. She had just taken down the last cluster of wind before facing him once more and he smiled, knowing that blood was dripping from his mouth now.

“Well done, my pupil!” he praised as he came at her once more, and she was forced to block him. “We are come to the end. I shall bring my all to bear, and so shall you. Hold nothing back, you hear me?”

He honestly had used up all the strength at this point and knew that he couldn’t keep it up much longer. Just like he had seen that day in the Coliseum, he had seen all that he had yet to see.

“The storm amidst the calm!” he proclaimed and she didn’t see it coming as she was sent flying. But she rolled back to her feet as she came at him once more, this time with more vigor. He sensed that now she was the one who was holding herself back because she was afraid of hurting him. As their blades clashed once more, he looked into those green eyes of hers once more. Everything that he wanted to say, everything that he wish he could say, he was trying to communicate to her without words.

“It’s alright,” he promised her softly, though he wasn’t even aware that he spoke. “You can end this now.”

“But…?” she began softly as she looked back, her face full of indecision.

She was young and strong; she couldn’t possibly lose now. She just had to forget that he was no longer her master, to see that he was now a great evil, had always been, and she would find the strength to do her duty.

He nodded firmly, showing her that it was for the best. That he did not blame her for any of this and that it was his just punishment. She then closed her eyes in understanding and he knew that this was it. He stepped back once more as she brought his katana up one last time—and this time—he would use absolutely everything that he had left.

Their katana clashed once more and she broke through, under his guard… he closed his eyes as he felt the pain as she slashed across his body with the blade and knew that it was over. At long last, it was finally over.

He felt his body slowly falling backwards and he landed with a strange flumping sound in the snow, his katana slipping from his hand. And there he lay, no longer able to move. He was lying on his back in the cold snow, battered and bloodied as he felt blood dripping from his mouth and he struggled just to breath.

Already his eyes were darkening and he was feeling himself slip away; she had dealt the final blow, but it seemed that he was still alive for the moment. That was when he heard the sound of a katana being sheathed and running footsteps. She appeared at his side, looking down at him with eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

No, she had no reason to feel regret for what she had done.

“Well done… my pupil… you have fulfilled your duty…” he croaked out, struggling to even form the words. She was breathing hard, and didn’t seem to be badly injured, which he was glad to see, but why would she still look so sad? She knew what he was, that he had been lying to her the entire time… so why did she feel sorrow for the broken old man that laid here?

Just then she gasped slightly as she pulled out the same crystal that he had given her himself that day they first met. It was glowing brightly in the palm of her hand and he smiled, knowing that she had inherited the final technique he had to teach her.

“The final technique… you have drawn it forth…” he panted, “Good, good… I have served my purpose.”

And he meant it. She no longer needed his guidance. She was a samurai in sooth, just as he had been hoping since he first asked her to become his pupil.

She looked at him as he looked to blue sky above him as he gave her his final order, “Now, end it… give this villain his just punishment…”

“Haven’t you suffered enough?” she asked him with a shake of her head. “Why do you torment yourself so?”

For who else could he blame for the crimes that his first pupil committed? He should have been able to stop him, but he did not… he all but trained a killer. And he had to accept responsibility for this sin. But it wasn’t enough for him to simply take his life—for so great was the shame that he felt—that the only way he could atone was to start over by training a new pupil who would bring him great honor. And great honor she had brought him even before he became her teacher.

At long last, he felt that he could die and face the responsibility for his sin now that he found a way to make amends. Before she could however him, he heard the sounds of more crunching footsteps and a familiar voice crying out as he ran up to them, “Claire! Oh gods, what have you done?!”

Musosai looked up at their dear Momozigo, who somehow discovered that they were out here, and smiled as he reassured him, “Peace, Momozigo… it was my doing… and no more than I deserved…”

Momozigo looked confused as Musosai looked back at Claire, trying to will her to finish it. To make it quick. At last, she stood back up, and readied herself to draw her blade once more.

“No, stop! For the love of the Twelve, that’s enough!” Momozigo pleaded as her eyes hardened and Musosai closed his eyes, ready to embrace death. He heard the blade sing when it was swung, and something cut… yet he felt no pain… felt no more blood being spilled…?

He slowly opened his eyes and could see the blue sky above him once more as Momozigo cautiously looked through his fingers, looking even more confused than ever. He, himself, was trying to figure out what happened, for he was certain he heard Claire cut something. But when he saw the bewildered expression on Momozigo’s face… so like that day in the forest when he excised the evil in him…? He understood.

“Excised the evil in me, have you?” he asked softly as he closed his eyes, tears of joy and gratitude making his already darkening eyes difficult to see. “Absolved me of my crimes…”

Momozigo sighed in relief and smiled, thinking that it was all over. And it was, though he was sorry that things had to end this way, he was glad that it did. With what little strength that he had left, Musosai turned his head to look at Claire once more, who was looking down at him with sadness as he beamed back.

“Claire…” he said earnestly, his voice growing quieter. “You have become a greater samurai… than even I dared to hope… living in shame and coming to this land… it was all worth it.”

It was all worth it in the end.

The kami work in mysterious ways, and seemed to have planned all this out from the beginning. They wanted him to come to this land to find a new pupil to train, and he had fulfilled his purpose. He had trained a student in which he poured all of his hopes and dreams of honor and redemption into. A soul of kindness, whom he believed would never turn her blade upon the innocent…

He rested his head against the pillow of snow as he closed his eyes, muttering in relief to himself, “The evil in me is no more… now I may know peace… in the realm yonder…”

“No, Musosai!” Momozigo begged from next to him, “Please don’t die! You can’t!”

With great effort, he forced himself to look at Momozigo, the first friend that he met coming to these lands and said to him kindly, “My time was nigh… better that it end this way… Claire, Momozigo… every moment of our journey… I cherished.”

And he meant every word. Every word that they shared, every smile and laugh he would hold onto forever in the next life. Momozigo started to cry, tears flooding down his face as Musosai looked back to his pupil—now a master.

“Our work here is done… one fewer evil afflicts… the realm,” he said. He looked directly into her face one last time as he felt peace fill his entire being.

_‘I wish… I wish you happiness… thank you…’_ he thought and his eyes shut for the last time. His head collided with the snow… but the cold, the pain… he was no longer able to feel it.

*Claire*

Claire felt a cold numbness spread throughout her body that had nothing to do with the blistering winds that wiped around them as they looked down at the broken body of her master.

Momozigo fell to his knees in grief as Musosai took his final breath and was gone… forever. They both stood there for a time, unable to move or say anything as the shock of what just happened washed over them. Once he had regained control of himself, Momozigo got back to his feet and sniffled with a faint smile as he looked down at Musosai’s remains.

“Thank you, old man. For everything. We’ll go on one last journey together, to the promised place,” he said as he looked up to her and she looked to the sky. Yes, they would go together to one last place, the only question now was… to where?

“We shall head back to Ul’dah,” Momozigo said firmly. “I know the perfect spot where Musosai can rest in peace. I promised… I promised him this much.”

She looked back down at him as he told her all about the conversation that the two of them shared as he was resting at the Forgotten Knight.

“He wished to be buried there?” she asked him softly.

“He was insistent,” Momozigo nodded as he wiped at his red eyes. “When I described the location of the Silver Bazaar, he seemed to have decided it. Said that he wanted a place near where he first arrived to Eorzea… which he never learned to say its name properly…?”

They both shared a fond chuckle at that as he finished, “But I gave him my word that once we found this fugitive Kogarashi, we would return there. Speaking of which… where…?”

Claire looked down again at Musosai’s face, which was now so peaceful that he looked to be sleeping. She told him everything about what Kogarashi did and, more importantly, who he was.

“So his first pupil went on a killing spree, and Musosai blamed himself for it?” Momozigo demanded. “But that wasn’t his fault!”

“He felt that he created that monster,” she explained as she knelt at his side and wiped the blood away from his mouth with her own hand. “But instead of dying to atone, he came here… where he trained me.”

“So… he was training you to fight him from the very beginning?” Momozigo gasped and she nodded grimly as she lifted the old man’s head and shoulders up into her arms.

“Yes,” she said, “But come… let us lay him to rest. Our last journey together.”

*Later*

It was already growing late when they arrived and carried Musosai’s body the rest of the way to the Silver Bazaar. Neither of them said much as Momozigo found the perfect place overlooking the ocean for them to lay him to rest. They set down Musosai’s body as they dug the grave deep into the earth. It wasn’t much, but they knew that Musosai wanted it this way and would hold true to his wishes. Once the grave was deep enough, they gently set him inside and placed his jingasa on top of his chest as they folded his hands.

The hardest part was filling in the rest of the grave and making the small mound. A humble grave for a humble man…

At last, Claire held up Musosai’s katana, holding it in her hands for a moment as she looked at the setting set reflected into the blade, and then stuck it into the mound to mark the grave. Once there, they both set flowers and prayed one last time to pay their respects to the old samurai. The sun continued to set and everything was bathed in a crimson-golden glow that was breathtakingly beautiful.

“Musosai bade me bury him here, where he could look upon the western seas,” Momozigo informed her as he finished his prayer. He then stood up with her as they watched the sun and the gorgeous light spreading across the endless span of ocean.

“I did not know why at first, but now I think I do,” Momozigo went on thoughtfully, having dried his tears and was even smiling a bit once more. “He wanted to watch the setting sun. Watch it begin its return journey to the east—to Hingashi. No doubt he wished that he could do the same.”

She also felt herself smiling and nodded in agreement.

“As we walked to across the Western Highlands, he told me about Hingashi again,” she informed him.

“He missed his homeland dearly,” Momozigo nodded in full agreement. “And to the last, the thought of his errant pupil weighted on his mind.”

She wished that there was something more that they could do. But what’s done, is done. His time had been short, yet he had completed everything he set out to do. The evil within him, which she wasn’t sure was ever there to begin with, had been cleansed and he could die in peace. He could be left to rest and they would continue on… as he would want them to.

Momozigo seemed to realize this as he glanced up at her and said, “Well, I suppose we should be going. Let’s leave Musosai to rest and head back to Ul’dah.”

She agreed, but they both looked to the blade once more, knowing that it would be left here to rust, but they enjoyed the sparkling light that bounced off the blade for a few more long moments. At last, when there was no more reason to say, they walked back together.

“So, what will you be doing, my friend?” Momozigo asked her as they walked. “And please don’t be so vague this time. You can trust me!”

She chuckled as she thought it over for a moment.

“I think it is time that I join my comrades to aid the Ala Mhigan Resistance,” she said at last. “It should only be a matter of time before the Wall is claimed by the Alliance. And when it happens, I shall lend them any aid that I can.”

“Truly? Well, when it’s over, you must come back and tell me the story!” Momozigo told her with bright eyes. “As for me, I shall soon return to work at the Coliseum. Though I think that things will seem pale there in comparison after seeing the blade work that you and Musosai were capable of. Don’t worry, I’ll pay a visit to Musosai occasionally and let him know what’s going on around here. So, you should just focus on helping those in need. He would be happy about that. Though, if it’s not too much trouble? We could pass the time by listening to each other’s stories?”

He seemed too eager to hear another story that she found it difficult to refuse. So, she told him more about the wind-swept lands to the Churning Mists, and the ruins that were slowly being built up into a budding nation in Idyllshire…? Momozigo was fascinated by all that he heard and begged more and more for details until they reached the Quicksand in Ul’dah.

Once he realized where they were, he sighed, but he nodded in acceptance as he turned to look up at her once again.

“While we were on the road, the old man told me something,” he said after they said their goodbyes. “That before he died, he wanted to leave behind a pupil into whom he has poured all of himself. I don’t think he could have found a better person.”

She turned red at his praise, but she appreciated it all the same as she muttered her thanks. She was going to miss his cheerful nature when she took to the road once again.

“And as his final pupil, I get the sense that he’s entrusted his legacy to you, Claire,” Momozigo said with a nod. “So, I hope that you’ll keep on protecting the peace as Musosai once did, seeking out the wicked and bringing them to account. And remember always, ‘Such evil cannot be suffered’!”

Aye. That was her purpose in the world, wasn’t it? She promised Momozigo that she would come back to visit occasionally before she left the Quicksand. At first, she was trying to decide where she would go first… but after speaking with Momozigo about Idyllshire, she thought that perhaps she could visit the children of Menphina’s Arms and see how they fared.

Once she made up her mind, readying herself to teleport, she suddenly had an urge to return to Mor Dhona as well when the image of a certain young Elezen with the brightest shade of blue eyes appeared in her mind’s eye. She turned red and shook her head hard, wondering why she would be thinking of him right now?

She shook it off as she left, wondering just what sort of evil would be waiting for her over that wall. She would enjoy the free time that she had left… for a new journey was bound to begin soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello everyone. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who are curious, this story happens shortly before the events of Stormblood. And for those of you who read my Azure Skies and Crimson Squall series, then this lines up with the events there. Shortly before Alphinaud and Claire meet up in Idyllshire, in the last couple chapters of Eyes Ever Heavensward. I thought that it was appropriate to put it up here. You see… my pet cat, who I had for around 20+ years… died today. Yesterday was my birthday, and today he died. So that has been pretty hard on me. I don’t know when I’ll next be able to put up a chapter, but this will be the last one for a little while. I hope that you all have a Happy Thanksgiving coming up, and make sure to give your pets a hug today. I know that you will be grateful for it.)


	8. A Dignified Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musosai may be gone, but he is not forgotten. And it seems that also includes to those from the Far East. A young samurai had appeared in Ul'dah, looking for Musosai, but instead, she finds someone else.

Momozigo had finished going over a list of promising new recruits for the Coliseum and was looking forward to seeing how they fared during the next event they had planned. While he doubted that they had the same kind of style as his former two travelling companions did, he was looking forward to a little bit of action, for things have been too quiet around here as of late.

He rubbed his tired eyes and was just planning on going and ordering an early lunch when something unexpected happened.

“Excuse me?”

He looked up at the voice and saw a young woman dressed in long, flowing robes. But these were very different from the kind of spellcasting robes that he was used to seeing, and he realized that they were more kimonos than robes… while a familiar-looking weapon hung at her side.

The woman’s long, black hair was tied into a tight braid and she carried herself with a very dignified air as she politely bowed before him. He blinked as he realized that Musosai used to do that as well whenever he greeted someone.

“Ah, yes?” he asked, wondering just who she was. “Is there something that I can help you with, Miss? You lost or…?”

“Yes,” she answered as she stood up, “I believe that you are Master Momozigo, correct? If you are, could you please help me in locating someone? I am here looking for an elder who hails from my native homeland in the Far East. He goes by Master Musosai. I was told that he was here and that you know him?”

Momozigo’s eyes widen at the name and coughed a little before he was able to ask, hoping that he wasn’t as nervous as he sounded, “May I ask who is calling for him?”

She then explained, “Ah, my apologies. My name is Makoto and I have the honor of being an acquaintance of his. I am here looking Musosai, for you see, an urgent matter has occurred back in Hingashi and I had come here seeking his aid.”

Momozigo was now at a complete lost as to what to do. The truth was that old Musosai had died not too long ago, but he knew not just what this woman’s connection was to him. Just an acquaintance? Was she a friend of his? Or even a family member perhaps? Either way, he didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth. He merely cleared his throat and informed her that Musosai was no longer here.

When she asked if he knew when he would return or where she could find him, Momozigo couldn’t answer and she had decided to look about town for him. Well, that was going to be a long wait. He rubbed his chin as she left through the doors, wondering how he should break the truth to her when he spotted a familiar face just entering the tavern through another door. He blinked once, and then twice, just to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things, but he then broke out into a wide grin when he saw that he wasn’t.

“Oh, Claire!” he called waving her over.

Claire glanced up when she heard her name, smiling warmly at the sight of him there before she walked over to greet him.

“It’s so good to see you again, my friend!” he said grinning. “And may I say that you seem to be doing well for yourself.”

She certainly seemed to be doing very well. There was a bright shine to her eyes and she was dressed in beautifully light armor that glinted as she walked, while the katana at her side was looking like it had always been there.

“I have been. I’m planning to head to Gyr Albania soon,” she explained calmly, “I was just in town looking for some materials. I was planning on forging a new katana for myself.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he informed her as he looked to her old katana hanging at her hip, and he could see that it was looking rather beat up at this point. “And I see that you have been remaining vigilant, huh? The old man would be proud.”

They spent a few minutes catching up with each other, and he only realized just how quiet things had been around here without her and Musosai. He must consider going out on another journey soon. But after they got reacquainted, he suddenly remembered Makoto and he knew that he couldn’t let her stay here any longer without her knowing the truth.

“Oh, I almost forgot to mention,” he informed Claire. “A woman had come calling on Musosai at the inn. Judging by her appearance, she’s a compatriot and a samurai.”

Claire looked surprised by this turn of events and he explained, “At the time, I couldn’t bring myself to break the news to her. But in hindsight, perhaps it’s best that it came from you anyway, seeing as you were Musosai’s pupil.”

He didn’t like leaving such a sad task to her, but he felt that their guest may appreciate it more if it came from Claire instead of someone like him. Claire didn’t look happy about this either, but she nodded in agreement and he gave her an appreciative smile.

“The visitor is in front of the Quicksand. You’ll recognize her by her dignified air,” he told her and she nodded again, promising that she would let him know how it went when she returned. He stood there and watched her head to the doors, a part of him wishing that he could go out through them as well and taste more of the fresh air that came with a mission to punish the wicked.

Though, perhaps he didn’t miss the danger that came with it.

***Makoto***

Makoto stood outside the inn that was called the Quicksand as she tried to weigh her options. She had always known that it wasn’t going to be easy, nor did not expect to be able to find Master Musosai right away. She had tried to follow his tracks as best as she could, including leaving on the same ship that he once took weeks ago and arriving at the same port that he apparently stepped off of. She spoke with many of the crewmates during her voyage and a few of them remarked seeing an elderly warrior, but could not confirm for her if it was truly the samurai she sought. Yet, they did inform her that he disembarked at Vesper Bay in Eorzea, so she should try the desert city of Ul’dah… which seemed the best place for her to start.

So after she disembarked, she headed straight towards the city—struck by the sheer beauty and size of such a grand city of stone and full appreciated just how far away from home she truly was. Still, she kept her mind focused on her reason for coming.

Makoto immediately began her search by asking as many people as she could about having seen Master Musosai and to her amazement, she found that the driver of a carriage informed her how he had driven an old friend of his and an elder from the Far East to the city himself. When she asked him more, he told her that he believed that they sought room at an inn called the Quicksand and that she was to ask for Momozigo—the friend who was with the samurai at the time.

She did just as she was told, but when she met with Momozigo, she learnt that Musosai was no longer here. What was she supposed to do now?

She would occasionally stop someone who walked by the inn, asking if they had seen an old samurai in these parts of late. She had gotten lucky to learn that there had been an elderly samurai some few weeks ago at the Coliseum, but he had disappeared from the city not long after that.

Which was strange to her. He did not seem the type of man who would put himself on display for a crowd like that. When she asked them more about it, it seemed that he was testing himself against swordsmen with great potential and had left after one won his challenge.

In fact, she ended up meeting someone who had seen him fight in the arena and he spared no detail in how he fought. From his description, it left little doubt in her mind that it had been Master Musosai who had been there. Yet all she knew for sure was that he had most certainly stayed here at this inn for a time, but it had been awhile since he seen.

She was just beginning to consider if she should risk leaving and search the city when someone stepped outside the inn at that moment and approached. She almost didn’t see the woman approach for her footsteps were as light as a Shinobi’s, but she greeted her politely when she found her.

“Hm?” she asked in surprise before realizing that this woman was wearing a katana at her hip and was carrying herself with the stance that was different from the people that came and went about her—but all too common back in Kugane.

“You appear to be a samurai, yet you are not of our land,” Makoto stated as she looked her up and down. “May I ask who addresses me?”

“My name is Claire,” Claire answered her with a soft voice. “I was told that you were here in search of Master Musosai?”

Makoto was astonished as Claire explained her connection to the old samurai, explaining that she had been chosen as his pupil.

“Well, that you should be Master Musosai’s pupil!” Makoto gasped in pleasure, sure that if there was anyone here who could give her answers, it was her, “Tell me, where might I find him?”

That was when Claire’s eyes sadden and at the sight, Makoto felt her own smile fade. She knew that look, understanding what had to have happened even before Claire informed her of the sad truth. Claire told her everything. How she had met Master Musosai at the Coliseum, who had been there testing swordsmen in the hopes of finding a promising pupil. In the end, he had chosen her after he saw her using a katana and they began their journey together as master and pupil. She also added that the Lalafell that she spoke to earlier had been their guide and traveled with them across Eorzea and of the good they had done. But when they reached the lands of Coerthas, they learned of how Master Musosai was seriously ill and of his true purpose for coming here.

It broke her heart to learn of what Master Musosai had to go through, and of the pain that it must have caused Claire to have learned that her master was secretly training her to take his life. But she couldn’t help but find the tiniest bit of relief when she learned of how the master had died and that he was at peace at that moment.

“…Is that the way of it? Words cannot well express my sorrow,” she said, feeling tears burning at the corners of her eyes when Claire explained how she and Master Momozigo had buried Master Musosai at a place called the Silver Bazaar.

“I had the honor of being acquainted with your master in the past,” she explained before realizing that she had yet to even tell Claire her name. She cleared her throat and bowed respectfully as she told her, “Permit me to introduce myself. I am Makoto of the Sekiseigumi. Ours is the peacekeeping force of Kugane, a port city in Hingashi. I journeyed across the seas hoping to meet with Master Musosai, but it seems I must settle for paying my respects.”

When she raised her head she then asked humbly, “Might I trouble you to show me to his resting place? The Silver Bazaar, you called it?”

Claire nodded, telling her that it wasn’t too far from here and that she would be happy to show her.

“I am in your debt,” Makoto said, “Let us away, then.”

They left the inn together and walked through the streets, which Makoto could not help but stare about in amazement—having never seen anything like it. It was so different from Kugane, but just as wondrous in her opinion.

Claire led her out of one of the gates, telling her that he was buried in a quiet location that overlooked the ocean, as was his wishes.

Makoto nodded and thanked her once more as she followed her down a long flight of stone steps that would bring them to the hard, dry ground of the desert.

Still, it seemed odd to her. Master Musosai was known for many things as he traveled throughout Hingashi, and being extraordinarily selective about his pupils was one of those. There had only ever been one person that he ever took on as a pupil… until now apparently. Makoto wasn’t sure what to believe. At first, she wondered that it may be some kind of trick or a trap… but what good would that be? She only arrived in these lands this morning after all and it wasn’t like she carried much money with her? The only valuable thing she had was her katana… but that was when she looked to Claire’s own katana and wondered how else would she be carrying around such a weapon unless she spoke the truth?

But as they finished descending the stairs and took a path that would lead them a little further west, she realized that they would have a chance to test that theory. For soon a pack of wolves seemed to appear out of nowhere, their teeth flashing and claws drawn. Makoto’s hands reached for the hilt of her sword out of instinct, but she made no effort to draw it as she decided that she would find out right now. If Claire spoke the truth… she would have no problem dealing with such wild beasts… if she had been lying about knowing Master Musosai… then she would find out.

But Claire’s expression didn’t change as she walked forward, seemingly waiting for the beasts to come for her. Makoto tried to call out to her, but she needn’t have worried for she watched how Claire drew her blade and ran at the creatures.

And in that moment, she was sorry for ever doubting her.

She had seen the master’s techniques herself a few times before and she knew that she could never mistake them. This foreign samurai moved with the exact same amount of elegance and strength that the master was so well-known for. She used the katana like it was a part of her very arm and spun about as if she had used it her entire life.

In no time, she brought the wolves down and expertly swung the blade about before resheathing it calmly at her side. She then turned around and when she realized that Makoto hadn’t moved she informed her, “It’s safe to pass.”

Makoto realized that she had been standing there with her mouth wide open the whole time and closed it as she gave her head a little shake.

“There is no mistaking your bladework—indeed, Master Musosai trained you,” she said with certainty, taking a few steps towards her, “Forgive me for standing idle as you fought, but I had to make certain that you spoke the truth.”

Claire arched an eyebrow at the statement and said, “What reason would I have had to lie?”

Makoto quickly explained, “Master Musosai seldom took on pupils, you see. But any doubt I may have harbored has been utterly dispelled. Now then, let us continue on.”

Instead of suspicions, Makoto was beginning to ask more about the journey she had with Master Musosai. Claire gave her an explanation, from the moneylender in Ul’dah, to the serial killer in city on the sea, to even their own Momozigo’s troubled past in the thick forests… before he finally met his end in the snows far to the north of here.

She listened with ever growing wonder and she knew that she had to be speaking the truth from the way that she described Master Musosai. It also pained her to hear how ill the master had been by the time came that he would ask of his pupil to perform her final duty as his student.

But she should not feel such. Thanks to her, the dear old man had found a measure of peace while on the brink of death that no one else could have given him.

“Do not apologize. That is the way that he wanted it. In truth, I am glad,” Makoto informed her softly. “After all, you were there for Master Musosai and took care of him throughout his entire journey here, and for that I am grateful.”

“I did not do much,” Claire sighed. “Had I known what he would ask of me…?”

She fell silent as Makoto nodded.

“Do not feel that way,” Makoto informed her. “It was the right thing to do. Master Musosai was not a monster, nor do I believe for a moment that he wished to harm you, or even to have deceived his true intentions. But he had his reasons for doing so. And he had faith in you from the beginning. Otherwise, he would not have taught you in the way of the katana.”

Claire turned her piercing gazed at her as Makoto explained, “Our customs are very different from yours. But in our lands, even if Master Musosai wasn’t the one who had killed those people in person, the fact is he taught his pupil in the art of the sword. He had all but trained him as a killer, though I know that he was no true pupil of Master Musosai. The Musosai that I know never would have condoned such acts of violence. But such actions have brought shame to him and he must seek to balance out the deaths that he felt he was responsible for by paying with his own.”

Claire shook her head dourly, as if she could not believe that this was to be expected of one. But before Makoto could go on explaining, she pointed ahead to a small, dried-out settlement, informing her that they were almost there. After passing through the village—who had seen better days—Claire brought her to the very edge of a cliff to where a humble grave had been set and a very familiar blade marked the small mound. Makoto recognized that blade at once and sighed sadly before she knelt before the humble grave and began to pray.

_‘Forgive me,’_ she thought sadly. _‘If I had been wiser… or stronger… mayhaps you would not have felt the need to go to such lengths. But I swear I will put a stop to this killer… no matter the cost.’_

She knelt like that for a long time, silently telling him how sorry she was for all that had happened and how glad she was to have learned that he was no longer suffering. He was at peace, and that she would honor his memory by remembering the good times that they spent… rather than the bad.

With one last promise, she then looked up to see the light from the sun glint in the blade and the ocean the stretched out behind the horizon.

“A beautiful ocean view,” she sighed sadly, “He will surely be at peace here.”

She paused for a moment before going on, “As you may know, Master Musosai had one other pupil before you. Ugetsu is his name, and he is wanted in Hingashi for the murder of countless dignitaries in the bakufu, our nation’s government.”

“Ugetsu?” Claire repeated softly.

Ugetsu… just the name of that monster was enough to cause a burning hatred to ring throughout her soul. But if this was as bad as she felt, she could only imagine how Master Musosai felt, knowing that the same pupil had turned out the way that he did. Perhaps that was why she felt a sort of kinship about Master Musosai… for he was, perhaps, the only other person who could understand how she felt about Ugetsu’s betrayal.

“Though his weren’t the hands that wielded the blade, Master Musosai created the killer, and in the eyes of the law he was deemed no less responsible,” she went on explaining as Claire remained silent behind her. “As a samurai, he was expected to commit seppuku in order to atone for the crime, but he refused. As a result, he was branded a craven in Hingashi.”

When she first learned of how Master Musosai had refused to take his life and instead chose to flee, she did not wish to believe that he had become a coward. She had believed that there was a reason for it… much, perhaps, the same reason that she had been forced to flee to Kugane.

She got to her feet and looked to the grave for a moment longer before the answer came to her. She turned back to Claire, who still stood there silently before Makoto explained, “But naught could be further from the truth. Master Musosai fled not because he feared death, this I knew in my heart. And beholding your bladework, I know now what it was that he sought to do.”

She gave this woman—whom she just met—a small smile before answering, “He wished to make amends by training a new pupil. Such was the shame he felt, death was not sufficient atonement. Nay, the only way he might know peace was to begin anew, with a worthy successor who would bring him honor.”

Claire blinked at that, seeming surprised to have heard it worded that way.

“I see,” Claire said slowly. “Momozigo had told me that Master Musosai wished to find a pupil in which he could pour all of his knowledge into. Though I always knew that he missed his homeland dearly, the thought of his first pupil weighed so greatly upon his mind that it drove him to come here.”

Makoto nodded, relieved to finally understand, and from what she had seen so far, it seemed that Master Musosai had chosen his last pupil well.

“Know that Ugetsu is no common killer. He is a notorious insurgent who seeks to tear down the status quo,” she explained, informing her of just how serious that Ugetsu truly was. “No few samurai sympathize with his cause, and every day more rally to his banner. For a time he remained in hiding, but our operatives report that he has recently resurfaced in Kugane. By all indications, he is posed to strike a heavy blow against the bakufu.”

Makoto sighed once more before lowering her head, just realizing that she had come all this way for nothing.

“’Twas for no other purpose but to petition Master Musosai’s aid that I journeyed here,” she confessed, having hoped that by speaking with someone who taught Ugetsu would know more of his weaknesses and what he plans to do next. But there was no point in wondering about what can never be. “Alas, it was not to be,” she finished. “As I came, so too much I return—alone.”

She looked back to Claire once more and actually felt a feeling a strange kind of comfort from speaking with her—feeling almost like she stood in front of Master Musosai again for that brief moment.

“My thanks for showing me here,” she told her and bowed low once more. “Brief though it was, ‘twas an honor to meet you.”

“I wish you a safe journey back to your homeland,” Claire told her. “Do you wish an escort back…?”

“That is generous of you, thank you for your kind words, but no,” Makoto told her. “I am capable of returning the way that I came. If nothing else, know that I am truly grateful to you for all that you had done for Master Musosai, and for freeing him from his torment. I know that I only just met you, but I truly believe that you will bring his memory great honor.”

She bowed once more before she left her.

While she did not find what she sought, she left while feeling as though some of the terrible weight she had been carrying around with her had been lifted. She had wished that she had a chance to see Master Musosai again, to tell him everything that she couldn’t in life, but the knowledge that he had finally been freed from what Ugetsu had robbed of was enough. To think that that kind, old man was made to suffer so was enough to bring her to tears. While others branded him a craven for refusing to commit seppuku, she knew in her heart that he had a greater purpose, and Claire’s very existence has reaffirmed this belief.

Having paid her respects to Musosai, Makoto returned to Vesper Bay and found lodging for the night before she was able to set out early the next morning. The return journey to Kugane had been uneventful, and when she stepped back into the familiar town, she greeted Captain Kongo and the rest of her fellow Sekiseigumi, promising that she returned as well as she did when she left. But no sooner did she return did she learn of how desperate things had become.

While she was away, she had learned of a few more Sekiseigumi have been targeted and killed—all of which she had known. She felt her anger for Ugetsu grow even more as she fought back the waves of emotion that threated to break out. Ugetsu’s influence seemed to have spread all across Hingashi, even reaching Kugane and her fellows were now in more danger than ever.

Not only that, but violent outbreaks were happening on a regular basis and it was all that they could do to keep things from growing out of hand. Meanwhile, their moral was growing ever weaker with every passing day while Ugetsu’s influence grew. Someone had to be slipping information to him, she was sure of this… but knew not who could be responsible for it.

They needed aid… that much was clear.

She confided her woes to Shiden, lieutenant of the Sekiseigumi, and how she felt that the tides of chaos would only grow into a tsunami if something wasn’t done soon.

“If you feel that way,” Shiden asked of her as they patrolled through the streets in the early evening, things calm for a change, “Then why did you leave in the first place? The captain said that you wanted to seek the aid of another who may be able to shed some light on Ugetsu’s movements?”

Makoto nodded sadly. When she first left, it was because she had gone to the Captain and asked if she could be given permission to track down Musosai. He refused at first, refusing to want to listen to a craven who had caused this problem for them, at least until she reminded him that they were unable of handling this on their own. Perhaps, if nothing else, she could learn of some sort of information they could use against Ugetsu. After a few more meetings together, he finally agreed in the end, though making her promise not to tell the others about this… for the last thing they needed was to cause any suspicion in their barracks.

But she could tell Shiden though… he was one of the most open-minded people she knew. And so she confessed, “Though he may be considered a disgrace to the art of the samurai, Master Musosai was once a great warrior. I learned that he left the Far East and had travelled to Eorzea so I thought…?”

“So, that was the reason that you left?” Shiden asked of her. “To go and find the old samurai? I heard that he fled here after he refused an honorable death. Well, did you ever find Musosai?”

“Yes… in a way,” she sighed and she hesitated for a moment before telling him all that she learned while she was away. How Master Musosai had found a new pupil to train before he was given an honorable death. He had been buried at a place overlooking the sea and she was even blessed enough to meet this pupil of his… this Claire.

“So… you believe her to be the real thing?” he asked of her. “How do you know she spoke the truth? She may have stolen the katana from him… or was simply wearing one and calling herself a samurai?”

“I confess that it seemed odd to me as well,” Makoto confessed. “But I had seen her in battle and there is no mistaking such bladework. Even by samurai standards, it is clear to me that she stands on ground that is perhaps equal to Ugetsu. And after all that Master Musosai went through, I don’t believe that he would have chosen just anyone to teach, in fear of a repeat with Ugetsu. She was ever so kind to me when we met and she even was able to guide me to Musosai’s final resting place and told me all that happened. I do believe that she… that she…?”

That was when she suddenly had an idea and stopped in her tracks as she thought it all over.

“Makoto?” Shiden asked curiously as she looked up at him.

“I just thought…” she said slowly, “How about… we ask her for aid?”

“Who?” Shiden asked, turning to fully look at her with confusion.

“Claire? What if… what if I ask her to aid us in this?” she asked slowly. “I mean, I know it’s sudden, but… if I were to express just how serious this was then maybe she would…?”

“Come here to help us?” Shiden finished with a frown. “I don’t know, Makoto. I mean, we do need help dealing with this threat… but you only met her once, right?”

“I had thought that you, of all people, would be more open about this,” Makoto said darkly, “Just because she is Master Musosai’s pupil doesn’t mean that…?”

“I’m not saying that,” Shiden cut in quickly, “What I meant was that you’re asking that she drop everything she’s doing, travel halfway around the world and aid us in a fight that has nothing to do with her?”

“I know, I know,” Makoto answered despairingly. “I wouldn’t suggest such a thing if it weren’t serious. But if we could handle this on our own then we would have long ago. It’s clear to me now that the enemy knows our movements and as Master Musosai’s last pupil, I am sure that her skills will prove to be invaluable to us to stem the chaos… assuming, that is, that she will agree to aid us. I will write her a letter and leave the decision to her.”

Shiden didn’t look happy about this as he thought it over.

“Alright,” he said at last. “If you feel that strongly about it then you may as well try. I mean, it wouldn’t hurt. But if I were you, I’d keep the fact of who her master was a secret from the others. They will not take kindly should they learn of this.”

“Agreed,” she nodded. “I shall write to her as soon as we return to the barracks.”

They finished their patrol before they were let off duty for the time being. While the others in the barracks were either getting ready for sleep that night, or preparing for their own shifts, she sat at the table with paper and a pen… yet even as she sat there into the long hours of the night she was unable to find something to say.

She knew that she was asking a great deal, and that just because Claire and Ugetsu were taught by the same master didn’t mean that she would know how to stop him. But she also knew that Shiden was right in that she had nothing left to lose and it wouldn’t hurt to at least ask.

So with a deep breath, she began to write.

_Dear Claire,_

_I pray this letter finds you well. You received me with kindness with first we met, and I write to you in hopes of depending upon your kindness once more…?_


	9. Trials of the Sekiseigumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a desperate letter from Makoto, the Warrior of Light decides to venture out to Kugane to lend her blade to their fight in the hunt for Ugetsu. And it was a good thing that she did, for no sooner did she arrive did trouble arise and Makoto is left in terrible danger.

_Dear Claire,_

_I pray this letter finds you well. You received me with kindness when first we met, and I write to you in hopes of depending upon your kindness once more. You will recall what I told you of Ugetsu and his growling faction of insurgents. Upon my return to Kugane, I was dismayed to find that his influence had spread to alarming proportions. Outbreaks of violence have become a regularity, and the men and women of the Sekiseigumi struggle to maintain order. Each day we fight, and each day our strength is shorn further. The enemy, it shames me to say, completely has our measure._

_I shall speak plain: we are in desperate need of aid, and I beseech you to lend your katana to our cause. As master Musosai’s last pupil, your skills would help us to turn the rising tide. I know full well that I ask much of you—to journey halfway across the world and involve yourself in a struggle not your own. Yet ask I must, for should the bakufu fall, the realm would be plunged into chaos, and innocent people would be subjected to untold suffering._

_With all my being, I pray that you will answer our call, and ere long we shall meet again in Kugane._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Makoto._

“That is what it says,” Claire said as she finished looking over the letter, with Momozigo gazing up at her. She had paid a visit to the Quicksand where she had an inn room for the night and she happened across Momozigo, who had been spending the last week. When he saw her, he greeted her as an old friend and he gave the unexpected news of having just received a message from Makoto.

The contents weren’t at all what she had been expecting, and Momozigo was frowning as he thought over the details.

“Musosai’s first and last pupils, pitted against each another…” he said slowly. “There’s certainly poetry in that, and you can take comfort in the knowledge that you’d be fighting on the side of justice.”

Almost a little too much poetry in that. What were the odds of something like this happening? To have met with someone who both knew Master Musosai and Ugetsu… and to ask for her aid in their fight? With so much happening lately though, could she really afford to go?

“As Makoto writes, though, it’s a lot to ask, and the decision is yours to make,” Momozigo reminded her, “But for my unsolicited opinion, I reckon you should do it—for the old man if for no one else.”

Claire frowned as she thought it over. She had only just returned to Eorzea after helping to free Doma only recently. And with the Resistance planning a new operation to reclaim Ala Mhigo, should she really spend her energy so soon? But then again, she remembered that the Resistance would need time to get things ready and she had nothing to do until then…?

She couldn’t see the harm in it. She wasn’t sure what she would be able to do for them though, for she still knew precious little about how their government and justice system worked in the Far East. Nevertheless, she bid farewell to Momozigo and allowed the aetheral currents to carry her away and across the sea. Without a doubt, a much quicker journey, but she couldn’t help but feel a slight longing to be able to sail across the sea once more.

Yet it wasn’t like she could spend the next couple weeks at sea at the moment.

So, after opening her eyes, she had reappeared in the very center of Kugane, her eyes taken aback by the bright colors and buildings that stood out around her. There was much talk and laughter in the air as she strolled through the streets, glad to have a chance to take her time and admire the beauty of this city without the threat of the end of the world hanging over her head. Well, for now.

She knew where to go though as she headed up to the northeast to the structure, passing through the decorated gate and looked around. She stared about the large courtyard, remembering the last time she stood here—with hopes that Gosetsu was alive and well. She felt her heart ache at the thought of how he heroically stayed behind to hold the crumbling ceiling above their heads as they fled from Doma Castle.

“A samurai, yet yours is not a familiar face,” said a voice, knocking her out of her thoughts. She looked up to one of the buildings and spotted one of the Sekishigumi watching her with a critical eye. He was looking over her, and she saw how he seemed to be staring at her own katana.

“Makoto’s foreign guest, I take it?” he asked as she approached and Claire nodded stiffly, feeling like she had been expected to come.

“My apologies, but she is not on hand to receive you,” the Sekiseigumi informed her, looking a little to the west. “She is presently leading a mission to Sakazuki, where insurgent leaders are meeting in secret. However, they are late to return, and I must confess that I grow worried. I would go and find them myself, but I cannot well abandon my post. Might I ask you to go in my stead?”

This was probably the quickest way for her to see Makoto and she agreed, leaving the barracks behind her. She was still struggling with the landmarks around these parts, but she knew that Sakazuki was in the Ruby Sea… just near Hell’s Lid if she was recalling it correctly.

With Doma free of the Empire’s control, trade had opened up between here and Kugane so she was able to find a small ship that could take her to the Ruby Sea. But since they did not wish being caught by the Confederacy and pay for a stranger, Claire agreed to be dropped off at the outpost just before entering the sea itself. She thanked them once she stepped off the ship and began to question some of the guards out here if they had seen any of the Sekiseigumi come this way. They pointed her out just past the Hell’s Lid, and warned her to be careful, which she was grateful for it.

She swam across the water and reached the shores of Hell’s Lid quickly enough as she climbed up the ash-covered shores and cast her gaze from a great height, hoping to spot Makoto. She was almost sorry she did, for from where she stood, she thought that she could see what looked like a group of samurai towering over two others on the ground on a nearby shore. Without even thinking about it, she dove into the sea, hoping that she wouldn’t make it too late.

***Makoto***

“No!” Makoto cried as her comrade’s body hit the ground. She ran to his side, almost blinded by tears at how sudden this was. But as she did, she completely left herself open and she paid dearly for it.

She got stuck hard under her guard… and as she was knocked to the ground she felt blood dripping from the wound in her stomach, but it wasn’t deep. She had managed to move back just far enough to avoid a fatal blow… but still, it knocked the wind out of her and she was on her knees, unable to move.

She didn’t understand how this happened. The two of them were just looking around when before they even had time to register what was happening, a group of armed men jumped out of nowhere and began to swing their katana about.

She tried to call a retreat to her comrade, but she hadn’t been given the chance to, barely having enough time to draw her blade and block an attack.

Now here she was on her knees with no choice but to wait for her fate to come. She kept her head down, knowing that there was nothing else that she could do as she waited for these three to finish her off. She closed her eyes, biting down on her tongue, refusing to beg or give these beasts the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

But before the blade was brought down upon her, she heard one of them let out a startled cry, “Another one!”

Another one? She had wanted to look up, but was struggling to breathe at this point. However, she heard what happening, a pair of running footsteps and the sounds of a fight was out. They were clearly fighting with someone, but who? And who could take on three at once?

As she spit out a mouthful of blood and was feeling her wound, wincing slightly, whoever had appeared to help her seemed to be having an easy time dealing with the ambushers. She could hear their cries of fear and pain before the sounds of bodies hitting the ground rang about… and then it was silent.

Makoto didn’t dare look up for a moment, not sure if they were part of the Confederacy or something much worse. At least until…?

“Makoto?” asked a familiar voice and that was enough to cause Makoto’s head to jerk up.

Of all the people she had hoped to be here, hers was the one that she never thought to see in these parts—at least not so suddenly. Claire held out her hand for her to take and helped her to her feet.

“By the kami, it’s really you,” she gasped, unable to believe that their fates were cross paths here. “I know not how to thank you, Claire.”

She bowed low, trying to show her just how grateful she was for her timely arrival.

“We caught wind of a secret insurgent meeting, and came here hoping to learn something of their plans,” she explained, “But they were the ones who knew of ours. They were expecting us and had laid a trap. Before we knew what was happening…”

That was when she remembered and looked behind her to see her fellow on the ground… bleeding from the neck to where his throat had been slit. She closed her eyes, grief and fury echoing through her very soul… now crying out for revenge.

“We Hingans live by a rigid caste system, wherein one’s standing in society is inherited rather than earned,” she told her, trying to keep herself from giving in completely to her hatred. “My comrade—he hailed from a poor farming village. His family grew scarcely enough to pay their lord his dues, and it was all they could do not to starve. In order to escape the shackles of his birth, he sought a new life in Kugane, a more progressive district, where a man may yet rise above his station. He became a samurai in hopes that he might one day have the power to bring about change—change to an irrational system that holds people hostage to their birth.”

Just like so many of her fellow Sekiseigumi. Just a group of men and women who were tired of how they were seen in a society where only their blood seemed to matter; and were determined to do something to change it.

Taking several deep breaths and forcing herself to compose herself, she looked back at her new friend, who had been listening ever so sympathetically, “Souls such as him make up the Sekiseigumi, those raised with a plow in hand, and not a blade. You’ll find none among us born into a samurai family; ours is a ragtag band gathered from the lower rungs of society. Yet for our disparate origins, we are patriots all. Ugetsu and his cohorts, too, claim to be patriots. But in order to bring about their change, they would as soon see our nation razed to the ground.”

The sad thing was that she could see why they thought the way they did. She was no fan of the bakufu herself and had thought many times that they should find a way to change it. But she was no fool in knowing what would become of it.

“As with any nation, Hingashi is not free of problems. Far from it,” she confessed slowly, “But should the bakufu be toppled, the great lords would rise against each other in a bid for power. The realm would be transformed into a battlefield, and another Age of Blood would begin. If we are to prevent this—if we are to protect the peace, Ugetsu must not be allowed to succeed. No matter the cost.”

Even if Ugetsu succeeded in overthrowing the bakufu, she could only imagine how many innocent people would be forced to suffer or die in the process. He wanted to change things as quickly as possible, and if that meant an ocean of blood then so be it, at least in his eyes.

“…Forgive me, not is not the time to hold forth on my passions,” she added to Claire, remembering that she had to report back to the barracks immediately and see to it that her comrade was given a proper burial. “I shall bear my comrade back to the barracks. Pray join me there.”

Claire nodded, having offered to help, but Makoto refused, wanting to do this much. Claire seemed to understand how important this was to her and nodded, promising that she would meet her later at the barracks in a couple hours. She decided to examine the rest of Sakazuki—just to make sure that there weren’t any other enemies about—and she would report back to her when she was finished. Makoto thanked her before, with a great effort, she heaved her former friend upwards and over her shoulder, grunting in pain in the process.

She was able to take him back to the boat that they used to get here and sail the rest of the way back to the port in Kugane, where she meet with others of the Sekiseigumi, who let out cries of shock at seeing what happened.

She repeatedly told them that she was fine as she watched them respectfully cover his body with a sheet before they took him away, promising that they would look after him for her, while she wearily made her way back to the barracks to inform Shiden what happened. He was astonished to hear the events that happened there and how their ‘foreign guest’ arrived to save her at the right possible moment.

Claire, herself, soon appeared after that, after feeling that she had given her the time she needed to fulfill her duty to her comrade. Makoto greeted her once again and brought her before Shiden, who was looking at her with a great deal of interest.

“That the enemy should know our plans… the loss of a comrade pains us, but we are grateful for Makoto’s preservation,” her friend said as he looked to Claire with great interest. “She has told me all. As master Musosai’s pupil, your blade would be most welcome in these dire times.”

Ah, that was when she realized that she had to ask her of her reasons for being here. She had hoped against hope that she would agree to lend her blade to their cause, but just because both she and Ugetsu studied underneath the same master doesn’t mean that this was any of her business.

“Claire,” Makoto asked suddenly, causing her to look back. “Pray allow me to confirm your intent. By your coming to Kugane, may we take it to mean that you will aid us in our fight?’

Claire wasn’t much for words, that much was clear to her. But the simple nod that she gave to her was as though she just shouted it out and Makoto felt her spirits soar for that moment as Shiden raised up a joyous fist.

“From the bottom of my heart, I thank you,” she said with her voice ringing with gratitude as she bowed low again, “Our cause is much bolstered for your blade. Without further ado, I would introduce you to our captain.”

That was when she remembered how against Captain Kongo was of seeking out Master Musosai and she looked up to add quickly, “However, there is one thing I must ask of you. Pray keep the fact that you are Master Musosai’s pupil to yourself.”

Claire tilted her head at that as Makoto understood the confusion all too well.

“It may make little sense to you,” she added quietly, “but that you shared a master with a wanted criminal would mark you out for suspicion. That is simply the way of it in our culture. Lieutenant Shiden alone knows the truth and understands, but few are as open-minded as him.”

“Ah, it occurs to me I’ve yet to introduce myself,” Shiden said as he also bowed in greeting, “As Makoto says, I am Shiden, lieutenant of the Sekiseigumi. And may I apologize for our order’s penchant for procedure. When I sent you to find Makoto in my stead, I could not leave my post due to a prior duty—tending to the whims of visiting dignitary. Pressing business, as you’ll no doubt appreciate. Now if you’ll wait just a moment, I shall bring Captain Kongo hither.”

They waited patiently as Captain Kongo was brought out to see what all the commotion was about. Makoto informed him of what happened at the isle and of the loss there, and how she would not be here right now if their new ally didn’t step in to save her.

“May I present to you, Claire Fay, who has journeyed from faraway Eorzea to aid our cause,” Makoto told him, after explaining the events at Sakazuki. “Though she is not of our land, I have witnessed her skill at arms firsthand, and have every confidence that she will prove an invaluable ally.”

The captain, however, didn’t look impressed as his normally kind eyes turned cold when he turned his gaze upon Claire. Then, without warning, he drew his blade and looked ready to cut her down.

“C-Captain!?” Makoto gasped, taking a step backwards, shocked at what he was doing.

“You would have us trust our lives to an outsider!?” Captain Kongo demanded harshly, never taking his eyes off Claire. “For all we know, she is one of Ugetsu’s or even an imperial spy!”

“Captain, please! Claire is a good woman and true! I personally vouch for her identity, and shall assume all responsibility for her actions!” Makoto said quickly, trying to stop him before anything unforgivable happened. She understood his concerns, of course, but there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Claire would never betray them.

Captain Kongo looked highly skeptical at this as he kept his eyes on Claire, who gazed back without any emotion on her face. Either she had ice in her blood, or she was used to being threatened, and she had to wonder if that was cause for concern.

Thankfully, Shiden stepped in to try and defuse the situation before anyone got hurt.

“Should her origin give you cause to doubt, you would do well to doubt us all,” Shiden added suddenly, his voice very calm as he tried to talk reasonably, “the sons and daughters of nameless farmers and laborers and the kami know what else.”

Captain Kongo’s eyes narrowed as he glanced at him, but his words seemed to have worked, for he sheathed his blade.

“Very well,” he said before turning back to Claire, who had remained calm the entire time, and warned, “But mark my words, outsider: a single misstep, and I will cut you down.”

Claire didn’t say a word as she observed him through those piercing green eyes, as if she was looking into the very depths of his soul and could see something in him that the rest of them couldn’t. But she just gave a short nod before the captain huffed and turned on his heel—heading back into the barracks.

“Forgive the captain, my friend,” Shiden said once it was just the three of them again, “He holds himself responsible for all our losses, and we fight a losing battle.”

“No need to apologize,” Claire said as she kept her eyes on the captain’s retreating back. “I think it was more to scare me into behaving than an actual threat.”

Makoto blinked as she looked back to the captain, wondering if that was true. She knew that the captain was under a lot of pressure, and the grief that he must be feeling after their many recent losses must weigh even heavier upon his soul than her own. But it did comfort her to know that he was not the type of man who would strike out of impatience.

“In spite of our best efforts, we are no closer to ascertaining Ugetsu’s whereabouts, nor do we know the full extent of his operations,” Shiden went on explaining, bringing her back to the matter at hand. “And in light of the recent ambush, I fear there is a breach in our security. As if we had not problems enough, His Excellency the Tairo, one of our nation’s most powerful men, has chosen this juncture to come to Kugane on an embassy visit.”

That was true, in all that happened today she had nearly forgotten. They would have to keep a close watch on the Tairo during his visit and prevent Ugetsu from striking again.

“Ugetsu will surely look to wreak further chaos, and it falls to the Sekiseigumi to keep our honored guest hale and whole,” Shiden finished up, “We will be out in force providing security, and I pray that we can rely on your blade as well.”

He gave a quick bow before leaving the two of them alone. Makoto turned to her and said quickly, “I too must beg your forgiveness for the captain’s outburst. With naught to show for our efforts, he grows ever more irritable. Now then, I must return to my duties. We have no tasks for you at present, but in case of an emergency, pray remain near and with your katana near at hand.”

Claire merely shrugged once more, as if she wasn’t surprised by any of this and gave a quick farewell, deciding that she would explore more of the city. She would return in a few days’ time, but to contact her should they need any aid.

“I will,” Makoto promised as Claire gave a kind smile and left.

The rest of the day went on with an air of sadness over the barracks at the news of what happened. Many of them came to check on her, to make sure that she was alive and in one piece, which brought her a little comfort. She saw Shiden later that night, and he promised that the guard had been bolstered and they should be ready when the Tairo arrives. When it was just the two of them alone in the courtyard, they talked more about Claire for she wanted to know what he thought of her.

“She seems… different,” Shiden said slowly. “Not at all what I expected Musosai’s pupil to be.”

“What were you expecting?” Makoto asked of him.

“Not sure,” he frowned. “But she seems to be the exact opposite of Ugetsu, does she not? Meek… quiet… following orders without a complaint?”

But Makoto was shaking her head at that.

“That’s not what I see,” she countered softly. “I see very much of Master Musosai in her. The true Musosai, that is. Ugetsu was no true follower of his, this is clear to mine eyes and it comforts me to know that.”

Feeling a faint bud of hope beginning to open inside her, she was able to get some much needed sleep that night… something which she was truly grateful for.


	10. Matsuba Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrible news has struck. Captain Kongo of the Sekiseigumi had taken his own life. Meanwhile enemies seem to be lurking about every corner now. What is to become of them now? Will a new Age of Blood erupt?

“No! You must be lying! This cannot be real!” Makoto all but shouted out in denial. “I cannot believe that the Captain is dead!”

“It is, I swear it!” Shiden tried to tell her soothingly. “I would never lie about such things! The Captain is…!”

“No!” Makoto sniffled as she turned away, hiding her face in her hands, trying to block her tears.

“Makoto,” Shiden scolded lightly, “I understand your grief, believe me, I feel it as well. But is this any way for a samurai to behave? You must accept it. Captain Kongo is dead. He had committed seppuku in order to atone for his failure in dealing with the insurgents.”

“But why now?” she demanded tearfully, “Why die before we stopped Ugetsu? He never would have left us alone when we needed him the most!”

“I don’t know what else to tell you,” he said as he patted her consolingly on the shoulder, “I know it’s terrible, but I believe he did what he felt was best. It is a terrible loss, but we can’t give in time to mourn or even hold funeral rites for him for the time being. The Tairo will be arriving later this evening and we must be on hand to ensure that he’s safe. Makoto, please. If the Captain were here, I know that he would want you to stay strong. So, I need you to get up, brush yourself off, and focus on what we need to do right now.”

Makoto’s heart was breaking apart. Ever since she first stumbled to the Sekiseigumi’s doors, weak and exhausted, it was the Captain who first welcomed her in with open arms. He was a patient man and good teacher—almost like a second father to her after all that she had been through. To hear that he was no longer here with them? It was like losing her family all over again. She couldn’t bear it.

But she knew that Shiden was right. The Captain would want her to stay strong and keep working to catch Ugetsu. She couldn’t stop now. So, after she rubbed her eyes, taking several deep and calming breaths until she was certain that she had her emotions under control.

“Good,” Shiden said approvingly, “There will be time to grieve later. For now, I need you to keep your wits about you. I have been named as the acting Captain until the Tairo leaves. And I need your help. I will be having you patrol the Short Pier this evening, do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry,” Makoto muttered as she rubbed her eyes. “I will be wherever you need me, Sir. Claire should be paying a visit soon anyway, I’ll have her help keep an eye on things as well. You can count on me.”

“Good,” he smiled back, “I’ll leave you to it. It won’t be long for Ugetsu and his insurgents to catch wind of this. We must be ready for the worse.”

That had been early this morning and she had been trying to rest for this eve, yet she couldn’t bring herself to sleep now.

She needed time to think and to digist all that happened. For the time being, she was standing outside in the training yard, her thoughts racing and her heart aching at this terrible tragedy. What was to become of them now? It is true that Shiden was handling things for now, and would most likely be chosen as the new Captain once the Tairo had left. But things just didn’t feel right without the Captain here. What were they to do?

That was when she spotted a flash of pink hair and looked up to see that Claire had returned, just as she had promised. She seemed to be looking well, and had come straight over to her when she spotted her standing there on her own.

Makoto didn’t even give her a chance to say anything. For as soon as she was near, she cried out, “Claire, it’s terrible! Captain Kongo… He has committed seppuku!”

Claire was visibly taken aback by what happened and stared at her in shock at this as Makoto went on bitterly, venting so much of her own frustration and pain for this whole situation.

“He wished to atone for his failure to catch Ugetsu and all the causalities we’ve incurred,” she explained, telling her everything that Shiden had told her, “So he wrote in the letter they found next to his body. With his Excellency the Tairo soon to arrive in Kugane, all is in chaos; we haven’t even had the chance to hold funeral rites. It is all Shiden can do to keep our order functioning. Yet function we must, for the Tairo is likely to be targeted by Ugetsu and his cohorts. As part of the security detail, I am tasked with patrolling the Short Pier area. I should be grateful for your extra pair of eyes, Claire.”

She was on the verge of weeping openly before Claire took her hand silently and gave her a comforting look before nodding. When she saw her nod bracingly, she felt some of her own courage return and gave her a watery smile.

“I am in your debt,” she bowed, “If aught strikes you as suspicious, I ask that you notify me at once.”

Claire promised that she would, and they left the barracks together, splitting up once they neared the piers. Makoto was glad for a brief moment alone though, for she needed the time to pull herself together.

***Claire***

She had only met Captain Kongo once before, but that was enough for her to give some serious thought to these recent turn of events. He sure didn’t seem like the kind of man who would take the easy way out.

Despite how he pointed his blade at her, she didn’t want to think that he was a bad man. On the contrary, he seemed to be a man who cared deeply about the lives of his fellow Sekiseigumi. She still had a hard time trying to understand why anyone, under any circumstances, would want to kill themselves for an ‘honorable’ death.

You can’t accomplish anything if you’re dead, after all.

And if it had been her, she would not wish to die until she at least made sure that the one responsible for so many other deaths was punished first. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be able to rest in peace.

There was something about this whole situation that rang out falsely.

Makoto had said that a letter had been left with the body, but so far no one had prepared for funeral rites. In fact, no one seems to have even seen a body, at least, that was what she picked up on. She would have to speak with Makoto again when she saw her.

In fact, no sooner did she finish her scan of the docks and wonder if she should go back and speak with her about this, when something small caught her eye. It was so small that she almost didn’t pay it attention, but when she noticed the red color, she slowly turned back and bent down to examine the object. Wedged between the planks of the dock was a broken cord with a small, metal charm still looped into it.

She pulled it loose from the creaking boards and held it up to examine it. It was an elaborate charm that she had seen others in Kugane wear for good luck—but what made this one different was that it was stained with what was unmistakably blood.

She frowned heavily at that as she looked about, trying to figure out how it got here. Perhaps she should bring this to Matoko and get her opinion on it… but she couldn’t help but feel that something terrible happened here.

***Makoto***

Makoto was leaning up against a pillar, having finally mastered her emotions over this tragedy when Claire returned. She, herself, hadn’t seen anything strange happening about here, but when she saw the seriousness in her friend’s eyes, she knew that something was wrong.

“There you are,” she said, “Did you observe aught suspicious?”

Wordlessly, Claire held out the blood-stained charm and she took it curiously, running the charm between her fingers as she frowned at it.

“A charm… and it is stained with blood. But where have I seen it before…?” she asked herself, looking closely. That was when her eyes widen as she realized that she had seen a charm very similar to this one many times before.

“This belonged to Captain Kongo!” she cried out in horror, her hand shaking, “There is no mistake—it ever adorned his neck. But how did it come to be at the docks?”

Claire frowned at her before asking, “Did you actually see his body?”

The captain’s body? Well, no. Shiden had been the one who informed her what happened just that morning. He explained to her that he went into the Captain’s quarters and found his body, along with a message explaining what he had done.

“No, I myself did not see it…” she confessed, before gasping again as the full realization hit her like a sack of stones, “Could it be… ‘twas but a ruse? That the Captain did not kill himself, but rather was slain by insurgents?”

Claire nodded in agreement to this theory and Makoto felt cold inside before gulping back, “Kami preserve… if this is true, it would mean the enemy walks among us!”

That would explain so much… it explains how the enemy always seemed to be aware of their movements. The last thing that she wanted to do was to suspect one of her fellow Sekiseigumi, especially after all that they had gone through together, but the more she thought about it, the more that it made sense, and the more her anger rose.

“We must notify Shiden at once and have him bolster security around the Tairo,” she decided at once, “To the Thavnarian Consulate, Claire!”

She led the way, a new determination blazing inside her to replace the grief. She was determined to see whoever had slain the Captain and so many of their fellows pay for their crimes. She wasn’t going to stop until she had personally rooted out every single traitor in their mists. She led Claire through the busy streets, taking a couple short-cuts and back allies, but soon found themselves just outside the Thavnarian Consulate, to where another Sekiseigumi was there on guard. He was greatly surprised when they skidded to a stop in front of him and asked where Lieutenant Shiden was at the moment.

“If you are after Lieutenant Shiden, I’m afraid he isn’t here,” he explained, and Makoto found her own worry rising at this news.

“Why isn’t the lieutenant here?” she demanded, wanting to know what was more important than ensuring the Tairo’s protection, “What is he doing?”

“…What he’s doing?” her fellow asked with a bitter laugh, “Come now, surely you know of His Excellency the Tairo’s predilections.”

Makoto’s felt her stomach sink as she realized what he was hinting at.

“Y-You mean the rumors were true?” she moaned out before she turned back to Claire and explained, “It is whispered that the Tairo is wont to indulge his voracious appetite for pleasure houses under the guise of official duty.”

She felt sick at this truth being revealed. She had wanted to believe that it was merely a spiteful rumor made to cast doubt upon the people. Oh, she couldn’t hide the disgust in her voice.

But still, now wasn’t the time to condemn the Tairo’s actions. They had to hurry. So, if Shiden wasn’t here, then that must be…?

“If this is the case, then he will be in Sanjo Hanamachi, and so too will be Shiden,” she decided. “Let us hurry!”

She led Claire off again, heading down a few more shortcuts as they made their way to the Sanjo Hanamachi—hoping that they weren’t too late. Thankfully, no sooner did they step reach a courtyard that connected to the pleasure houses, she spotted Shiden standing in the shadows, his back to them. She sighed in relief, glad to see that he was safe and well—and she opened her mouth to call to him when she felt her voice die in her throat.

Shiden was staring off at one of the buildings, as if lost in thought, before he unsheathed his blade and began to walk forward. This action was so startling to her that she couldn’t help but cry, “Shiden? What are you doing?!”

They went running up to him just as he quickly resheathed his katana and spun about to face them, irritation clearly written over his face.

“You two…” he said, “Why are you not at the docks?”

“I was given to understand that the Tairo is come not on official but personal business,” she told him, still feeling angry to this whole thing.

“Aye, that he is, but that is none of our concern,” Shiden stated calmly, more force than was necessary, before adding firmly, “At any rate, I have the area well covered. You may return to your stations.”

He turned about to leave again but she spoke up, her mind still confused.

“Shiden, wait,” she called after him, and when he paused, she asked, “There is no danger here. Why was your katana drawn?”

But that was when Claire did something very strange and held up her hand to stop her, taking a step forward with her eyes narrowed dangerously. Makoto wanted to ask what was wrong but she found her eyes still glued to Shiden, who seemed to take an age to answer.

At last, he sighed, a hint of amusement in his voice as he confessed, “You are too clever by half. More’s the pity we failed to finish you off on Sakazuki.”

Makoto stepped back in horror as realization washed over her like she was hit with an avalanche. Claire, didn’t look the least bit taken aback as she already had her katana in her hands and was sizing him up as he sneered at her.

“Your foreign friend was supposed to die then as well,” he admitted as he turned back to face them, “But we underestimated Musosai’s pupil.”

So many thoughts and memories filled her head at that moment… the memories of when she first arrived at the Sekiseigumi’s doorsteps, meeting Captain Kongo who then introduced her to Shiden, and of all that she had learned from him? She had lost count of all the times they fought together… of how many times he saved her life in a fight? Had that all been nothing but a lie the whole time? All these memories and feelings clashing together with the shock and horror of everything she just found out were all swirling against each other that they were just blurring together in a mess.

“How could you, Shiden?” she cried in grief, unable to figure out what else she should say at that moment, “The captain was your friend!”

He showed no emotion as he glared back, as if thinking about what answer he should give her.

“…Let me tell you a tale,” he said at last, “I was born in a farming village and grew up in squalor. Our liege lord was a tyrant, one who wrung us peasants for everything we had. None dared to rise up for fear of their lives. My parents, pushed to the brink of survival, mustered the courage to speak out. For their troubles, they were promptly arrested, but it did not end there. Nay, our lord wished to make an example, and so he had them burned alive before the gathered villagers. Through gritted teeth I watched my mother and father die, powerless to help in that moment, I vowed to myself that one day, I would change all that is wrong with the world.”

Makoto looked up, her eyes red from unshed tears as his own eyes were as cold as ice. So, it wasn’t all a lie… there had been a part of him that was generally good.

“I took up the katana and trained like a man possessed, and eventually won a place in the Sekiseigumi,” he went on explaining his actions, “In the beginning I was overjoyed—finally, I could make a difference! But reality couldn’t be more different, and ere long I came to see the Sekiseigumi for what it was: a tool of the powers that be, glorified guardsmen who patrol the streets for petty criminals.”

He then smirked in such a disgusted and furious way that she didn’t even recognize him as the comrade she once knew. He then snarled out, “Samurai… Justice… These things are naught but hollow ideals, and they can change nothing. This I realized to my despair.”

Claire looked on sadly, but her blade was still held up, and she was clearly preparing for the worse.

“But then I met Lord Ugetsu, and he awakened me to the truth that in order to bring about true change, we must bring down the bakufu,” Shiden explained with a rather dazed and blissful look now, as if recalling the happiest memory he ever had. “We must tear down the establishment and dig it up from its rotted roots!

The bakufu was rotten, that she wouldn’t deny. And there were plenty of times that she wanted to tear it apart and build it up from scratch. But she knew better. She knew what was going to come for them all if Ugetsu was allowed his way. Whatever change for the good wasn’t worth the bloodshed that was certain to follow in his wake.

“You are my comrade and I feel your pain, but Ugetsu’s path leads only to death and destruction! Countless people would be made to suffer!” she tried to reason, one last attempt to get him to realize what he was doing.

“Ha, no more than what we endured in our village,” Shiden barked back with an almost inhumane laugh, “There is no hope for Hingashi but to be reborn—in the fires of conflict!”

“This is madness!” she cried, “I will not allow your twisted vision to be realized!”

She pulled out her own katana, fury almost blinding her at the thought of being betrayed by one of the few people she thought that she could trust with her life.

“Then it seems we must cross blades,” he said, with another grin that made him look monstrous, “But are you certain you wish to do so here, where an unwitting passerby could come to harm? It wouldn’t reflect well upon the Sekiseigumi, I know.”

She glared at him, but knew that he was right… but it wasn’t out of concern for the people though, she knew that much now.

“Let us take this to Matsuba Square,” he said, “The others are out on security detail, and there will be no one to disturb us.”

He was mocking them now, and she was so angry and hurt that she wanted to lob his head off. Instead, she and Claire followed after him as he led them up a nearby flight of stairs.

“You know,” he said with a self-satisfied air about him as they followed, “When I told Master Ugetsu about how one of us had found Musosai’s final pupil, he was greatly interested.”

“I’m sure he was,” Makoto hissed back, “How much did you tell him?”

“Oh, just everything I knew,” he confessed calmly, “He wasn’t surprised when he heard what happened to old Musosai. That he refused to take his own life and fled like a coward. But to think that he would journey to the other side of the world just to find a new pupil and have her kill him? Why, that was enough to take him by surprise. I cannot understand why you don’t share the same feelings as Lord Ugetsu, my foreign friend, if you were both taught by the same Master.

“You don’t know anything,” Claire responded at last, having remained silent the whole time, “Just the thought of Ugetsu was enough to fill Master Musosai with regret. His very memory tormented him to no end.”

Makoto felt guilt rising up inside her at that news as Shiden snorted once more and called back, “He did what no one else had the courage to do! He’s making sure that things change! But perhaps that is why you are so different from each other. You are not from these lands, and so we can’t expect you to understand.”

“Believe whatever you want,” she replied and Makoto envied the dignity in her tone, “I know the truth.”

They arrived at Matsuba Square before he turned to face the two of them.

“I knew that we needed to be rid of you,” Shiden replied to them both, “But I had not expected to do the deed myself.”

And quick as a flash, he drew his blade and went charging at him. At first, he targeted Makoto, who did her best to block his attack, her emotions still a turmoil inside her. But once he got a feeling of the force that Claire held, he turned his full attention onto her.

“You were my favorite, Makoto,” he confessed, “This gives me no pleasure.”

“And I respected you, Shiden…” she said mournfully.

“It is not too late,” he called back as he and Claire were going all out to try and take the other’s head, “Join me and swear fealty to Lord Ugetsu!”

“Never!” she yelled back, fury rising up inside her, “I will fight you to my dying breath!”

“Hmph, you did always have a stubborn streak,” he had to yell, already panting as he struggled to keep his footing against both of them, “This time it will be the end of you. I should have killed you off long ago, as I did the others. Let me show you something I learned from Lord Ugetsu.”

He jumped back and with a vicious slash, he cut a flaming red X in the air.

“All those assassinations were your doing?!” Makoto demanded, even more fury rising at the news. It was bad enough that he was a traitor, but to think that he had been the one who had planned all the deaths of their comrades and not just some random insurgent? “Damn you, Shiden! No punishment will suffice for your crimes!

The part of her that had still been hesitant to strike an old friend faded at this revelation and she was now fighting just as hard as Claire was. Just as she was beginning to think that they would bring him down, she heard yelling from far off.

“To arms! To arms!”

“What’s this?” she asked as she saw around ten or so of her fellow Sekiseigumi come running in, their own blade drawn.

“We are come to aid you!” one of them yelled.

“Kami be praised—it’s the Sekiseigumi,” she smiled as she tried to tell them what was going on, while avoiding Shiden’s blade, “My friends, we are betrayed! The lieutenant serves Ugetsu!”

But to her horror, she watched as Shiden jumped back and out of their reach before turning to the Sekiseigumi and grinned evilly, “You arrived just in time.”

All of them turned to him and saluted as they cried, “Yes Sir!”

“What? What is happening?” she gasped in panic.

“Come now, surely you did not think I was alone?” Shiden asked as he grinned back at her and she understood. Her fellow Sekiseigumi did not come to help her… they had answered Shiden’s call to aid.

“No…” she gasped, “This cannot be…”

It was bad enough that just one of them was a traitor… but so many? How could she have been so blind?

“These two have uncovered our plan,” he called to the others. “They are a threat to the cause and cannot be suffered to live. Kill them.”

“Yes sir! For the cause!” one of them yelled as they ran in. For that moment, the shock was too much for Makoto and she just stood there in a stunned state before Claire gave her a hard shove and slap to snap her out of it.

“Wake up!” she said, her voice full of authority, “Stand tall. We must deal with them.”

Makoto was sick of crying. She held back her head and stared ahead, knowing that she was right. Standing there with shock was only going to get her killed, and she couldn’t leave Claire—who might just be her only true friend left—to fight off this many on her own.

She ran up with her blade held up and began to take on four or five of them at a time, forced to leave Claire with the other half of the traitors on top of dealing with Shiden.

“That there should be so many traitors…” she whispered as she fought before pleading, “Please, open your eyes! Come to your senses! Tearing down the bakufu will only lead to chaos! We are the Sekiseigumi! We are sworn to protect the nation! What you are doing is… is wrong!”

Perhaps there was some confusion in their faces as she tried to reason with them, but they kept going, forcing her on the backfoot as the pressed in on all sides. Thankfully, Claire had much better luck by finishing off the Sekiseigumi on her side before turning her attention back to Shiden, who was now growling in frustration.

It was just when she feared that they weren’t going to walk out of this ambush alive when she heard running footsteps. For a horrible moment, she feared that it would be more traitors, but then another voice spoke up, one that she never thought that she would hear again.

“Quickly! They’re this way!”

“That voice… could it be?” she gasped, and after knocking her opponents back, she spun about and saw, to her amazement, was Captain Kongo and what looked like half of the Sekiseigumi rallied behind him.

“Forgive me my delay,” he called, his katana drawn, “It took some while to gather those on duty.”

“C-Captain! You’re alive!” she cried as her opponents all froze in shock at the sight of their former Captain standing there, alive and well. She then yelled out quickly, “There are traitors in our midst, the lieutenant among them!”

“Aye, I know,” he frowned at Shiden who glared back. “’Twas he who tried to kill me!”

“Th-That was Shiden, too!?” she asked in horror, and wishing that she would stop being so surprised. He had already admitted to the murder of so many of their own, of course he would try to kill their Captain. But still… the two of them had been friends for years… how could someone just be willing to kill someone like that after all that they went through together?

Shiden didn’t show any signs of remorse as he glared back at him and spat out, “Hmph, aren’t you a tough old bastard?”

“Why, Shiden? I trusted you,” Kongo asked, the other Sekiseigumi standing behind him as they stared at what they saw, not quite believing their eyes.

“To change Hingashi, why else?” Shiden countered as if he were dim, “But mule-headed as you are, I don’t expect you to understand.”

“The earnest and true Shiden of old is no more—that is all I need to understand,” Kongo replied with an air of grief hanging about him, before turning to the Sekiseigumi behind him and ordered, “We deal with the traitors! Have care, and remember: We are the Sekiseigumi, and our blades stand for peace!”

So not all of them were on Shiden’s side. That thought, alone, was enough to fill her with a new sense of hope as she turned back to face the traitors. Soon it was a battle on all sides. It was hard to tell who was on which side with all the fighting going on, but she focused on whoever came at her. As she fought, she watched the Captain and Claire out of the corner of her eyes whenever she dared.

“Come, Ljin,” Shiden roared at Claire so that it was just the two of them standing in the center of the Square and they were facing off, “I shall be your opponent. I am done toying with you, Let us see your true worth!”

With a calmness that Makoto had to wonder if she was something more than a simple child of man, Claire kept her blade raised as high as her head as they clashed, their fighting the fiercest of all. Meanwhile, Makoto focused on her own opponents, her true comrades at her side as they helped to push them back.

At one point, she saw how Shiden jumped back with several other traitors and they held up their blades to perform the same attack from before.

“Bleed from a thousand cuts!” he roared as he cut the X in the air once more. But as the attack went flying at her, Claire dodged it easily before dashing in close and almost succeeded in getting under his guard that time.

Shiden moved back again, real worry written over his face when he realized that he was against a true master of the blade. Not that he was ready to accept it yet as he hollered, “My brilliant blade pierces all!”

But as he brought his katana down upon her, Claire moved to the side and he was left wide open to her as she sliced at him so quickly that he didn’t even see what hit him. Only that her attack was too much for him and his blade dropped to the ground as he fell to his knees, his hand pressed hard to his side.

“No…” he wheezed, trying to get back to his feet but was unable to, “How could I lose?”

At the sight of their former Lieutenant falling, the traitors that were still standing were all dropping their blades as panic overtook them.

“Lord Shiden is fallen! We must retreat!”

And soon they were all running, bolting from the Square and were heading straight towards the docks, most likely looking to steal a ship and escape Kugane.

“You’ll not get away,” one of the true Sekiseigumi yelled, giving chase.

“Leave them!” Kongo yelled, causing them to stop as their traitors escaped, “We cannot risk endangering the citizens.”

Instead, he ordered them to ensure the safety of the people who may be around them. If they could, capture the traitors, but their first priority was to make sure that no others were harmed. Others who were injured he ordered to return to the barracks and to have their hurts treated, and to search the personal items of anyone who had been exposed as a traitor here this evening.

It was good to have him back. And soon her fellow true Sekiseigumi began to set off with their orders. Those who couldn’t walk were helped to their feet and left them while the other half went in pursuit of the traitors… leaving only herself, the Captain, and Claire with Shiden, who was still wheezing on the ground.

They all turned to look down at his pathetic state and wonder what was to become of him now. Makoto knew that the only punishment left for his actions was death, and while she knew that it had to be done, she couldn’t help but feel pain in her heart at the thought of how this all went turned out. And it seemed that she wasn’t the only one either, for the Captain was staring down at him with a look of sorrow, as if he were a father at the deathbed of his own son.

After taking a deep breath, he said, “It’s over, Shiden.”

Shiden, who had remained silent since he had been brought down, soon began to laugh.

“Over?” he snorted out, “Nay, Kongo, this is only the beginning.” Makoto blinked in confusion before he looked up, a wildness in his eyes akin to that of a rabid animal, smirked as he declared proudly, “Love live, Lord Ugetsu!”

His hands then flew to his blade, still on the ground, and she raised her hands up to stop him too late. She covered her face, unable to bear the sight of it, as Shiden—someone she had once been so proud to call a friend—ran his katana right through is neck.

No words were said as she heard his body hit the ground. With a wave of regret and pain flowing through her body like blood, she forced herself to look up as Kongo just looked on sadly.

“Farewell, old friend,” he said remorsefully, “May we meet again in the next life.”

Makoto took several steadying breaths, determined to find some good from this tragedy, and looked to her Captain, having been so certain that she would never see him again.

“Captain, thank the kami you’re safe!” she cried, “Will you tell us what happened?”

“I will,” he said with a nod, “But first, there is something I must do.”

She wondered what he meant by that before he turned back to Claire and she felt herself freeze once again. The last time the two of them were face-to-face, he had threatened her, and she almost expected him to tell her to leave them be.

But to her amazement, he took a deep breath and said, with his tone full of respect and gratitude, “Claire, for your timely intervention, I give you my thanks. And for my earlier discourtesy, I beg your forgiveness.”

Claire seemed taken aback when he bowed low to her. But then she smiled and shook her head as she responded, “No apologies are needed.”

Makoto smiled, glad to see that any hostility that either had for the other was gone.

“Allow me to thank you also,” Makoto added, knowing that if she hadn’t been there, she surely would have been dead. Not only that, but it was she who first made her think about the suspicions surrounding Captain Kongo’s apparent death. If she hadn’t come to her with that charm then she never would have questioned anything, and she let her know that by saying, “Were you not on hand, there is not telling what might have come to pass.”

Fully appreciating just how narrowly they escaped Ugetsu’s plans coming to pass. She bowed low as Captain Kongo sighted out loud.

“With me gone, Shiden would have had free rein,” he stated, “He was the last any of us would have suspected.”

“Aye…” she agreed, “When he told us that you had committed seppuku, none thought to question it.”

To her surprise, he laughed out-loud at that.

“Ha, a convenient lie, but a poor one,” he told her good-naturedly, “Any who know me well should know that I would not take my leave ere I had dealt with the insurgents. To do so would be the greater shame by far.”

That was true, and she beamed back at him, glad that the worst part of this nightmare seemed to be over.

“Now then, let me recount to you my tale,” he told them both, “Late at night, Shiden summoned me to the docks to discuss an urgent matter. As I approached him, the wretch slashed out at me without warning. Though I couldn’t react in time to doge the blade, for a blessing it caught my charm, sparing me a fatal would. My momentum sent me over the docks and into the sea, where I remained until it was safe to resurface. My lungs were ripe to burst when Shiden finally left.”

And as he moved back some of the cloth of his kimono, she could see the faint red mark standing out against his throat… just very narrowly missing a lethal blow.

“Such an ordeal that must have been…” she said before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the charm that she still carried, and handed it out to him. He looked startled at that but smiled gratefully as he took it back.

He nodded and went on, “Having learned that there were traitors beside Shiden, I kept to the shadows and watched their movements. And the rest you know.”

He looked back to Claire as he said humbly, “Claire, my thanks again for your help.”

He then confessed that he had been hiding in the shadows when the two of them went to inspect the docks. With Shiden’s true colors having been shown, he didn’t know who else he could trust, for he was certain that there were many others inside the Sekiseigumi who had to be helping him. With her near the top of his list… at least until he saw her looking about the docks and picking up the charm before reporting to Makoto. That was when he knew that she couldn’t have been on Ugetsu’s side, for they never would have gone to Makoto like that.

When he realized that they had gone to speak with Shiden, he feared that they would both be struck down by him and went to enlist the aid of ever Sekiseigumi that had been on duty. He then later found out that those he positioned nearest to the pleasure houses were the ones who were aware of his plans to kill the Tairo and those Shiden had sent to patrol as far from the pleasure houses as he could—to make sure that they wouldn’t be near to discover the truth.

“So that was how you knew who was truly on our side,” Makoto smiled at him.

“Aye,” he nodded, “I will be having their personal possessions searched when we return to the barracks. Hopefully, we will find out more of what they were planning. That some good may be found from all that has happened here this eve.”

He then looked back down to Shiden’s body before gathering him up in his arms. He would carry it back to the barracks before they decided how best to proceed from here.

“To think that Shiden was a traitor…” Makoto said out loud, still shaking slightly from their fight, “I still struggle to believe it.”

“I, myself,” Captain Kongo agreed grimly, all three of them walking back together, “I had known him ever since he first joined the Sekiseigumi and had fought at my side more times than I can count. I want to believe that there was still a trace of the good man I once knew still in there. I suppose that he came to believe that as long as he served under the corrupted government, he could never change the world for the better. Tis a shame that he will no longer be able to see that he was wrong.”

They returned to the barracks with the few who had remained loyal to them, and the Captain soon had things back in order. It was as if there had been a sort of fog hanging over them the past several moons, and with the discovery of all the traitors among them, it was as if those clouds had parted slightly. For now they knew beyond any doubt who was with them.

As the late hours wore on and the Captain found a moment to spare for herself and Claire, he turned to face them, looking at them both carefully before his eyes settled on Claire. Claire looked on, as if wondering if he was going to question her over what happened.

“You journeyed here from a distant land in order to lend your strength to our beleaguered order, yet I drew my blade upon you,” he said slowly, and Makoto could tell that he chose his words with care, “As it turned out, ‘twas those whom I thought I knew and trusted that betrayed me. Suffice it to say I feel a right fool.”

But Claire merely shook her head silently, but it was clear what she meant, even if she didn’t speak. She didn’t blame him for his mistrust in her, and she held no grudge. It was truly a relief to see that any tension or mistrust the other had was no longer present.

“But now we have succeeded in rooting out all the traitors in our ranks,” Makoto reminded him, knowing that they must take their victories where they could. At least they no longer had to worry about Shiden plotting murder behind their backs.

“That we have,” he agreed. “And from those we caught, we were able to wring out some key details of their operation. Shiden had been seducing our men over to Ugetsu’s side. Those who proved unamenable to his advances were killed, like our comrade in the recent mission. It makes my blood boil to think that those most loyal among us were struck down by treachery…”

“What of Ugetsu’s whereabouts?” she added, hoping that he may have discovered more about where Ugetsu was hiding. There was only one way that this whole battle could end.

“It appears he makes his base on the mainland, somewhere in Yanxia, but the precise location still eludes us,” he confessed.

All of Yanxia? She supposed it was a start, but how were they even to begin searching such a wide stretch of land? It would take them weeks just to search over it, and even then, she was sure that Ugetsu had plans in store should they come sniffing about. He wasn’t going to stop his quest to defeat the bakufu anytime soon, and she knew that.

That was when she remembered something else and felt herself grow indignant over what she discovered before Shiden’s treachery.

“…Forgive me if I speak out of turn, Captain, but even as we laid our lives on the line, the Tairo went about satisfying his urges,” she questioned, wanting a real answer, “Can we truly say that we protected the peace this day?”

Captain Kongo looked back at her with a tiredness in his face, as if he understood completely what was going on inside her mind.

“Well do I understand your frustration, Makoto,” he sighed, “Yet for his many vices, there is no denying the instrumental role the Tairo plays in keeping the realm whole. Ever are the great lords watching for a fracture to form, by which they might break the status quo and usurp power. Through skillful intercession and manipulation, the Tairo keeps each of them in check. ‘Tis no secret that the bakufu is a cesspool of corruption, but in spite of this we must protect the peace. Such is a samurai’s calling.”

Makoto looked down as she let that news sink in. she could understand that much, and she knew where the Captain coming from. She understood that the Tairo was one of the few who could keep all this corrupting from breaking out into a war. And she also understood that, as a samurai, she must protect those who need it. But that doesn’t make it any easier to know that she protected someone who would sneak away to a pleasure house when his only duty is to the people.

Still, she nodded as she forced her temper down. She wasn’t going to allow her anger to take over like Ugetsu. While she could see his point of view, it wasn’t worth the idea of all the lives that will be lost if the bakufu was allowed to fall.

Captain Kongo then looked to Claire and stated, “Though you come to us from afar, you share this calling with us. I pray that we can continue relying upon your blade, my ljin samurai friend.”

Claire nodded bracingly and Makoto was taken aback by one of the Captain’s rare smiles. He wasn’t known for giving out praise easily, nor of being the friendliest person. But seeing this brought her much comfort as he bowed once more and left them as he went inside.

“I understand his reasoning,” Makoto said quietly, “I just have a hard time accepting it.”

“Hm?” Claire asked as Makoto looked back.

“You don’t seem to be upset at all about the Tairo’s actions tonight. I know that it’s not your problem, nor your government, but still. I must ask. How do you do it?” she asked, “Doesn’t it upset you to know that people can be so despicable?”

Claire chuckled softly and said, “I’ve encountered plenty of such beings in my life. And many more who don’t appreciate what we risk for the good of the realm. There are many people who will only think of themselves, and sometimes that mindset cannot be changed.”

“Then how do you accept it?” Makoto asked.

“I think of the countless others who deserve the protection,” Claire answered calmly. “If you cannot stand the thought of protecting the Tairo, then think of the people who were spared suffering from tonight’s events.”

Makoto thought that idea over and realized…. She was right. While she was revolted by the Tairo’s sick pleasures, she remembered that saving him may have saved countless other innocent lives. That was enough for her. Ugetsu wanted change to happen overnight and make everything fair and equal for the people. She could respect that desire. Yet, she also knew that the way he was going about this was just a road filled with violence. It was almost like he desired revenge and didn’t care who had to suffer for it.

Like her parents.

She blinked hard as she held her head high. Everything was alright for now. Instead, she smiled as she looked to her friend and gave her a quick hug, taking Claire by surprise, before she hugged her back.

When she pulled back she said, “You are right. Thank you for reminding me of that. Allow me to add my voice to the captain’s. You are a stalwart ally to our cause and a samurai true. Master Musosai was not mistaken in choosing you.”

Claire looked uncomfortable by the praise as she muttered a quiet, ‘thank you’. She then promised that she would return in a few days’ time and for her to take it easy until then. Makoto waved her off, wishing her a peaceful night’s sleep before she went inside herself.

She took a steadying breath before feeling the full weight of weariness take over her. She thought only of her futon waiting for her back in the barracks.

She didn’t get far though.

“What was that about?” asked a voice from the shadows and Makoto jumped and spun around to see that Captain Kongo was leaning against the wall and was observing her with a strange look in his eyes.

“Captain? I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there, I…?” she began but he held up a hand and she paused as he drew closer and looked her firmly in the eye.

“Now, Makoto, I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to be completely honest with me,” he said to her seriously and she blinked, wondering what it was that he wanted.

“Those techniques that Claire used in the battle,” he began slowly, “I have seen them before. Only a fool would mistaken them, in fact. But they were the spitting image of the traitor Musosai.”

Makoto’s eyes widen in horror as he continued looking down at her with that questioning look before adding, “And just now, I overheard your conversation with Claire outside?”

“C-Captian Kongo,” she gasped quickly, “I know that it looks bad, but please, you must listen to me, Claire is not with Ugetsu or…?”

“I know that now, Makoto,” he cut off quickly, “I witnessed that all tonight. If she were really with them, she wouldn’t have stood against them with us. But, I want you to tell me just who she is and what her reasons are for being here.”

Makoto looked down with a frown, afraid that he would be furious with her. But after taking a glance around and making sure they were alone, she quietly told them about how she had decided to go to Eorzea to track down Musosai, in the hopes of enlisting his aid in defeating Ugetsu. When she arrived though, she found out that he had already passed away, having chosen an honorable death in the end at the hands of his last pupil.

Captain Kongo had been silent for the most part as he listened to her tell him the whole story.

“I see,” he said at last when she finished telling him how she had sent the letter with a plea for help, “So that is what this is about.”

“Sir,” Makoto pleaded, “I understand why many would find this suspicious, but you have said so yourself that she stands against Ugetsu. Ugetsu is no true pupil of Musosai! His shame in what his first pupil had become was so great that he knew that his spirit would never be able to rest! That is why he chose to leave, so that he could make amends!”

But he held up his hand again to silence her and he took his time in thinking this all over.

“Perhaps, before today, I would have questioned it,” he began, “But after the display that I have seen earlier, I cannot believe that this is part of a trap. But you have yet to answer my question Makoto. What is her reason for coming here? Why would she be here, on the other side of the world, fighting a battle that is not her own?”

Makoto had wondered about that as well for a long time. Most would never do what she was doing right now and that left her to wonder her reasons for doing so. But then, she spoke up with what she truly believed what the answer.

“I believe that she sincerely wishes to help us,” she answered simply. “What other reason could she have?”

Captain Kongo looked long and hard at her before he sighed.

“I see,” he said slowly, “If nothing else, it brings me comfort to know that there are still good people in the world. You have put your faith in her… then I will as well. Let us hope that it will be enough for the battles ahead.”

 


	11. The Hunt for Ugetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when we discover Ugetsu's hideout, it would seem that he was one step ahead. Now we are in danger of losing everything we struggled to obtain... all because Ugetsu let slip some new information.

It was another few days before Claire felt that it was a good time to return to the barracks. So far, it seemed that Makoto and Captain Kongo were having very little luck in locating Ugetsu’s location.

But after Claire had trained hard and practiced more of her bladework, she felt that she had learned all she could for the time being and that she would check in on Makoto and see how the investigation was going. To her surprise, it seemed that she wasn’t the only one who had been busy since they last spoke.

“Great tidings, Claire!” Makoto cried with a bright look in her eyes when she approached, “We’ve ascertained the location of Ugetsu’s hideout! Captain Kongo has the details. A moment, if you would.”

Claire was taken aback to hear this, but she waited patiently until Makoto returned with Kongo right behind her. He smiled warmly at the sight of her—any signs of superstitions or distrust seemed to be permanently gone—as he bowed politely to her.

“Claire, you are well come,” he said to her seriously, “We scoured Shiden’s quarters, and what should turn up among his possessions but missives he received from Ugetsu. They point to a certain ruin in Yanxia.”

Yanxia? Well, it was a start. But Yanxia was a large chunk of land and it wasn’t like they could search over every square inch? She was in half a mind to see if she could contact any of her fellow Shinobi in the Liberation Front when Captain Kongo went on.

“Now, word of Shiden’s demise will have already reached Ugetsu, and he must assume that we will track him down ere long,” he reasoned, “But he will not—cannot—run. To do so after losing his right hand would cost him much of the momentum he has painstakingly gained.”

That certainly was true. After coming this far, it seemed unlikely that he would be willing to give up that easily. The only part that remained in question was wondering just what he would choose to do now. It if were her, she would want to put a stop to them before anymore of the plan began to unravel. Which would mean…?

“As I see it, two choices remain to Ugetsu,” Kongo added with a thoughtful scowl. “He will await our coming, or he will bring the fight to us. Either way the stakes are high. As you know, Ugetsu is a peerless swordsman. Only you, who bested Shiden, and perhaps myself could stand a chance against him.”

She could see where this was going from a malm off. If the two of them were the only ones who had a chance against Ugetsu, then they would have to split up. One of them would go to Yanxia and investigate while the other remained behind and wait. And she had a pretty good guess as to which of them would be expected to travel to Yanxia.

“As captain, my place is here at the barracks,” Kongo added with an apologetic look on his face, “While I hold fort, I bid you and Makoto journey to Yanxia, there to hunt down Ugetsu.”

Claire nodded, while not happy about this, she was also aware that it couldn’t be helped. If nothing else, she did know more about Yanxia and she could always contact Hien and the Liberation Front to aid her if she was unsuccessful.

“I shall pray for your safety and success,” he said with another bow and a look of great respect, “If instead the rogue should show himself here, rest assured I will give him a rousing welcome.”

She was counting on him. In all honesty though, she hoped that she would be able to track down Ugetsu herself. She wanted a chance to meet him face-to-face—just so that she could have a face to put to the name that put Musosai through so much torment.

As she readied herself to leave, she got a surprise from Makoto, who insisted on going with her.

“Yanxia lies upon the mainland,” she said, “Across the Ruby Sea. We will first make for Namai, a small mountain village, and thence go after Ugetsu and his cohorts.”

“I can go on my own,” she offered as the two of them left the barracks and headed down to the docks that would take them across the Ruby Sea.

“I can’t let you go alone,” Makoto insisted. “And Yanxia is large. You will need more than one pair of eyes to search it. Don’t worry, should we find Ugetsu, I won’t hold back.”

Claire shrugged, knowing that she would be fighting a losing battle to try and convince her to remain behind. So, she nodded and allowed her to follow after her as they secured safe passage. They borrowed a small fishing boat and set sail at once, drifting across the water, the waves oddly gentle this day as they sailed underneath the cloudy sky.

“This is good,” Makoto said as she looked up to the thick clouds above her. “Less chances of being spotted with this cloud cover. Of course, if it rains, it could end up hindering us?”

Makoto spoke more about their chances with the weather the further they sailed—not coming across any signs of the Confederacy yet. Claire couldn’t help but wonder if it was because they had no desire to pick a fight with someone in a Sekiseigumi uniform… or were busy pillaging other wares from those who refused to pay the Tithe. Either way, it seemed that they would arrive safely to the Isle of Isari without meeting anyone else.

Just as they spotted the shores upon the small isle, Claire couldn’t help but gaze down at her with curiosity. That was when she decided that since they had nothing else to do at the moment, she asked her a question that she had been wondering about since the moment that they met.

“Makoto?” she asked suddenly, getting her attention. “Why are you so determined to hunt down Ugetsu, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Makoto blinked at such a question before Claire elaborated, “While I understand your desire to capture Ugetsu before anything else dies… I can’t help but feel like you are taking this… personally. It is almost… like an obsession with you. I got that feeling the moment that we first met.”

There was no doubt about it. There was some kind of sensitive ground she was treading upon. It was written all over Makoto’s face as she looked down to her lap, not saying a word.

“I… I have my reasons,” she said slowly. “I know that it’s not much to speak of. But I lost those that I care deeply for because of… because of him.” She then looked back up and added as they passed over a sudden upsurge, quickly carrying them to the shores, “I will not deny that this is more personal than I let on. But… my life has been turned completely upside down because of Ugetsu. I lost everything because of him and I swore that I would find a way to put a stop to his ambitions before anyone else is made to suffer.”

Claire then saw her hands clench tightly upon her knees—shaking slightly as she gave her head a hard shake.

“I know that it’s not much to go on, but the past is painful to talk about…?” she began but Claire shook her head.

“Nay, I apologize,” she said softly, “I did not mean to bring up any painful memories. If you rather not talk about it, then I respect that. I simply wanted to make sure that you weren’t going to allow your feelings to prevent you from doing what you intend. Forgive me.”

But Makoto shook her head, a faint smile there as she said, “No, don’t apologize. In all honesty, it’s been a long time since I felt comfortable enough around someone to speak my mind. Thank you for looking out for me.”

They reached the shore and disembarked, continuing on more to the north on foot, travelling through this section of land with little trouble. After passing underneath the misty mountains and over the dry grasslands, they soon came to the very outskirts of the village of Namai. It seemed that it was still peaceful for the time being—ever since the Garleans were forced out of Doma, everything seemed to be improving for everyone in this region.

She was glad to see that Hien was doing a good job of keeping everything together.

Meanwhile, she and Makoto decided not to enter the village and worry the people about how they were looking for a fugitive that may or may not be in these parts. Instead, they stopped just outside the village as they discussed their plans.

“The ruin serving as Ugetsu’s hideout is near,” Makoto explained as she pointed towards a section of land just to the north of where they stood, “I shall scout on ahead; meanwhile, pray scour the area for insurgents and tend to them.”

They parted ways after that, with Claire heading down the hill and proceeded a fair ways, heading across the smaller parts of the river to where she was able to survey a stretch of the Glittering Basin. She reached the ruins with ease, where she could clearly see the old scars of battle from both the first rebellion and the second. A quiet section of land that was far away from curious eyes…? She had to hand Ugetsu some credit… he was clever.

As she began her survey of the land, she soon encountered an insurgent hiding in the brush before he came charging at her. She was forced to dispatch him before he was able to raise the alarm for any others that were nearby. It would seem that she would have to rely more on stealth from this moment onwards and so she kept low and quiet as she continued on her search for more enemies.

She soon came upon more insurgents, who were very clumsy with their blades as they swung wildly at her. Once more, she was forced to silence them before they gave her away. So far though… she didn’t have any luck in tracking down Ugetsu. While she may not know what this guy looked like, she had a feeling that if she met him, she would know who he was.

Perhaps if she went a little bit further…? Just to make sure that the area was secure. She encountered another band of insurgents further north, but as with the other groups, she made short work of them. But once again, she was unable to find anything other than a few underlings. She was forced to conclude that Ugetsu wasn’t in this area.

She set off immediately, planning to rejoin Makoto as soon as possible and inform her of the situation. By the time she tracked her down, she found her finishing tying up a captured insurgent. She looked up when she heard her approach, clearly wondering if it was another foe before relaxing when she saw who it was. But her relief soon was replaced with anxiety as she told her, “Ugetsu is nowhere to be seen. Then that means…”

If he was truly nowhere in this area… then it seemed that Captain Kongo’s worries were well founded.

“Aye, he’s on his way to Kugane…” Ugetsu’s Henchman coughed, having received a nasty wound from Makoto before he began to laugh out, as though he found the entire situation funny, “To pay your captain a visit…”

“So… his true target was Kongo now,” Claire reasoned with a frown, feeling a sharp jolt of cold going through her body as Makoto gasped in terror at this news.

“K-Kami preserve!” Makoto cried fretfully, “We must hurry back! We’ve no time to waste, Claire! Let us hurry back to Kugane!”

Neither of them wanted to leave with the insurgent here, but Makoto promised she would send someone along to fetch him soon. After all, if this area was as secure as Claire said it was, then it shouldn’t be too hard for them to return here after ensuring that the Captain was safe. And rather than waste precious time sailing back, they teleported—taking the fast way.

Makoto led the way all back through the streets, bolting straight towards the barracks, faint hope that they could make it back in time to warn the others. But Claire knew at once that they arrived too late the moment that they stepped into the training yard.

In front of the doors to the barracks looked to be the entire force of the Sekiseigumi… watching a battle between Captain Kongo and another. The man that she assumed to be Ugetsu was bent low, his blade ready to be drawn as Kongo stood tall with his katana drawn. But Claire already saw what was coming… for she had seen Ugetsu’s move enough times to know what he was about to unleash.

But before they could step in, Ugetsu dashed forward just as Kongo struck… to most, they wouldn’t have seen it. But she did. She saw the expert swordsmanship that Ugetsu wielded strike at Kongo as he managed to dance underneath his guard… all the while holding off Kongo’s own strike and avoid it completely.

Yet, for those who hadn’t seen this, it would look more like the two simply dashed by the other without even touching before they were now standing with their backs to the other. The others watched, not sure what happened… before Captain Kongo slowly fell, his sword hitting the ground with a clatter against the stones as blood burst from his mouth.

“Nooooooo!” Makoto cried, her voice ringing loudly in the stunned silence, as she ran to her captain’s side and knelt down next to him.

Claire ran right behind her as Ugetsu slowly got back up and replaced his blade at his hip.

But Makoto didn’t even give him a second glance as she looked down at her captain, pleading for him to be alright. But Claire had seen the wound from the strike and knew that this time, he wasn’t going to be coming back to them like a miracle. He seemed to realize this as well, for Captain Kongo looked up at Makoto and croaked, “Forgive me… I was… too weak…”

He coughed violently, his voice growing fainter by the second, his eyes becoming cloudy as he wheezed out, “The Sekiseigumi… yours now… You must… finish…” but he wasn’t even able to finish as he let out a shuddering gasp.

Makoto nodded in understanding for him to see as the light faded from his eyes and his head fell back against the stone… no more breath rising from him.

Looking down at the sight of this, she could not help but be reminded of the sight of Musosai laying in the cold snow… bleeding from both his own sickness and the wound she had dealt with her own hands. How Momozigo cried at his side, begging him not to die, and the peaceful expression that her old master held as he looked back up at her… eyes full of gratitude.

She then turned back to the man responsible for all this suffering, getting a good look at him for the first time. She had to admit… he was a rather handsome, young man with brown hair highlighted with silver hanging over his face which held a few small scars. While a short, scraggly beard, much like Thancred’s, revealed a sad smile as he looked down at his handiwork.

Ugetsu was observing Makoto with a curious look that Claire did not like before he finally spoke—his voice unusually caring but cold at the same time.

“Well, well,” he said carefully, “For a moment I doubted my eyes, but it really is you, Kagetsu. I hadn’t expected to see you in a Sekiseigumi uniform, dear sister.”

Claire looked from him to Makoto in confusion as the other Sekiseigumi looked at her with wide eyes. Makoto did not look up, but Claire could see that she flinched slightly at the name and suddenly realization hit her. But she would worry about that later.

She drew her blade, standing there against him, should he try anything else.

When he saw this motion he turned his attention to her—looking at her with surprise and interest as he studied her position.

“That stance…” he said thoughtfully before his eyes widened slightly from recognition, “Yes, the very picture of Master himself. So you are Musosai’s final pupil, and the samurai who felled Shiden.”

So he knew of that, did he?

Then again, Shiden was aware of this and surely would have told his master this piece of information. Knowing that there was no point in denying it—nor was she ashamed of it—she nodded. Now, if the other Sekiseigumi were surprised before, they were all looking dumbstruck at this news.

She ignored them as Ugetsu was now looking at her with much more respect.

“We meet at last,” Ugetsu said graciously to her, “Ugetsu, at your service. Like you, I trained under Musosai. And like you, I was made to walk his absurd path. We are practically brother and sister.”

Ha… he was no brother to her. And after seeing how just the thought of him tormented Musosai, he had some nerve to proclaim that he was his pupil.

“It’s a shame, then, that we stand on opposing sides,” Ugetsu went on, “Hingashi has known peace for far too long. Her leaders have grown soft, and they spend their days in decadence. Their existence is a blight, one that must be burned out with the fires of revolution. To kindle this fire, I bade Shiden assassinate the Tairo. But thanks to you and yours, the attempt ended in miserable failure.”

She was no fan of how things were run here. And she agreed that there were changes that needed to be made to their system of government. But his way of thinking was to simply burn it all down to the ground and not caring about all those who would be made to suffer from it. Did he not care about all the innocents that would die if his plan was allowed to continue?

She had seen enough blood and violence for one lifetime and did not want any children to be burdened with such nightmares if she could help it.

Ugetsu looked back to his sister and added, “Till now, we have kept to the shadows, but that time is passes. No few people share our vision, and by bringing them into the fold, we shall have the strength to face the bakufu openly, and defeat it. Removing your captain was the first step in this endeavor. With him gone, the good men and women of the Sekiseigumi may choose with their hearts.” He then looked to the rest of the Sekiseigumi and added, “If there are any souls here who would join our cause, we welcome you with open arms.”

Looking back to Makoto he then offered—not just to her—but to Claire as well, “The offer stands for you too, Kagetsu. My sister pupil. Will you not create a new world with me?”

And have Musosai roll over in his grave at her choice? While she agreed with Ugetsu on some parts, she liked not his plan. Especially after seeing how he willingly allowed those who served under him to die… and killing good men and women? No, thank you.

It would be safer to sell your soul to a voidsent than serve under him.

At the offer though, Makoto slowly stood up, her eyes never leaving the captain’s face before she turned to glare at her brother.

“Create?” she repeated with a tone thick with repressed grief but full of anger as well, “You can create naught with the edge of a blade! Nay, what you seek to do is destroy! Should the bakufu fall, Hingashi would be plunged into another Age of Blood!”

Claire nodded in full agreement as Ugetsu shook his head in disappointment at their answers.

“Blood will flow, aye,” he agreed, “But it will serve to nourish and strengthen a new nation, one that is free of the corruption that tainted the old. What we have now is not peace, but stagnance. Hingashi is become a morass of decay, and we samurai must be the tsunami that washes it clean to make way for true peace.”

“A samurai fights to ward off chaos, not create it!” Makoto snapped back, now shaking with suppressed fury, “Have you forgotten Master Musosai’s teachings?!”

Ugetsu did not answer for a moment before he looked back to the other Sekiseigumi and said, “Clearly my breath is wasted on you. But what of the others? Will you remain mindless slaves to the bakufu? Or will you join me and bring about true change?”

No one said a word. No one moved forward to volunteer… which was good. But none of them rallied to Makoto’s words either. Claire didn’t like that.

“Disappointing,” Ugetsu sighed, “I had hoped some of you would see sense. But if we must fight, then so be it. I have no desire to spill blood needlessly. Let us settle this away from the masses, on the Isle of Bekko. Your people against mine. Though, if I may make an observation, it seems you may want for blades, dear sister.”

He was certainly taunting her now as he reminded her, “Now that your men are aware of our connection.”

She just glared back, her eyes full of unshed tears as he turned and strolled out. Claire was in half a mind to cut him down as he left, but perhaps now wasn’t the time. She withdrew her blade as she watched him leave, feeling anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. Who would have thought that a few words would be enough to leave all of the Sekiseigumi here helpless?

No one else said a word as they moved their fallen captain’s body, taking it inside and were already making the preparations to honor his memory. When that was finished, Makoto tried to take charge and stood in front of the barracks as she tried to rally them all.

“Hear me, my comrades,” she cried passionately, “As leader of the First Squad, I have been chosen to carry on Captain’s Kongo’s legacy. The battle against Ugetsu promises to be bloody, but come what may, we must prevail. The future of Hingashi rests upon us!”

But the others didn’t look happy as Claire watched from the side. She didn’t need to know anything about the Hingashi culture to know that they were not happy with this new arrangement. While Kongo had named her his successor, convincing them to accept this may not be so easy now that they know the full truth.

Once they all began to return to their duties, not a single one of them giving Makoto a passing glance, Claire decided to approach her and see if there was anything she could do to help her.

She could see the cracks appearing in Makoto’s determination as she tried to remain calm. When she looked up and saw her there—standing silently as she watched her—she rubbed her eyes sadly.

“Forgive me, Claire,” she sighed before confessing, “But it is all true. Ugetsu is my older brother. And Kagetsu is my birth name, though I have long cast it aside.”

Claire did not say anything as she listened, knowing that Makoto needed someone to talk to—now more than ever—and listened patiently as Makoto told her everything.

“We were born into a samurai family in the capital, Bukyo,” she explained, “From a tender age, Ugetsu showed tremendous talent as a swordsman, and everyone knew him as a child prodigy. But to me he was always the kind and caring brother. I was proud of him, and I could not have been prouder when the legendary Musosai took him as a pupil. Then he took to the road for his training, and I never saw him again.”

Claire raised her eyebrows at that, having a feeling that she wasn’t being literal with that phrase.

“’Twas a different man who returned,” she told her miserably, “Instead of easy smiles, he wore frowns. Instead of good-natured quipping, he engaged in heated tirades directed at the bakufu and the great lords. There was so much anger, but more than that there was despair—despair for his country.”

She looked down to the ground, sniffling slightly as she confessed, “Not long thereafter, he parted ways with Master Musosai and began instructing me in the katana. As far back as then, I believed he harbored the dream of topping the bakufu, and so he instilled in me the skills to survive in a war ravaged world.”

So, in that much, he still cared about his sister, even though he knew that he was about to betray her in a horrific way. So this was what she meant when she explained how her life had been turned upside down. She also remembered what Musosai said to her… how he was expected to take his own life simply for being Ugetsu’s master… and if that was what was expected out of a teacher…? She could only imagine what it must be like to be a blood relative. Now she could see why Makoto always felt such sympathy for Musosai… always seeing him with respect. They had both been in the same position because of one person.

“In time, I came into my own as a samurai,” Makoto went on, “And then it happened. My brother assassinated high-ranking officers of the bakufu, and our family was made to pay the price. Our line was ordered wiped from existence. My parents were summarily executed, and ’twas only by chance that I escaped their fate. Out on the streets and without a home, I journeyed to Kugane. I adopted the name Makoto and knocked on the Sekiseigumi’s doors, with but one purpose in my mind: punishing Ugetsu.”

She lowered her head, her entire body shaking as she finished, “We may share the same blood, but I can never forgive him. Four our parents’ blood is on his hands.”

Now it all made sense… Claire understood now. While he was still her big brother, Makoto was the one who suffered the most by his hands. And now, she wanted to see him pay for what he put her and their parents through. Though they were family, any bonds that they once had were severed.

Makoto looked back up to her and Claire could see that her face had grown redder, her eyes more watery with every word she spoke.

“But for all my determination, I am no match for my brother,” she confessed miserably, the despair in her voice clearly heard. “And while his cause grows in strength, mine only weakens.”

It seemed that it was now taking everything she had to keep her emotions from completely breaking loose as she confessed, “In our culture, people are defined first by their birth, and the revelation that I am kin to Ugetsu has shaken my men’s faith in me. They may not accept my authority, even though the captain willed it.”

Yes, as cruel as it was. It seemed that in this land, blood was everything. While she wasn’t naïve to think that this was only something in Kugane, she also could see that it was by far clearer here than anywhere else.

And all because she was brother to a criminal, it seemed that everything around her was beginning to disintegrate.

“And with him gone, there is naught I may depend upon save mine own conviction… and you, Claire,” she said as tears began to well up and fall, “Even should it cost me my life, I swear to end my brother’s ambitions. I pray that you will stand with me through this trying time.”

Claire’s eyes soften as she put her hand upon Makoto’s shoulder and caused her to look back into her eyes. She just gave her a gentle smile as she pulled her into a hug, much like the one she shared with Lyse not too long ago…

And like with Lyse, it seemed that this was something that she desperately needed. Makoto screwed up her face as her crumbling fortitude finally broke apart. She just hugged her back as she buried her face into Claire’s shoulder… not saying a word as she sobbed quietly.

***Makoto***

Kagetsu… how she hated that name now. It brought back all those memories. She had been born into a noble family where she lived in peace with her parents and older brother. She had been truly happy there with them. Some would say that she would have had a perfect life… and she did. Until the day that Ugetsu returned home with such a coldness in his eyes that she no longer recognize him as her dear brother.

After that, he trained like a man possessed in the courtyard, honing his skills and practicing movements until they were second nature. At night, she could see him sitting up until the early hours of the morning as he studied up on the surrounding lands and old scrolls that spoke of the history of war.

His obsession with fighting frightened her. And even more so when he would drag her out into the courtyard and began to train her with a bamboo sword. He was relentless, making sure that she would practice moves over and over until she got it right and not letting up to even let her rest.

“Brother…” she said tearfully after one particularly harsh lesson. “I don’t want to fight! Why do I have to learn this?”

“For protection,” he retorted harshly. “I won’t be there to protect you forever. You will have to grow strong on your own, dear sister. Now come at me again! You aren’t going to stop until I feel that you know what you are doing!”

She frowned heavily at him as she went charging at him with the bamboo sword, a surge of anger actually taking him by surprise for a moment before he knocked her back. Eventually, their father put his foot down at his rough teaching… especially after he accidently ended up hurting her during one of their sessions.

Their father had given him a stern warning that if he didn’t change then he would be disowned.

“Mother,” she whispered as their mother dapped at her many bruises on her face, “What happened to him? Why is he like this now?”

Her mother had no words to explain, for she didn’t know either.

“He just needs some time,” her mother had said to her when she told her some of her worries one evening. “But I promise that your father and I will talk to him more in the morning.”

But that discussion never came. For it was that night that he left home… and began his bloody killing spree. When word had reached them about what Ugetsu had done, they knew that their lives were all but forfeit. They had tried to flee, but they had been hunted down and dragged off to face their punishment. For Ugetsu’s blood was now considered to be so evil, that all traces of it had to be destroyed.

She could only remember her parent’s words as they pleaded with her to flee while she could… to live. And she had been able to escape in time before the execution. With no choice, she fled out to sea to where she almost drowned… eventually finding her way to Kugane. It was here that she decided to start over anew… and chose a new name for herself.

That was when she went to the Sekiseigumi… where she met the Captain… who took her in without question.

But now… after all that has happened… she was in danger of losing everything a second time because of her brother. It had frightened her to no end that they would discover her connection to Ugetsu and they would turn on her. She didn’t think she could stand the look of disgust in their faces if they discovered the truth… to be cast out again?

That was why she never told another living soul.

And now her worst fears were realized.

She looked up to her friend’s kind eyes and clung onto her as she sobbed, not knowing what else to do. She just buried her face into her shoulder as she sobbed, just trying to hold onto what may be the only support she had left.


	12. The Battle on Bekko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle will soon kick off between a master's two pupils. Alike in so many ways, yet couldn't be more opposite... and now standing on opposing sides. One dutifully follows the same path their master once took... while the other has shunned those beliefs in favor of his own. Who will walk away the victor and who will be sliced apart?

Makoto had been afraid of this, yet she couldn’t say that she was surprised either.

One by one, the other members of the Sekiseigumi had turned on her, giving her looks of deep disgust and refused to follow even the tiniest of orders. They kept guard over the city, that much she could convince them to do… but otherwise, her words had fallen upon deaf ears.

More than once, she had been forced to retreat to the peace of her room in the barracks and cry silently to herself. She knew that her tears were unbefitting a Sekiseigumi—a captain no less—but she could not help it. She knew not what to do. And with the day of Ugetsu’s duel drawing ever closer… she feared that she would be forced to face him alone.

No… not alone. She knew that she had at least one person’s support and that was the one thing that inspired her to get back to her feet, rub her eyes dry, and continue her duties. But still, her spirit seemed to be growing frailer with each passing day until the battle at Bekko was upon them.

She arose that day, with no small amount of dismay that most of her order had all but deserted and left the barracks. It was with no small amount of relief when Claire returned once more. As soon as she saw her, all she wanted to do was throw her arms around her friend in gratitude.

“Claire…” she said mournfully, before she even let her say anything, “My fears have become reality. Members of the Sekiseigumi are deserting one after another. Finding out that I am Ugetsu’s sister, and you Musosai’s pupil, has shattered their faith in our cause. With so many gone, we haven’t the strength to face the insurgents. We have to convince them to return somehow…”

Claire just gave her a sympathetic look as she let her catch her breath and calm down. This was something that she had picked up on her friend. Claire didn’t seem interested in giving her the answers she wanted, but rather content to stand there and let her work out the problems herself—speaking only when she felt that she had to.

She took several deep breaths as Claire watched on, waiting for her orders.

“There is no two ways about my connection to Ugetsu. But if we can dispel the stigma surrounding Master Musosai at least, they may yet have a change of heart,” Makoto sighed, hoping that if they couldn’t follow her, perhaps they would be more willing to follow Claire. She was a strong and confident samurai who had no doubts that what she was doing was the right thing and Makoto wished she could be like that. If nothing else, it would at least clear Master Musosai’s name and inspire the others to fight for the sake of the innocent lives here.

Whether or not they will accept her as their captain? Well, they would worry about that when they got there. While she wasn’t hopeful that they would listen, it was at least a place for them to start. “I require but a chance to speak my piece. Will you help me round up our disillusioned comrades? I will look around the barracks and the northside of town, if you could focus your search on the south.”

Claire nodded and slowly turned to leave… but not before Makoto ran at her and flung her arms around her middle.

“Thank you,” she muttered softly as Claire merely held her gently and rubbed her back with a kind expression before she could remember where she was and regained control. She held back the tears and nodded to her, once more drawing strength from her stoic presence before she went running off.

***Later***

“Why should I believe you?” one of her comrades, or perhaps former comrade, demanded, “You had been lying to us since day one! I bet that you were the one who had been going behind our backs and seducing our members into joining your brother!”

She held back the cry of grief that was desperate to break out. Instead, she held her head high and said, “If you want to know the truth, then return to the barracks. I will be open with you all and I will not lie. If you still wish to leave after that, I will not stop you. But, if you care about Hingashi at all, then you will heed my words. That is all I ask.”

That was all she could say to them, but to her relief, they seemed willing to listen to reason… at least for the moment. Many of them didn’t wish to trust her, but there were just as many who seemed to have lost any will to fight. They all seemed doubtful that anything she could say could encourage them to stay, but they decided to humor her and, one by one, they returned to the barracks.

When she returned, Claire had manage to charm the other deserters back as well, and she smiled on when she saw her return with the last person.

“My thanks for your help, Claire,” she said gratefully, “Let’s begin before they change their minds.”

Claire nodded and gripped her shoulder tightly, offering her silent support, which Makoto took strength from as she turned to her comrades.

“Hear me, my comrades,” she called after taking a deep breath, “In our nation, Musosai is a name that evokes loathing. All know that his were the hands that created the monster Ugetsu. And all know that he evaded responsibility for fear of death.”

She knew that she had to be honest. There was no point in denying what everyone was aware of, but she had to get them to see past such things before she could ask for their help.

“But naught could be further from the truth, for Musosai ever taught that a samurai’s calling is to preserve order,” she went on, speaking from the heart, “However, Ugetsu seeks to do the very opposite. In bringing down the bakufu, he means to usher in such chaos as to trigger another Age of Blood. Ugetsu may have trained under Musosai, but he was no true pupil of his. Nay, his true pupil stands before you now, and she, like her master did, wields her katana to protect the peace.”

She was afraid of this. Not a single person looked convinced at that, and instead, were looking on at Claire with similar disgust.

“Bah!” one of the gruff samurai spat, “Protect the peace, you like to say, but what did Musosai ever do to ‘protect the peace’? Can you tell us that?”

“I would ask the same question,” another questioned, “All we know is that he challenged warriors the realm over and never was once defeated. An impressive feat, to be sure, but it’s neither here nor there.”

At that, Makoto feared that she had no real answer. In truth, she didn’t know what it was she could say that would satisfy them.

“It… it takes strength to protect the peace,” she said, cursing herself in her mind for her slight stutter, “As we strive to hone our skills through rigorous training, Musosai honed his through duels.”

They didn’t look convinced, and she feared that she may have just been wasting her time. At least until Claire stepped forward. What she said next shocked everyone to the core.

“He brought evildoers to account as Kogarashi,” she informed them all with that soft voice, yet with this news, she may have screamed it out for all of Kugane to hear for no one was expecting that. Makoto stared at her with wide eyes as she contemplated such a revelation. Was that true? Everyone knew the story of the wandering samurai who ventured from one corner of Hingashi to the next as he righted wrongs and brought criminals to justice.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it had to be true. Kogarashi was the name some began calling him, but none knew his true name or where he came from. That was also when she realized… it was just after Musosai had left Hingashi behind did the stories of Kogarashi also mysteriously disappearing without a trace.

“Wait a second… The Kogarashi?” one of the other Sekiseigumi demanded, “The mystery samurai who roamed the land smiting the wicked when I was little?”

“The man who protected the weak and punished common crooks and great lords alike before vanishing like the wind?” another cried with his eye bright as this news sank in.

“It was Musosai all along?” a third gasped out, “I-I became a samurai because of him!”

And soon they were all crying out in wonder and respect as they looked at each other eagerly.

“M-Me too! Kogarashi was my hero! I wanted to change the world like him!”

“Looking back, ‘twas when first I heard tell of Kogarashi that the desire to take up the katana took root in my heart.”

All at once, it was as if any fear or mistrust they had for Claire disappeared and were now looking at her with nothing but respect.

Makoto turned to look at her and said, “I had known that master Musosai journeyed the land with my brother, but to think that he did so as Kogarashi…”

Besides, Claire hasn’t grown up hearing the name of Kogarashi… how else could she have learned of that name if not from Musosai?

“Could the experience have pushed Ugetsu to his extreme beliefs?” she then added to herself as she may have understood a new part about her brother that she may not have seen before.

It was here that Claire went on speaking, “I know not what you have heard of him, but I know this to be true. When I first met Master, he was seeking a new pupil to instruct and he had chosen me. I traveled with him all across Eorzea as we righted wrongs and saw those responsible punished. All that time though, he knew that he was fighting against a sickness that would soon claim his life. It was then that he revealed to me that he sought the criminal Kogarashi… whom he meant to see punished for his crimes. It wasn’t until I met him on the battlefield did he reveal that he and Kogarashi were one and the same… and he faced his judgement… fearlessly. He died an honorable death… and was absolved of all of his sins.”

It was probably the most that Makoto had ever heard her say, yet she found she could not stop listening. Her voice, though quiet, was enough to command the respect of all the others as they listened in with rapture. When she finished, they all looked convinced… at least, mostly.

“Very well, Captain,” one went on, their faith in Musosai having been restored, but there was still distrust in their eyes when they looked to her, “We were wrong about Musosai. But what have you to say for yourself?”

“That’s right, we haven’t forgotten about that!” another agreed, his shock having worn off, “Your brother’s the bastard that’s trying to tear down our nation. How can we trust you?”

She looked down, not sure what it was that she could say now that would convince them. She wanted to explain her reasons, and most importantly, why she wished to see her brother brought to justice more than anyone. For he was not her brother any more. But before she could even open her mouth, another voice cried out.

“Arrrgh, enough! I’ve been biting my tongue, but I can’t stand it anymore!”

She looked up just as a Lalafell came running up towards her, one dressed all in green and a bit of a furious stomp in his tiny feet as he marched up to them. That was when she blinked in realization, remembering that she had seen this man once before… back in Eorzea. Claire certainly seemed to remember him and was taken aback by his sudden appearance, something that the gentleman seemed to sense.

“Hello there, Claire,” he said, his tone changing to one of an old friend would say when he addressed her, “Fancy seeing me here, I shouldn’t doubt? The idea occurred to me to visit Musosai’s homeland, you see, and you know how spontaneous I can be.”

“That… that you are,” Claire said before her shock gave way to a bright smile, one which he returned before he turned back to the others and gave them all a dark glare.

“But what do I find upon arriving but this painful display of narrow-mindedness!” he called out, with the air of a parent reprimanding misbehaving children, “The old man would be turning in his grave!”

“Who the hells are you?” one barked, outraged that a foreigner would speak to them in such a manner.

“Who I am doesn’t matter,” he shot back, “What matters is what I did, and that was to journey with Claire and Musosai on a quest to right wrongs. We’ve established that you all respect and admire Musosai, who happens to be your childhood hero, Kogarashi. Well then, you should know what he used to always say about his own countrymen: that you’re so focused on a person’s birth, you blind yourselves to his true worth.”

They paused, their anger fading almost at once as it dawned on them what he was saying.

“It’s so bleeding obvious I can’t believe I have to say this, but having a villain for a brother doesn’t make Makoto a villain!” he finished up by crying out, “In spite of their relationship, she opposes him, for gods’ sake!”

Makoto couldn’t help but feel as if she was being wrapped up in a warm blanket as she saw the others lower their heads and her new friend went on, “Now, look at yourselves. None of you were born into samurai families, but through hard work, you’ve made it this far—become who you wanted to be. What Makoto has done is no different! Like you, she’s broken free of the shackles of her birth to live a life of her own choosing!”

What did she do to deserve such friends sticking up for her? She didn’t know, but she thanked the kami over and over for it.

There was silence for a brief moment… and then…

“By the kami, why could I not see this?” one cried, “After all we’ve been through together as comrades?”

“Damn it, you’re right!” another cried, “How many times have I had to put up with scorn because I came from a poor village? But there I was dealing that scorn to the captain…”

Tears returned to her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy when another cried out, “Strike me down for a fool. I’ve always despised this aspect of our culture, yet all this time I remained its unwitting prisoner.”

Hope rose in her heart as she watched them all rallied themselves up for this upcoming battle.

“Come, my friends!” it was decided up, “Let us bring back those of us who are still at large. We have a battle to win and peace to protect!”

And they all went running off, cheers being heard as they ran off to prepare, already going over battle plans in their heads and sharpening stones being pulled out to sharpen their katana. Makoto was unable to find anything to say as she watched them leave before she turned back to her new dear friend and said, “You’re the gentleman from the inn in Ul’dah. I owe you a debt of gratitude.”

“Oh, don’t mention it,” he grinned, “I’m a showmaster by trade, and words are my domain. Swords… not so much, so I’ll bow out of here. Ooh, I think I’ll go and take a dip in one of these hot springs I’ve heard so much about!”

Once this was all over, she made plans to treat him to some of the best that Kugane has to offer. He then glanced back up at Claire and added, “The rest I leave in your capable hands, Claire. Put a stop to Ugetsu and give the old man the peace he deserves!”

She merely grinned back, giving him a thumbs up and was ready to go. Makoto couldn’t help but watch with gratitude as she wiped her happy tears away as he left. She had lost everything once before… but only now did she realize how blessed she truly was.

“The appointed hour is nigh,” Makoto said, her courage mounting, “Let us make for the field of battle—for the Isle of Bekko.”

Claire went on ahead of them as she joined her fellows outside the barracks. The best swordsmen would be coming with her while the rest remained behind and looked after the city. She then proudly walked on ahead of them through the streets and towards the docks where they had a ship waiting for them.

She didn’t pay much attention to whatever was said around her. The only thing that went through her mind at that moment was the idea of facing Ugetsu and to see him pay for what he did. He may have broken her spirit before… and almost ended up breaking it a second time by revealing their relationship, yet she was not going to back down.

Though they were related by blood, she had a new family now. It was her duty to bring him to justice. And by her own hands was she going to put an end to him.

She and her fellows met with Claire upon the shores of the isle and she could feel the tension in the air. She knew that they were coming and she would be ready when they did. With Captain Kongo now gone, she was aware that the only person among them who even stood a fighting chance against Ugetsu was Claire… she only hoped that she understood this as well.

“All wayward members are returned, and all with their resolve restored,” Makoto said to her friend when Claire joined them, “Let us go and face Ugetsu!”

It did not take long for them to arrive… her brother at the head of a fighting force, each one with a blade at their side. She glared back at him as he looked over them all, seemingly impressed that so many had shown up to stand against him. But he brushed that off as his eyes soon turned towards her. The two of them looked long and hard at the other before he turned his full attention to his sister pupil besides her.

“Will this false peace continue?” he asked, “or will the fires of true change sweep across the land? Today, we decide Hingashi’s history. Today, we decide whose path is right; Musosai’s… or mine!”

Everyone behind him drew their blades just as the rest of them drew theirs. Claire stepped forward as Ugetsu’s eyes narrowed when he focused on her.

“There is but one among you, worthy of being my opponent—she who trained under mine own master,” he said, pointing his sword right at Claire, “Come Claire, show me the strength of your conviction!”

She didn’t need to be told twice, she broke away from the group as she charged on ahead of them to meet him. The two clashed their blades at once and she heard her brother’s cry, “Let us fight, pupil to pupil.”

Makoto had her attention drawn to two other samurai and began to fight them off at the same time. The others faced off in pairs around them as they let the two strongest fight off in the center of the battlefield. Try as she might, she could not draw her eyes away from the battle for long, and soon enough, she noticed that others were more drawn to the fight of two masters.

For the insurgents, they seemed shocked to discover that there was someone strong enough who could stand against Ugetsu, and Ugetsu, in turn, seemed to be fascinated by his sister pupil.

“Such nostalgic bladework…” she overheard him sigh, “There is no doubting under whom you trained. But no amount of Musosai’s training will grant you victory over me.”

Almost like she could foresee his move, Claire moved back far enough as Makoto saw Ugetsu bring his blade swinging about as the shadows of cherry blossoms filled the air.

“For I have transcended our master!” he declared as she moved in close again, where he blocked. Back and forth they went, both able to keep up with the other with ease. The rest of them only fought for the sake of fighting, but eventually it felt like no one was really battling anymore, save for the two in the middle. It was like watching some kind of spellcasting, none of them could turn their eyes away for long as the beauty and power of what they were seeing shone through brightly like the sun.

“My blade shall reduce you to dust!” Ugetsu declared but Claire blocked and avoided all strikes he dealt to her and he had to grin and said, “You have learned well. ‘Tis plain you will not fall so easily.”

There was no doubt that these two trained under the same master, for their moves were perfect and every bit as graceful and deadly as a striking serpent. Ice cut through the air as shadowy images of the moon seemed to sparkle in their blades and petals were cast every time their blades struck… that is assuming that they could even keep track of their motions. They moved so quickly that the image was blurred and only flashes of light could be seen half the time.

“For you, I shall call upon my true strength. Steel yourself,” he warned as Makoto foresaw the image of a full moon in her mind’s eye and watched as Claire moved back once more as he cried out, “I am one with the twilight moon!”

He created the image of a full moon with the stroke of his blade before he came in close for a strike and she dodge him as a flaming X appeared in the air and charged at her.

“A rain of blades to shroud the moon!” he declared as she saw the red and black appear at her feet and had to move as far back as she could to avoid the rain of death. Claire soon seemed to be able to guess his movements; it was as if she was somehow able to predict where his attacks would fall, so she knew exactly where to move to avoid his blows.

In fact, they kept this up for so long, that Makoto realized that Ugetsu was panting for air, something that she had never known him to do. He was quickly being pushed to his limits.

“You are surpassingly strong, that much I allow,” she heard him gasp, “But I have a mission—a vision to realize. I will give Hingashi true peace…”

“And what will you see done in order to achieve that?” Makoto couldn’t help but ask herself as she felt a terrible pang in her heart. She knew that Hingashi was far from perfect… that there were changes that desperately needed to change. But she could not allow for his method of killing everyone and starting over from scratch. There were other ways to get there and she would see them change someday… he could have gone on to do great things… why did he always have to be so impatient?

“In snow and in bloom, my blade sings for my nation!” he cried as he created a checkerboard pattern below the two of them as the sand turned to ice. Claire moved to the squares that were free of ice to avoid being sliced apart by the knife-size icicles that would have normally torn her to shreds. And she had to do all that while avoiding Ugetsu’s blade as he charged in towards her. Both of them had stopped messing about at this point and so the two were forced to keep moving back and forth—seeing which of them would break this stalemate of theirs.

Makoto had never seen anything so beautiful and deadly all at once—wishing that she could watch them battle like this forever. It was like watching something out of a fabled tale of two who were on opposing sides as they battled a duel to the death. She knew that this moment would remain in the minds of all who watched it… inspiring and frightening them in equal measure, for it felt more like these two were not of this world.

But at long last, the battle ended as she knew that it would. Ugetsu’s twisted ideals were no match for the true principles of their master and Claire was the one who brought him down. She finally broke through and ran him straight through with her blade… causing Ugetsu to collapse, no longer even able to stand up.

As soon as they saw this, there were cries of shock and terror all around them.

“Lord Ugetsu… defeated?” one traitorous samurai cried, “Impossible.”

Their confidence suddenly deserting them, they turned in ran, leaving their master there to meet his end. They fled across the Isle of Bekko, heading back towards the direction of Yanxia. Yet, that was fine with her… for they got the true cause of all of this. Without their master, the others were just a pack of lost puppies who would not last long on their own.

Her comrades gathered around her, staring in shock at what they just witnessed. They looked at Claire as if she were some mighty Lord who stood over the remains of a conquered army. Which, in a way, she was. Though she merely stood there over one man… this one man who had caused the deaths of many, as well as so much suffering to countless others. He had been brought to his knees, made to kneel before her as she still held her blade directly above his head.

But Makoto knew that she could not allow her to deal the finishing blow. This was for her… her own chance for revenge. She would take her own brother’s life with her own hands… not only will she rid this realm of a dangerous threat, she would clear their family of this shame. She stepped up to her brother’s side, looking down at him with pity to see him in such a state before she looked back to Claire. Claire’s eyes glanced over at her before she nodded in understanding and withdrew her blade.

She understood that she was the one who had to put an end to him… the only family she had left. Makoto shut her eyes as the image of the loving and caring big brother that she once adored filled her mind. No… that would not help. That man was gone. He died years ago when he left on a journey only to return as someone she no longer could recognize.

It was because of him that she lost everything… her parents, her home, even her own name. And just the thought filled her with anger as her eyes snapped open and she drew her blade, steadying herself for what she had to do. She held her sword above his head, ready to bring it down.

The seconds ticked by… no one moving or even breathing as they watched the two remain still as statues. After a moment, he looked up at her and she could see the blood dripping down from his mouth as his eyes looked glassily up at her.

“Why do you… stay your blade?” he asked before he realized that her hands were shaking.

Over and over, Makoto screamed inside her head to bring the blade down… but it was like her body was having a hard time trying to do so. She just looked down at him, her hands refusing to stop their shaking as he went on, “It is over… The heavens have chosen… Now, strike me down…”

She was going to… she had to… so then why did her hands only continue to tremble even harder? Why could she not get the image of the big brother she once knew out of her head? Why could she not stop the love that she still held for this monster? Why?

“A samurai… must be decisive…” he went on, “Finish me… or I shall finish you!”

He stood up, using whatever strength he had left as blood dripped from his mouth and went right for her. She saw this and acted on instinct before his blade even fell. Normally, she would not stand a chance, but in his weakened state, she was more than able to block him and get under his guard. She moved with an elegance she never knew she had as her blade swung underneath him and slashed across his chest.

He remained on his feet for only a brief few steps before he fell to his knees… their fight over in seconds.

She stood there, horror-struck at what she just did. At least until she heard his voice… the voice that she remembered him back when they were still children.

“Good…” he gasped, “You’ve grown strong… little sister…”

_‘Brother…’_ she thought mournfully as she heard his body hit the sand beneath them hard. _‘Though you are a monster… I still love you. Forgive me.’_

She would always remember him as the boy he once was. Not the beast he grew to be. That was her vow and she made it upon her blade as she stood straight once again. Feeling the sorrow inside her heart, but her eyes were dry, she knew that she had avenged her parents and finally put an end to this threat. Sparing not a glance back at her birth brother, she looked to her adoptive family, knowing that there was no more reason to remain.

“Come, my friends,” she said, “Let us return to the barracks.”

They all followed after her, offering their own support as they finished what they set out to do. Thankfully, no one else was lost this day, and they were free to return home.

Everyone had left the site… with only one remaining behind. Claire stood where she was as she looked sadly at Ugetsu’s body. But soon, she set off on her own, following after the others and putting an end to this chapter once and for all.

Makoto felt a little awkward when they returned to the barracks, only for her to be treated like some sort of hero.

“I did nothing worthy of praise,” she told them, “For it was by Claire’s hand that Ugetsu was brought down. I merely landed the final blow to a weak villain.”

Rather than dwell on it, she gave orders that any and all who were injured were to be given aid first thing when they return to the Barracks. Meanwhile she would inform the rest of their order Ugetsu was finished and that his reign of terror was at an end.

She smiled sadly as she watched them follow her orders without complaint and she felt as if both a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders, only to be replaced by another one. She was able to get her thoughts in order when Claire returned to her side, giving her a proud look, which made her heart soar at the sight.

“We’ve succeeded in quelling a major threat to the nation, and it was in no small part due to you, Claire,” she said thankfully as she looked around the simple barracks with a sadness. Though she knew she did the right thing, she could not help but mourn the big brother she once loved with all her heart. Though that man was long since gone from this world.

“You have my eternal gratitude,” she went on to her friend, “While not all insurgents are accounted for, without a leader to unite them, they will eventually scatter to the winds. As for me, my appointment as captain of the Sekiseigumi has since bene made official. ‘Tis a heavy burden, but I swear to bear it with honor and live up to Captain Kongo’s faith in me.”

“And Musosai’s name?” Claire asked her softly and she smiled wider.

“Meanwhile, the revelation of Kogarashi’s true identity has been doing its rounds of our order. ‘Twould seem that nigh all of our younger members idolized him, and joined out of the desire to make a difference,” she told her, feeling a little giddy at the thought of being able to help in some way to bring the truth to light. While it may take a while, she believed that Musosai’s good name will someday be cleared and that his good deeds will far outweigh his part with Ugetsu.

“In embarking upon his quest, I believe that Master Musosai in part wished to sow the seeds of a new generation,” she told her, “Ugetsu sought the quick path to change, and cared not that it was fraught with strife and suffering. He saw Hingashi as a dilapidated house fit only to be torn down. But Master Musosai sought to restore this house, board by board, nail by nail. One injustice at a time, even should it take several lifetimes. To ensure that his legacy lives on, I will embark upon my own quest of change here in Kugane. And I pray that you will do the same no matter where your road takes you.”

***Claire***

Claire nodded back with a smile and welcomed another quick hug from Makoto. All the while, she felt the soul stone in her chest burn brightly and knew that by facing her brother pupil in mortal combat, she drew forth a new technique.

She kept this quiet from Makoto though as she pulled back and they shared their final goodbyes with each other. Before she left, Claire was given a gift… a set of clothing worn only by master samurai… and when she pulled them out of the chest, she recognized them at once… they were the same garments that Musosai once wore… and it was with pride that she pulled them on this time.

She turned and left Makoto with a wave, content that she had everything well in hand here. There was only one thing left that she felt that she had to do before she put this chapter of her life behind her.

She took the short way back to Ul’dah by simply teleporting back to the jewel in the desert, finding relief in the hot and dry air. She stretched out, enjoying the feeling of her new clothes as she slowly made her way through the streets. She drew more than a handful of curious gazes as she wandered through the town with a katana at her side and dressed in the clothing of a Far Eastern samurai. One man was even excited at the sight of her, thinking that more samurai were returning to fight at the coliseum, before she left the city itself and headed out into the dry lands. She could feel the sand beneath her feet as she made her way down the Silver Bazaar.

It had been moons since she last stood in this place, but it was about time that she pay her respects to the fallen samurai and inform him of all that had happened in his homeland. As she walked on, she pulled out the small flowers that she picked up from the Far East. It was a single branch from a cherry blossom tree…

She remembered how he used to talk on and on about these blossoms and she knew that he would have loved to have seen them again. She had to admit that they truly were beautiful as she stared down at their pink and white petals, so pure and delicate that she was half surprised that they survived the trip back. She hoped that he would like them.

She arrived at the bazaar just as the sun was glowing red in the sky and was beginning to set upon the horizon. Just like the day that they came here and buried him… the sun was already beginning its journey back towards the east.

The soft breeze off the ocean washed over her and she took in the salty smell as she looked to the katana that marked his grave, already showing signs of rust from being exposed to the elements. Someday she would like to erect a proper grave for him, but for now, knew that this was what he wanted.

She placed the branch at the foot of this humble grave before she knelt down in prayer. She silently told her master all about the battle at Bekko and of Ugetsu’s final battle. She told him everything that had happened since she first met Makoto at the Quicksand and how his greatest shame had finally been put to rest.

But that was when she really began to think more and more about Ugetsu and the conviction in his voice. He truly believed that what he was doing was right, and that left her to question her own beliefs and what she believed to be right anymore.

“While I do not agree with his methods,” she whispered, “I can’t help but understand his pain. But know that Ugetsu’s dream has died and that he will never harm another person. Your name is also being cleared as we speak. They speak of you with fondness now… rather than distain. I hope that this will grant you the peace that so eluded you in life… Master.”

It was all she could do.

She made sure that Ugetsu was stopped and that her master’s spirit could finally be put to rest. There was no longer any reason for him to worry about what else would come from Ugetsu’s plans. That was all that she could hope for.

Yet, as she readied herself to stand up, she could have sworn she felt an old hand rest itself at the top of her head and she looked up in surprise. She blinked when she remembered that she was alone, yet she could have sworn she felt Musosai’s presence in that brief moment and she felt a smile play upon her lips.

“I know,” she said as she got to her feet. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll come back again soon, to talk.”

She turned with a sad smile and began to walk away… but not before a gust of wind came and blew off a single flower petal from the branch and it floated towards her. She saw the petal as it flew over her shoulder and her eyes were drawn to it as it soared up upwards, carried upon the wind. She craned her head as she watched it fly higher and higher until it disappeared amongst the vast sky. But she found herself smiling the whole time, knowing that this story was over… but another would soon begin.


End file.
